Fanning Flames (Revamped Version)
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: It's been forty years since the events of Radiant Dawn. Ike and his new mercenaries travel, destroying the Taular, whom prove to be a big threat as the days go on. Strangely, Ike has no memory of Tellius. However things from his muddled past keep reappearing. When Ike has to travel back to Tellius to help Crimea's monarchy he cannot help but think, why is this place so important?
1. Chapter 1

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

**Time: Forty years after the events of Radiant Dawn**

**Ike's current age: Sixty-one years old.**

Chapter 1

* * *

His bones felt weary as he woke his even wearier self up from the warm solitude of sleep. He regretted it instantaneously as his knee's insistent throbbing message entered his conscious. It made his body tense as the sharp protest of his knee augmented before stilling into composure.

As his poignant dusky blue eyes blinked open he found them narrowing, seeing two men conversing by the door, their poises holding secrecy. Their voices were low and urgent sounding as they whispered back and forth before pausing to listen. _Probably hoping that I won't wake to hear the conversation, eh? _he thought grimly. They hadn't noticed that he had awoken.

There was a stiffness in his lower back and legs, most likely evident from all the years of sword work and always being on the move to make a living possible. It made him fully aware of how old he was becoming and the fact that he hadn't been the same for a long time. _Retiring is always out of reach…always...there is no reprieve for age...none._

He was in a small bedroom, the sunlight's rays filtering through the dirty windowpanes; small birds chirped outside in delight as they were like to do. The room's floor was all wood and plaster was what made up for walls; they were painted a peachy yellow color.

"…Ike must not know of this, not until the right time. That's what he said, Zaroe," one of the men murmured to Zaroe, who sighed, shaking his hair.

"Well, I want no part in this; if that's what King Raiol said then fine. It doesn't matter to me. However if Ike finds out then I won't be in the wrong. You better decide if you are going to keep the king's word and stay closed in with that information or not."

Zaroe was stout and slim, brown-eyed, green-haired, and always complete with four daggers on his belt. He had an unruly habit of disdainfully answering questions, even if they weren't directed at him. The other man was muscular, with pin-straight brown hair tied into a low ponytail. A large silver axe was sheathed across his back; it glistened with faint dried blood.

As he pushed the blanket off him he heard a crack as a muscle came to life, breaking from its stiffness. The two men whipped their heads around in alarm at the sound, and he smiled, the unspoken words of _caught you red-handed_, hung in the air.

"So! Our valiant leader finally awakens," Zaroe said, a sarcastic tone in his voice, walking over to the bed with a smirk on his thin face.

"Had good dreams, Ike?" the other man asked genially, his voice a complete contrary to the assassin's, following behind him. Ike grunted to this and stretched, feeling sore.

"Dreams always elude me," the mercenary leader said, his voice hoarse from a restless sleep. "Tell me what you both were conversing about; trying to hide in my room in order to say it, hoping to the Goddess that I wouldn't wake to hear it. "

"I told you he'd wake up, but no, you wanted to come in here anyway. Our leader needs whatever sleep he can get," Kailen said to the assassin, reproaching, and Zaroe chuckled, looking away out the small window.

"Your implication is stating that I am getting up there in age. I'm not old," Ike growled, pushing himself up off the bed, stretching.

"King Raiol has informed Kailen that we mercenaries are to depart for his city. A…deal has been struck and we all know the king can't live that down for a second," Zaroe said after his guffaw. Ike's blue eyes narrowed at his second in command, then he rubbed his temples, trying to release the familiar throbbing that always pulsed after awaking.

"What deal? Goddess knows it's probably another contract…."

"King Raiol has emphasized that this time it is real," Kailen said as he handed Ike his Ettard and its scabbard from the nearby chair. Zaroe's face twisted with amusement again and the long-haired warrior shoved the assassin, annoyed.

"Real or not, if it's by the king's order that we depart then we shall," Ike said, making sure the scabbard was buckled securely onto his belt.

"Aye!" Zaroe mockingly saluted and walked out of the room, Kailen shooting Ike a grimace, shaking his head as he followed him.

Ike sighed again and dressed, putting on his ragged but still sturdy armor. As he tied on his faded maroon cape the old mercenary leader could see his reflection in the leering mirror and didn't approve. He could see a man plagued by fatigue beyond his years, a man with more burdens than a king could ever feel. The wrinkles on his face, the hollow dark circles under his eyes. Ike gritted his teeth as he saw the gray-white flecks in his blue spiky hair. _I cannot take all this exhaustion anymore. I am not as young as I used to be. I want it all to end so I don't drag anyone down with me…_

Once he finished buckling the last bits of his armor on Ike left the room and entered the hallway, the dismal shade of brown coming to his vision. Brown for walls, brown for the wooden floors.

"Morning Ike," said a cheery voice and Ike turned to find his healer, Vizian, fixing her buckeye boots, hurrying out of her room.

"Vizian," Ike acknowledged with a nod.

"Not in aches and pain, are you leader?" she said with a smile and Ike shook his head. _I am always in aches and pains…not even poultices and clerics can help me much anymore, _he thought, pressing on down the stairs. Vizian followed him, the smile still sticking on her lips. _How is this woman always so light and cheery all the damn time?_

"I'll take that as a no. Assuming the herbal poultice eased your calf wound extensively before you slept?"

"Thanks for that, Vizian," Ike said, holding back a heavy sigh.

Soon the two of them reached the lobby of the inn they stayed at and saw Kailen and Zaroe were already there and ready to go.

"Where are Stillian and Scar?" Ike queried the long-haired warrior, who was watching the green-haired assassin pace in front of the front door.

"The bar," he said without even looking. Zaroe stopped short as he heard their voices and glared at Ike contemptuously when he realized the old mercenary leader was standing there.

"We are wasting time. Find those two bumbling idiots and let's get going already!" Zaroe said, receiving a glare from Ike in return.

"Shut your mouth Zaroe, I'd had enough of your squabbling already," Ike snarled, opening the door to the bar area of the inn, his patience gone.

The bar was a small room with only five tables that could each accommodation eight men; the middle one being occupied by Scar and Stillian. No windows were in this room; the walls were that same brown color. Ike huffed, then made his way over to the table, avoiding the sticky beer spillage on the floor.

Personally the old mercenary leader never found a reason to drink, even if what he did made people usually turn to the soiling alcohol. The way his two comrades couldn't battle or do anything without a drink afterward set him on edge and annoyed him.

Scar and Stillian were a duo; they always did things as one, especially drink to their delight in inns and taverns. Scar owned a long scar that stretched from his cheek to his neck, hence the warrior decided to name himself based on that. Disregarding that, Scar was a gaily, athletic man with cropped honey- blonde hair and gray eyes.

Stillian, meanwhile, was black-haired, black-eyed, and somewhat chubby; however this didn't impede on his lightning fast lance wielding skills. He was very perceptive in battle and out of battle; always on the lookout for another challenger to face, unless he had a hangover.

"Get up you lazy fools!" Ike shook Scar and Stillian, who were sprawled across their table with drool plastered on their lips.

"Wha-? It's time to get up already Ikey?" Stillian drawled, hungover, and Scar woke up as well with a groan, putting his head in his hands.

"King Raiol has accepted an important deal that he wishes to share with us." Ike could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "So fix yourselves up and get going to the door. Zaroe is already getting touchy and I am in no mood to fight with him." The grizzled mercenary walked away from the two soiled men, his nose wrinkled.

"That grumpy badger," Stillian remarked with a small belch and Scar stood up from his chair, running a hand through his greasy black hair. They looked at each other before staggering out of the bar.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Zaroe muttered as Scar and Stillian schlepped out of their rooms, cleaned up and in their armor, but still looking loopy.

"Are we all ready?" Ike said to his group, glancing at them all critically. These were his longtime comrades since the mercenary leader had been here in the continent of Grantsleive.

Very faintly, he could remember another group that he led in the past. He pushed the memories away; they somehow made his head hurt. Well, more than it usually did. Now his small crew consisted of Scar, Zaroe, Vizian, Stillian, and Kailen.

"Ready," Zaroe said; nods came from the others as well. Ike licked his dry, chapped lips and exited the inn, his squad following closely.

"What else do you know of this deal?" Ike questioned Kailen, who had pushed ahead to walk with the leader. The bustling city streets of Quarthus were quieter during the morning, but Ike knew that as soon as the afternoon sun shone the merchants would begin to sell goods and show off their wares.

"Well leader, I do know that King Raiol is very...ecstatic that's the word, to share it. He mentioned no other details in the parchment he sent here to me in Quarthus, other than that it is of great importance that we arrive as soon as humanly possible."

Ike felt a grimace cross his features at Kailen's words and he resisted the urge to rub his temples again.

"Our pain is King Raiol's gain," he said under his breath and Kailen looked sympathetically at the blue-haired man, some concern flashing in his brown eyes.

"We are going to need horses. Scar, run to the stables and ask for six of them. Meet us outside the city gates when you have them," Ike said to the scarred warrior, giving him ten silver coins. Scar nodded and lurched off, still queasy from the hangover.

"It'll take us a day and a half's journey to reach King Raiol's city...Vizian do you have the food rations still?" the grizzled mercenary said and the healer's dark-haired head bobbed.

"Yes Ike. No need for concern; I have them right here," she said, gesturing at the rations tied to her belt.

"Good." Ike and his group passed the two guards at the front gates who just cast lazy glances at him and his squad before turning their attention to more eye catching sights.

The dirt road under their feet scuffed up lingering dust in the air, however Ike and his squad paid no mind to it. Soon after they heard the clopping of hooves: it was Scar leading the reins of six horses towards them.

"Take a horse," Ike said, already swinging into his selected roan mare, grunting when his leg twinged and his back cracked in a simultaneous fashion. He felt Vizian's eyes boring a hole in his back from behind but refused to look at her and tapped the reins, urging the horse into a trot. Stillian had a bit of trouble with his stallion and an amused smile drifted onto Zaroe and Kailen's faces at this.

Ike and his squad traveled all day, stopping briefly to rest the horses and relieve themselves if need be. Twilight soon came upon them and Ike held up a hand to stop the group from continuing, climbing off his mare, who snorted, bobbing her head.

"Let's rest," he said and everyone sighed, swinging off their horses, beginning to camp down as they laid out blankets and food.

"Leader, here is the herb poultice again for your leg," Vizian said, kneeling down beside him, holding the poultice. Ike stretched his left leg out, flexing the foot as the healer opened the split armor on his calf, spreading the poultice inside with deft hands. The mercenary leader recalled how convenient it would be if the wound was easy to reach without unnecessary clothing being removed. He remembered the healer's face reaction as he ripped away at his armor with his Ettard. However it didn't make him chuckle in the least now.

A brief warmth spread through his leg, wrapping around his ankle, and Ike nodded his thanks to the healer, who checked Scar's scar critically.

"I keep telling you I'm fine; this scar won't be deteriorating anytime soon, Vizian. Don't worry yourself so much," Scar protested, but the healer shook her head, tracing the wound with a soft finger.

"If you maybe relaxed your face more often the scar won't look so puckered," she countered, playful, and Zaroe snorted with slight amusement.

"Can't argue with a healer; I agree with her completely. You are as puckered as a wench's lips," he said. Scar grunted in response before giving him the middle finger.

Ike watched his squad members squall harmlessly and sighed, feeling his thigh muscles tense up, becoming sore again. _Have I forgotten how it feels to smile or feel joy in life? _he thought, but that question made him shake his head wearily. He heaved another sigh, removing the Ettard from its sheath, then unhooked the scabbard.

"Whenever Ike sighs it means he has something to say but refuses to say it," Zaroe said and Ike sent a glare to his second-in-command, knowing it wasn't going to affect the arrogant assassin in any way.

"Be quiet Zaroe. I just have a lot on my mind at this point," he said in defense; the assassin only hmph'd in reply.

"What would that be?" Stillian queried and Ike sighed again, causing Zaroe to shake his green-haired head in amusement.

"Firstly, we don't even know what we're getting into with this contract that King Raiol wants us to tell us about. Secondly, what's it going to cost us?" Ike said aloud more to himself than Stillian.

"That's the risk you take for glory," Scar said as he cracked two knuckles on his left hand, the sound filling the tense twilight air.

"King Raiol will promise his rewards just like last time," Kailen said in a reassuring tone of tone. The grizzled mercenary burst out laughing coldly, feeling the tightening in his chest, the tighten of anger.

"His reward was causing us to lose Rewsha," he said, steel in his voice, after he finished his laugh and silence met his words as everyone recalled that terrible day.

_Rewsha was a mage who specialized in fire and electricity tomes. King Raiol had sent Ike and his squad into the most brutal of all places in Grantsleive, the Densegrowth caves. They were caves that, once entered, their caverns split off and continued on underground. One could travel through them for a decade and wouldn't see the surface again. Which is why Ike had made sure to back track often and make symbols, indicating which tunnels they used so becoming lost wasn't possible._

_They were sent to fight off Taular, rare beings that were capable of assassination and dark magic, a deadly hybrid in combat and in general. The vile creatures were a nasty mix of human and monster with long pallid yellow claws and black fur. Their eyes shone red and they were incapable of speech, save for hisses or growls, and they moved as any other bipedal organism._

_Rewsha had succeeded in holding back four massive Taular from overtaking Ike in the tunnels, but strained herself into sheer exhaustion from the magical barrier she had created to alleviate damage. The mage had collapsed and the barrier was withdrawn as the Taular advanced, tearing her body to bloody shreds; she became limp like a ragdoll as her life ended. The whole squad mourned after destroying the last of the Taular and buried her remains properly where she had been slain._

"Rewsha," Kailen murmured softly, his voice tapering off as he scanned memories. Ike looked at him, remembering the strong feelings between Kailen and Rewsha; they used to have a formidable connection and support. _How would it feel if someone I had loved died? I will never find out...I guess. _

"The past is the past, whatever happened was history," Zaroe said and Ike blinked his blue eyes once.

"Doesn't mean a damn thing; the past can become a reoccurrence," he said, but the assassin didn't reply afterward.

"In any case, perhaps this time the Taular aren't what the king is so up in arms about, perhaps it will be something different for a chance." Kailen interrupted the silence.

"Why are we always bothered to deal with the king's flamboyance anyway?" Scar muttered the question, rolling his gray eyes contemptuously. "Can't he do one thing without us? What are we, his parents?"

At his words Stillian said under his breath, "Oh please dear Goddess no..."

"You know why; we signed that blood contract. Our duty ends after our last breath," Ike said, rubbing the bridge of his nose before pinching it. He hated having to remember that he was signed into this duty for life. The grizzled mercenary felt that it would surely kill him one day but he waved it off, grumbling to himself.

"I'm starting to regret that now," Zaroe said, laying down on a blanket, and flipped over onto his side, closing his brown eyes.

"Too bad. We signed it, we're stuck with it," Ike said, his eyes and whole body beginning to ache, and soon everyone began to bed down, saying their goodnight's and falling into dreams.

* * *

The next morning, after a rushed breakfast, everyone hauled up into their new selected horse and Ike decided to choose a dark rune stallion to ride for the rest of the day. The horse snorted, scuffing the ground with his black hoof as the old mercenary leader settled into the saddle. Ike clicked his tongue and everyone was off once again.

"Let's hope the king has the patience of a sage," Ike said, a dark tone in his voice. Kailen heard his words and pulled his horse beside the mercenary leader's horse, riding next to him.

"Leader, have faith. King Raiol expects us with the utmost patience," the warrior said and Ike nodded half-heartedly, his thoughts elsewhere. _My strength fades with every passing year, how long can I be expected to carry out this life unceasingly?_ For a second he envied his younger, agile comrades_. Your duty is your life, to your sword and to your Goddess. _He shook the thoughts away, clenching a fist; they caused him to judge himself wrongly.

"You seem in deep thought." It was Vizian who spoke now. Ike turned his head to find her trotting alongside his horse, looking at him with a pointed gaze.

"Yeah, I was," he said, his jaw tight, and she nodded, slowing her horse down in order to leave the mercenary leader to ride ahead of the group. _I can't let them know I doubt my own strength. Goddess Ashera please bolster my strength. I don't know how long this can go on before they realize I'm an old fraud, _Ike thought, looking up at the sky with a grimace.

By sunset the squad reached Tankant, the city where King Raiol was situated, seeing the broad walls that encompassed the capital stretch out and loop around the buildings and castle at the back. It was a city that had been built, according to Ike's observation, way before he poked into the world and it looked older still. The graystone walls were crumbling and harbored lingering cracks that reminded the grizzled leader somehow of Scar's scar. The cobblestone streets were covered with dirt and Goddess knew what other kinds of substances. Ike was glad he was traveling on a horse.

"I could use a beer right now or straight up scotch," Stillian said as they entered the capital just as the gates were closing for the night. A tavern must have passed his vision, Ike assumed, and everyone else ignored the lance-wielding mercenary, knowing full well what he meant. They reached the large bronzed gates that barricaded King Raiol's castle from the rest of the world and saw a guard standing at the post, looking bored, lance hanging limp in his grasp.

"Halt! State your names and business!" the guard said, coming to life as soon as he saw a potential threat, swinging his lance into a defensive position. Ike dismounted from his horse, grimacing as his arthritic leg twisted underfoot as it was inclined to do, and said, "Ike of the Raiol Mercenaries. The king has summoned us to duty."

"Off with you then." The guard waved them in, uninterested once more as his weapon drooped again. The other mercenaries dismounted, giving the reins of the horses to a nearby stable hand for three silver coins.

"Let's go," Ike beckoned, walking through the gates, past the guard post, and through bronze doors that were now open. Ike and his squad entered the castle, seeing a multitude of bronzed artifacts as the mercenaries walked on bronze tiles into a long hallway, the walls a bronze color.

_You'd think a man would be obsessed with gold, or possibly silver. Instead it's bronze, _Ike thought humorlessly as he walked. King Raiol was a stickler for anything bronze; think of the most insignificant thing and the greedy king probably had it painted the damn color somewhere in the castle.

"Still the same in anyway I see it," Zaroe said in an attempt to be dry as he gazed around at his surroundings and Ike could only agree. Soon the long drab-colored hallway opened into a cathedral-sized room where the king of Grantsleive sat on his throne. He was a portly man with black hair in a slicked back style. If one was to come closer they would also observe that his hair was oily and his skin was was a bronze tan. His hazelnut eyes always appeared to be in a perpetual squint, judging from all the wrinkles on his face and his crow's feet. However those eyes always seemed to shine with a strange power that even Ike wasn't able to perceive.

"Welcome, Ike and fellow members of the Raiol mercenaries," Raiol said with a flourish as he noticed them arrive, stretching in his throne, sitting up in an eager stance. "Take a seat; we have much to converse about and much to learn." He gestured to six chairs near to his throne, not coincidentally placed there.

"Much obliged." Ike sat in the nearest chair, groaning as he felt his legs stiffen from the cutoff of movement.

"You have business with us?" he said, a note of exhaustion in his voice. Sleeping on the hard ground hadn't helped his lower back one bit and all Ike could think of now was a nice warm bed and some peace. None of that was to be granted. King Raiol drew himself up in excitement, taking a parchment from his robe sleeve and shaking the paper out of its folds.

"Very much so, although I would have rather liked if your arrival time was more…expeditious, shall we say," he said, cocking his head at the old mercenary leader with a smile. Ike steeled himself, the way the king always regarded him in a conversation put him on edge.

"Obviously we don't have the capability of quicker arrival time; our presence here should make you lucky we even decided to show up-"

"No matter on that, this is much more important." The king of Grantsleive ignored Ike's hostile tone, interrupting the mercenary's words with a wave of his hand. He stood up and handed the parchment to him before sitting back down again to preen his hair with his fingers. Ike scanned the legible document over for a moment, forcing some of his anger away, then handed it back to Raiol, who was beside himself..

"Isn't it exciting? Oh, the riches you may find," the king said with glee and the Ike heard a snort come from Zaroe without even looking.

"Basically you want us to travel to the Saradobi Desert and defeat more Taular," the mercenary leader said, hearing his voice flatten. _Must our missions always include the Taular?_

"You didn't read it all it seems. The Taular leader in occupation of the desert is rumored to have a slew of riches. So your reward goes two ways, you get to have your reward, and I get to have mine; that is after you've successfully retrieved them," King Raiol said, his eyes leering into Ike's. Ike heard the green-haired assassin mutter a foul curse under his breath.

"So all you are doing here is sitting and shoving us off on this large-scale journey through a desert just to get jewels. Meanwhile, you sit here on your lazy ass and dream of gemstones. What the hell are we, women?!" the assassin said aloud, then stood from his chair, succeeding in knocking it over, and stalked out of the room. Everyone's gazes followed him.

"I'll go have a talk with him," Vizian said, then hurried after the assassin, looking chagrined.

"In any case, that's your mission. Do you accept?" King Raiol said after shaking his head, Zaroe's outburst not affecting him in the slightest bit.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Any errors? Mistakes? Things you don't understand? Let me know. I decided to revamp this because my first and older fanfiction needs some love. :D Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Why are we stuck doing this?!" Zaroe asked, sitting grouchily atop his horse and took a swig of water from his canteen. The weather was dry as the sun beat down considerably on the squad as they rode through the desert.

"King's orders," Ike said in a gruff tone, then noticed something dark dart in front of his vision. He put his hand around the pommel of the Ettard, warily gazing around with narrowed eyes. _Nothing…just my imagination, _he thought, then relaxed the tension in his arms. The old mercenary looked back at his squad, Vizian looking determined, Kailen somewhat worried, Zaroe annoyed, Stillian and Scar conversing softly in undertones of breath.

"Leader, what exactly do we have to do? I understand the jewels part, but what do the Taular have to do with any of this?" Scar asked, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"King Raiol sent us to this desert due to a rumor that Taular have been gathering in large numbers in an underground mine below the sands. The other half of the mission is to retrieve the jewels they guard; another fated rumor."

"What I don't understand is why all this is so vague and full of rumors. I think maybe King Raiol knows the full truth and wants us to see it the hard way," Zaroe said and Ike give him a sidelong glare.

"You should know Raiol by now Zaroe; he'd rather us suffer for his cause," the mercenary leader replied. Zaroe snorted but couldn't disagree with that statement as he stole a glance at Kailen and huffed. Ike narrowed his eyes at this but decided not to ask, he was tired of spurring arguments.

"It's very quiet here…shouldn't we have found some sort of life around by now? Meaning Taular?" Vizian said and Kailen swallowed, looking about whilst licking his lips.

"Could it be that the Taular are in this area somewhere but we can't see them ?" he asked, the question made everyone's gazes turn to his.

"Impossible, the Taular are pretty hard to miss in pure daylight, no normal Taular would be caught dead in full plain view," Stillian said and some murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Whatever the case is, we still ride on, no backing out now," Ike said after the murmurs died. "If there are Taular we will find them; they always catch us by surprise. You all should know that; we've been doing these Taular routs for over twenty years."

"But an underground mine, leader? How on earth could we find it in this place? The flatness of it stretches for miles," Vizian asked. Ike shook his head gravely; he was just as perplexed.

"That's why we are upon a mount; we can evacuate the whole area without getting burnt by sand," he said after a moment. The horses Stillian had chosen were ones suited and bred for desert travel, a quite convenient breed.

Suddenly Scar's horse whinnied, stumbling into a sunken patch of sand. All the other horses shied away in alarm, causing soft exclamations and tight fists around reins. Ike and his squad stopped their horses, waiting for Scar's horse to calm down and stop bucking.

"What was that?" Stillian asked with a quirked eyebrow and Scar looked at the sunken patch of ground.

"Uneven patch of sand I guess…" Scar trailed off, looking at Ike for his speculation. The grizzled blue-haired looked at it before shaking his head with a small huff.

"It doesn't mean anything. Let's continue on; we've lost some time just standing here," he said, clicking his tongue, the horses beginning to move once again.

"That splotch up ahead…that's not a mirage is it?" Zaroe asked after a silent moment and Ike swung his gaze to where Zaroe was now pointing. It looked like a small half buried archway, growing larger, not at all a mirage.

"That's not your eyes playing tricks on you. That large archway there exists."

"Strange for something like this to be the only solid thing in sight in this blasted desert." Zaroe mused and everyone slowed their horses to a stop to check it out. The half buried, half-destroyed archway had ancient faded symbols on them. The sand around the area was sunken in and Ike thought he could see a black cavern from underneath it out of the corner of his eye but he disregarded it.

"Let's continue onward. It's not pertaining to our mission," Ike said and they urged their horses into a slow trot. In some areas the sand was sunken; the squad made sure to steer the horses away from them.

"This is a lost case…" Ike heard Zaroe say. Ike was just about to turn around to growl a reply until his horse neighed, leaping backward. The ground that his horse was just walking on sunk as a large black chasm yawned out into view.

"That was close," Ike said under his breath, trying to still the adrenaline rushing in his veins, and saw his squad send him worried glances.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Vizian remarked; everyone murmured agreement.

"Are these traps that we keep on tripping up?" the mercenary leader asked out loud, wiping the sweat off his scarred nose.

"Something is off here…sand doesn't usually sink in a desert, unless the wind has blown it strongly. These sinkholes seem to be everywhere. Now a hole has opened up in front of us and it leads to, Goddess knows where," Scar said, his words setting a tense air around the squad.

"King Raiol sure had his pants in a bunch with this one," Stillian muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's almost late afternoon, let's take a small break," Ike declared. Everyone agreed, taking a drink of water from the canteens King Raiol had provided them with and mopping their brows with towels.

"Thankfully we were sent here in the spring. If this was the summer we would have been roasted out here," Kailen said and Ike could agree with him without a doubt.

Soon they were back to excavating the area, giving up after another hour of finding anything to speed their progress.

"The desert gets cold at night; it drops to around thirty-eight degrees in some cases," Vizian said. Ike only blinked.

"We'll survive," he growled, clearing his throat, and Zaroe muttered, "I think the heat's finally gotten to his head."

"We'll just sleep close together. Not so difficult or complicated, eh?" Scar turned to the green-haired assassin with a coy expression.

"Who's keeping watch?" Stillian asked and the scarred warrior raised his gauntleted hand in suggestion.

"All right. I'll keep the rest of the watch after you Scar." Ike nodded his head. "We leave camp as soon as the sun is seen on the horizon line on the morrow."

* * *

It was a bone-chilling night just as Vizian had said, but Ike dealt with it, no matter if his muscles became cold stiff. He watched his squad sleep, all smushed together, trying to trap heat between them, Scar snoring in contentment. The old mercenary groaned as his knee began to twinge, reminding him eternally of his age.

_What was King Raiol thinking when he sent us to this place, unknown of dangers and weather elements? _The thought of this made Ike place a hand over his sheathed Ettard. _I can remember, although very faintly, of another squad I used to travel around with…in another place and another time. It all passed by so quick_… _However whenever I think about that strange squad my head always pounds as if someone smashed an axe against it. _He groaned a bit in pain at this thought and checked his leg which was newly wrapped in another poultice.

_Who knows how many Taular we will be facing now?_ Ike's thoughts asked. A noise ruptured him out of his thoughts and he whipped his head up in alarm. Ike unsheathed the Ettard, glaring at his surroundings.

"Come out, you've been playing around with me all day, weren't you? I know you're there," Ike snarled, then at his words a winged human materialized from the air.

"Who are you?" Ike said, a dangerous tone in his voice, warily watching the winged human for any sudden movements.

"My name is Skezet Burntalon. I'm a laguz hawk." Skezet introduced himself and Ike was plagued with vague blurred memories of people such as Skezet. _Why does the name laguz strike something deep in me?_

"State your business with me," Ike fired out the statement. Skezet craned his neck, looking at the other members of Ike's squad, as if checking to make sure they weren't awake.

"These words are only for you to hear; only you can see me right now," Skezet said, looking back at Ike critically with startling purple eyes.

"Your homeland will soon be in grave danger by the Taular," the laguz continued and the old mercenary felt a chill.

"My homeland? My homeland is the city of Ansandra, farther south of this desert. How could a large city such as that be threatened by Taular?"

Skezet shook his head at Ike's question, his short blonde hair waving in the air.

"No Ike, your homeland, Crimea in Tellius."

"Tellius?" the grizzled squad leader narrowed his blue eyes.

"Your old home…the place where your mercenaries destroyed evil and sparked much pride."

"I don't recall." Ike felt his head pound as a migraine threatened and the laguz hawk came over closer to him, who tensed.

"Your suspicion is unneeded; as you can clearly see I am weaponless and defenseless. My being here alone without a flesh and bone body puts me at a greater risk as it is; my powers make me vulnerable to any attack," Skezet said. The old mercenary leader was drawn to the purple eyes of the laguz, memories vaguely trying to resurface, but failing to sustain themselves. The pounding persisted; annoying him.

"How do you know of my name anyway? Most importantly how do you know I am the very same Ike from those years long ago?" Ike forced himself not to rub his temples and the laguz gave a bright smile.

"Much I've heard; stories and songs of your valor. I knew that if I searched long enough in this world I'd find you. I knew you are the same Ike because I can sense it; I know that I am looking at the Hero of the Blue Flames."

"Interesting. But that doesn't answer to my doubts fully. Why are you enlisting of me? There must be a younger, more convenient warrior to take my place. I'm just a retired leader in charge of my group here. I've given up on war and death a very long time back, Skezet. Who you see in front of you is not the man you are looking for," the grizzled mercenary growled and the laguz's eyes hardened.

"Because I know you are capable of the task, no matter how much time has past since your blood has boiled in the solid state of battle," Skezet said. Ike heaved a weary sigh at the hawk's words.

"You hold such faith in someone you don't know so well aside from tales and stories."

"I just have this feeling that you are the one who will ultimately solve this issue. You've done it in the past, and I know you can do it again. Please Ike," the laguz said, then cocked his head.

"I must return to Phoenicis now, promise me that you will think on it Ike. Tellius needs you," he said, then abruptly vanished. Ike flinched, then blinked with another sigh, plopping softly back onto the sand. _Tellius needs you. _Those three words circled around Ike's head until the sun came over the horizon line again.

* * *

"Another day of worthless searching," Zaroe grumbled after he woke, checking his sheathed daggers. Ike swung a glare at him, holding himself back from smashing the assassin in the face.

"Quit complaining Zaroe," he growled, not in any mood to spar and argue, and Zaroe huffed in reply, stretching.

"We can travel on foot until the sand becomes too hot," Scar suggested. The grizzled mercenary inclined his head, taking the reins of his horse, leading it alongside him.

Then a scream sounded and Ike whirled around to find Vizian's arm spurting blood.

"What happened?!" he asked as everyone drew their weapons, looking at the healer with wide eyes.

"Something slashed me!" she wailed, then flinched as her horse whinnied, fleeing the scene with a weeping wound on its hindquarter, the blood falling to the sand with a small hiss

"We're being attacked by an invisible enemy! Vizian climb onto a horse!" Ike roared the command and she wasted no time swinging into a nearby saddle. Ike knew this would help him pinpoint the unknown enemy's exact location and calculate where it would strike next

A slice sounded, the horse Vizian was on stumbled, bleeding onto the grainy sand from its knees.

Ike dashed over, then felt something slice his side. With a snarl he swung his Ettard around and it cut through something.

"To me!" Ike said to his mercenaries. They came over just as the grizzled blue-haired man slashed the unknown enemy again. A strangled cry filled the air, blood splattered to the ground, and a writhing black mass appeared in the sand. The creature was sliced halfway into two.

"What is that?!" Scar said, mouth open, and Ike gave a grimace, wiping the blood that had landed on his cheek.

"A Taular," he said, eyes darkening. The Taular gave one more pained shriek before falling silent, dying.

"What just happened here?" Stillian asked, voice soft, eyes flickering, and Vizian leaped off her horse, hurrying over to the scene.

"Anyone injured besides me?" she said and everyone's heads turned to Ike, who checked his side, then shook his head.

"Taular normally don't have the power to conceal themselves into invisibility. This now puts us at a disadvantage," he said. "How many of these enemies will we face? Taular don't usually come out in pure daylight; could they be evolving ater all the years we faced them? Vizian consider getting that arm checked out, now." Ike's jaw was tight.

Vizian murmured a soft chant, the wound on her arm closing, then she healed the horse as well.

"That should do it." she said. The grizzled mercenary nodded, wiping the blood off his sword with a deft hand.

"What are we going to do about the Taular corpse?" Stillian asked, thumbing the split oozing creature,

Ike was ready to reply, however the sand below the massacred body sunk in and the corpse fell into a black ditch.

"I'm beginning to think there is some significance with these randomly placed holes. Anyone have a torch?" Ike asked.

Kailen brought one out of the supply bag, the top bursting into flame. The mercenary leader pointed at the hole. "Throw the torch down there." Kailen did as was told and threw the torch. Ike peered over the edge, watching as the torch plummeted, then clattered to the ground, lighting up the area.

"Well squad, seems as though we found our underground mine," Ike declared and everyone peered down the cavern, murmuring among themselves.

"The sand in the areas around here were sunken in; they were all underground passages to the mine," Kailen said, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Ike felt his gaze flatten coldly as he comprehended exactly what the long-haired warrior had just said. The mercenary looked chagrined, _almost as if...what he had said was a secret, _Ike thought, his jaw setting, hands clenching.

"So you knew…considering that's why you and Zaroe wouldn't tell me what was so urgent about this mission," Ike said, voice tight. Zaroe tensed in anger as his name was mentioned.

"King Raiol must mistrust my loyalty that much, to hide a secret component to this mission and only tell you, Kailen," the grizzled mercenary leader growled, Kailen squirming under his intense leer.

"I should have told you leader, but King Raiol told me to keep it secret. He wanted to test you."

"Of course he did. I bet King Raiol must have known about the invisible Taular then, right?" Ike asked, voice dangerous now and Kailen nodded, a grimace on his face.

"Vizian could have died from that hidden information. Do you know that?" Ike said, rage making him take a step towards the long-haired warrior. Vizian swung her gaze to Ike, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I am a healer you know," she said, her voice indignant, but was ignored.

"How many people from my squad have to be wounded and possibly die before King Raiol is satisfied?" Ike growled the question. Silence met his words.

"Let's go," he huffed, already sick of the mission, leaping down the hole and grunting when his legs took the brunt of the impact.

Wordlessly his squad followed and after straightening from the fall they found themselves looking into the red eyes of Taular in the gloom. Ike cursed and slashed his Ettard, taking out two Taular who tried to dodge but failed. The two creature's bodies collided with a thump; then they bled the rest of their lives out on the rock ground.

Kailen grabbed the torch off the ground and three Taular growled, racing at him. They never breathed again as Stillian, jabbed his lance into their hearts. One Taular was impaled, the blood seeping from it as it screamed; the others laid on the ground. Ike fought back to back with Scar, who swung a heavy axe at a Taular that attempted to jump on Ike. Blood splashed Ike's jaw and he grunted, wiping it away and spitting on a fallen Taular corpse.

Another made its way to Zaroe, who leaped onto the monster's back, stabbing his two daggers through, killing the Taular and severing its spine.

"Vizian, to me, it's too dangerous to be separated from us!" Ike said to her. Vizian ducked as a Taular attempted to swipe at her head, missing by mere inches. Kailen took that Taular down with his sword, grimacing as hot blood splattered onto his armor.

Zaroe stalked over to a Taular who tried to flee and slit its throat with ease. One more Taular remained; Ike rushed over to it and slashed his sword, dismembering and slicing off the Taular's arm. Kailen rushed over and finished the deed without a word.

"We seemed to have cleared them out, but who knows how many more we will face until we find the boss guarding the jewels," Ike said, catching his breath. Kailen handed the torch to him with a nod, a contrite look in his eyes.

They continued to walk, following the grizzled mercenary until the hallway opened to a huge chamber where eight Taular waited. They screeched their war cries, making a beeline for Ike, who took the torch in his left hand, slicing the Ettard into skin. Blood sprayed the air and a Taular fell with a pained cry, roiling on the ground, limbs flailing.

Stillian and Scar fought together, slashing sword and lance together, pushing three Taular back. Then they whirled their weapons around; the three Taular died where they stood. Zaroe snuck behind a Taular and as it opened its mouth to cry out a warning the green-haired assassin took care of it with a precise slice of his dagger.

After the eight Taular were killed the squad continued on, anxious to reach their destination. Another long hallway widened and the squad was able to regain their breath for a moment.

"Do you think this is the Taular's home base? I'm beginning to think that this place is where they originated from," Scar asked Ike after another bloody battle ended.

"Could be. However, here in this underground mine these Taular seemed to be controlled by something. The other Taular we usually face are different; they attacked due to intrusions."

Another chamber opened up to their sight and Vizian gasped as the room became infested with Taular that appeared from thin air. This chamber however had light streaming in it from an opening in the far side of the room.

Ike narrowed his eyes, spotting a larger Taular in the midst of the others, knowing at once that it was the leader. The Taular leader raised a clawed hand, pointing right at Ike's squad. At once the Taular screeched cries and raced at them. Ike blinked once, then suddenly dashed off straight for the leader.

"Ike! What are you doing?!" Zaroe said and Kailen shook his head.

"He's going to kill the leader, quickly, keep the other Taular off him!" The warrior unsheathed his axe, then the Taular were upon them. Ike meanwhile slashed at anything and everything in sight and range, clearing a path. Taular fell to his Ettard but more rushed in to fight when one fell.

"There's too many of them!" Vizian cried out as the squad members made a defensive circle around her, protecting her from the Taular.

"No matter! Keep on fighting!" Zaroe exclaimed to the others and they nodded, destroying Taular after Taular. Vizian healed who she could from her position, hoping dearly inside Ike would reach the leader soon.

Ike continued on his path, the Taular managing to slash him once or twice, but he felt no pain. Finally he saw a space where the Taular weren't so closely together, then leapt to that area. Ike looked up to find the leader gazing down at him in contempt.

"So, the great valiant leader of this pathetic group arrives." The voice sounded breathy and hoarse from not speaking regularly.

"Yes, I have arrived, to take you down along with all your Taular scum!" Ike growled and the Taular leader snorted with amusement.

"I believe your crew is going to fall first," it said, a tone in its voice making the mercenary risk a backward glance to see his squad in a circle, looking fatigued.

"We'll see about that!" Ike said, then roared, dashing at the Taular and slashing the Ettard at it. It blocked the attack with a foot, the impact causing Ike to slide back, skidding on the ground.

He shook his head, recovered his balance, then raced at the leader who then vanished, growling a chuckle. In its place were five Taular who simultaneously attacked, eyes flashing. Ike stood his ground and slashed away, even adding a kick or punch to mix up his strategy. Once they were defeated the blue-haired man roared, "Come out cur! Fight me like a man!"

The Taular materialized behind him, slashing a large dagger out and Ike spun around just in time, parrying the blow, hearing something snap. It was one of the leader's claws and blood spurted from the severed nail.

Ike leaped aside as the leader screeched with blazing eyes, attempting to slash the mercenary into two. Ike swung his sword and was able to slice the Taular's leg, making the creature stumble. The Taular leader pulsed with a dark power, its eyes turning orange as invisible shockwaves shot into the air.

A fierce throb blazed in Ike's mind and he shook his head, trying to eliminate it. He crumpled to the ground with a wheeze, the Taular leader pinning him down with a clawed hand, leering into the mercenary's blue eyes.

"Just think of this, human! After you're finished we will pick your meat and bones apart until you scream for mercy," the Taular leader growled. Ike squirmed before throwing his Ettard into the Taular's arm, impaling it with a gush of blood.

"Damn!" The leader cursed, letting the grizzled mercenary go, who stood up and grabbed his sword out of the arm. A furious flame filled him, invigorating him, making any wounds nullified. He came to the Taular who pulsed once more with dark magic. This time the headache was extreme, to the point where Ike could have screamed sheer agony if he hadn't clamped his jaw shut.

Ike roared instead as he threw the Ettard up into the air before leaping up to grasp it, plunging down and slicing straight through the Taular leader. Blood was all Ike could see and he became covered in it.

Screams littered the air as all the remaining Taular in the room collapsed to the floor writhing, breathing their last. The headache disappeared, all the exertion came back forcefully in Ike's fatigued muscles. He wobbled in place as he stood, seeing the fallen Taular leader bleeding out a river on the ground.

"Just remember…human, this isn't over. We will strike again…," the Taular gasped out, then its eyed rolled into the back of its head.

"Leader you did it!" Kailen said in triumph as he and the other mercenaries raced over to Ike, who took a shaky breath.

"That was tough," he stated, rubbing his temples with a groan, and Vizian gave him a once over, checking for wounds.

"We were ready to give out from exhaustion; it seemed like the endless flow of them would never stop," Kailen said and Scar gave a nod, breathing a sigh of relief, wiping blood of his jaw with the back of his hand.

"The leader had coordinated all those Taular, they were all controlled as I said before." Ike stole a glance at the Taular leader. Everyone gazed at the Taular for a bit and Vizian's face twisted; she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Look! Here are those jewels we were having such a hard-pressed time looking for. Can you believe this mutiny?!" Zaroe growled from the left of the chamber. Ike and his squad walked over to him, finding find three rubies, one sapphire, and a silver amulet that glowed a blue light on top of a mound of dried mud.

"All for a circular piece of junk and two measly jewels? Man, I have seen far better "crap" in a chamber pot," Stillian grumbled and Scar cackled in laughter.

Ike was washed into another vague memory of another amulet that glowed blue fire. _Why do things from my muddled past keep on showing up? _he thought, troubled, the minor headache returning again.

"Leader! Let's get a move on, Kailen has found a way out!" Zaroe called, rupturing Ike from his thoughts.

"Coming now." Ike stood for a moment, then without thinking he swiped the amulet and placed it with care into his armor's pocket. The mercenary washed the blood off his face and arms with the canteen of water on his belt, then hurried outside to find that he and his mercenaries were by the stone archway they saw in the beginning of the desert.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Excellent, most excellent indeed!" King Raiol's eyes glittered as Ike's worn out group shuffled into the bronze chamber.

"You sent us there only for us to waste our time finding four jewels," Zaroe growled as he threw the rubies and sapphire at the king, who caught them protectively.

"You must be gentle with these! They cost millions," King Raiol said, his tone holding a light reproach. He gazed at the jewels as if he'd never seen a ruby or a sapphire, stroking them.

"Such exquisite beauty… Ike you and your mercenaries have done well," the king continued, putting the jewels in his bronze robe pocket.

"Why didn't you tell me the Taular in the Saradobi Desert have the power to become invisible? Or rather, why did you only tell Kailen? " Ike asked, his hands clenching.

"Just a test merely. That's all." The king widened his squinty eyes, but the grizzled mercenary narrowed his own eyes.

"If Kailen had not told me of your schemes Vizian would have died or we would have never found that underground mine." Ike's voice had fierce anger in it. Not even Vizian spoke at that sentence.

"You most certainly don't need my help all the time, Ike. Try figuring things out on your own."

"No, you're right. We don't need your help, but when it pertains to a mission in a place we know little of, then yes we do."

"You should be lucky that I funded you all these years. Without me, you would just be an old mercenary leader desperately looking for a job," King Raiol said, jaw tight, then he clapped his hands.

"But enough small talk; another mission of great importance awaits. I had just been notified that there is the small continent about four months of ship travel away from here, Tellius is its name. Lately there has been talk going around that the Taular have been growing in strong numbers there.

"Even more shocking, rumors proclaim that a mere human has been controlling them. Another rumor that I have heard states that the Taular will be traveling to the country of Crimea in Tellius to destroy the monarchy. When that day will come, I do not know. The queen of Crimea has sent me a message, asking me to send my best warriors to clear them out before it is too late. That's where you six come into the picture," King Raiol said. Ike stiffened as he felt the blue glow from the amulet deep in his pocket flare up in heat.

"More Taular... Didn't we clear out enough of them in the Saradobi Desert already?" Zaroe said in an undertone and the king glanced at him.

"Precisely my boy. You have, but you haven't extricated them fully. However many people living in and around that desert now have peace."

"When do you want us to depart?" Ike asked, his voice still tight with anger over the last subject and King Raiol's face erupted into a smile.

"Good, you've decided to go! Are you ready to depart tomorrow?" the king asked, eyes bright. Ike gave a slow nod in answer.

"Yeah we are, to get away from you…" Zaroe muttered but this time King Raiol didn't hear him.

"Yes," said, sick of the king's presence.

"Good good! I wish you six luck then. You will take the journey on a ship will dock for a short break on the island of Phoenicis in Tellius. From there you will depart and the last two months of your journey will be to Port Toha. Then an emissary I have conveniently sent there years ago will take you to Crimea safely. Tonight however, you can choose to rest up and clean yourselves here in my lovely castle."

* * *

"What is this thing?" Ike asked aloud to himself that night as he gazed at the emblem in his hand, sitting up in the bed. The moon sent flittering light through the glass windows and Ike could see ancient writing inscribed on the artifact in another language. The guest room he was in was small, but quaint in a sense. It had one window that overlooked Tankant's busy marketplace and the ocean, the body of water alive with movement and white caps.

"So you have decided to journey back to Tellius, Ike?" asked a voice, then Skezet appeared, his blonde head a familiar sight.

"How did you know of my decision?" Ike looked at him and the laguz made a knowing smile, eyes flashing.

"I had followed you back to here, truth to be told. I figured that I'd see what your decision was. I have overheard everything that strange king was saying; seems my prayers were answered after all," he said, walking over to Ike.

"Do you truly think my squad alone can defeat the Taular?" the mercenary leader asked.

"You won't be alone though, that much I know," The hawk laguz inclined his head. "I have much faith that you can do it."

"What do you know about the human leading the Taular in Tellius?"

"I don't know Ike, I apologize. However what the king said before was true; Crimea will be under attack very soon."

"Will we make it to Tellius in time?" Ike decided to ask this last question and Skezet gave a grave shrug of his shoulders.

"It depends on when the Taular strike," he said, then looked at the amulet in the mercenary's hand.

"I see you have acquired the Goddess Yune's Emblem," Skezet observed, eyes sharp. Ike looked at the laguz critically, the Goddess's name ringing a faint bell in his mind.

"How…?" Ike asked, his voice catching, looking at the amulet in his hand, enlightened.

"It's her way of calling you back to your home, Ike. Now I don't know why you left Tellius to come here. I won't ask of your obligations to this place. The Goddess has involved herself in this situation, so this must be truly important," Skezet said. "From the stories I've heard, after you killed Ashera, Yune saved the people from their petrified state, then told the world that she would go into a deep sleep. She had disappeared, but left with these words 'If you have need of me, I will come, but in the form of an amulet.'"

"Skezet, I believe you know that Yune has predicted a prophecy."

"It is probable," he said and there was silence for a moment between the two of them.

"I must go now, I wish you luck on your journey. Maybe we will see each other in Phoenicis when you arrive," the laguz said.

"Maybe." Ike looked down at the emblem, its blue flames glowing bright. Skezet vanished and the grizzled mercenary looked at where the laguz had been.

The emblem in Ike's hand became warmer and he cupped his other hand around it, wanting to preserve the warmth.

* * *

"Does everyone have their things? We are to sail upon the sea for two months, take a brief pit stop, then head out for the last two months to Port Toha," Ike said in the morning to his squad and everyone nodded in finality.

"How exciting! We get to travel to a distant continent!" Vizian said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Let's hope I don't get seasick…" Stillian said under his breath and Scar chuckled at that statement.

"Ah, Ike! Finally you are here. Are you all ready to go?" King Raiol asked; today he had on another bronze robe as he came over to the mercenaries in the great hall of the castle.

"Yes, is the ship ready?" Ike asked as he felt the emblem in his armor's pocket become warm again.

"All set Ike. This way please." King Raiol beckoned them with a finger, leading Ike and his squad through a corridor to the front gates. The guards gave a nod as the king, the mercenary leader, and his group passed.

"Travel to the Shipyard and ask for a man by the name of Crogar. He will get you all settled onto his ship and set sail for Tellius. Many blessings to you all!" King Raiol said, then waved before heading back into his castle, the doors shutting behind him. Ike set his jaw. _Raiol seems so eager to kick us out with such minute details about this mission._

"Well, let's go," the blue-haired mercenary said after a moment. Then they left Raiol's castle, heading through the large city; a pungent smell in the air, made Ike's nose crinkle.

"Come buy our wares! Thirty silver coins! Twenty coins if you buy two," some merchants cried out as Ike and his squad headed through the streets.

"Thank the Goddess I'm not claustrophobic," the grizzled mercenary heard Vizian say from the chock-full of people in the street. They walked, avoiding the slow movers and watching out for the waste material on the cobblestones from horses and possibly other animals.

The Shipyard came into view after the mercenaries made two left turns down the streets and Ike strode up to two guards, who watched him, hands on their weapons.

"The king has sent us here. I am Ike of the Raiol Mercenaries, the squad you see behind me. We looking for a man by the name of Crogar," Ike said. One guard pointed in the direction, looking bored.

"Crogar is that way; he should be with his ship, considering he never leaves it." The guard turned back to him and the other guard snorted.

"What do you think that guy does all day?" the other guard asked the first, who scratched his head.

"Beats me. Probably just gazes at his ship like a long lost lover or a wench in a serving bar."

Ike decided to move on, leaving the guards to their talk.

Soon they found the man they were looking for, who was painting the hull of his ship, concentration in his gaze.

Crogar, upon scrutiny, appeared to be young with dark green stubble around his lips and forest green hair. His body was stout, but stocky, and he painted with skill and concentration, the movements slick and smooth.

"You must be Crogar," Ike said. Crogar flinched, then turned to look at Ike's crew.

"King Raiol sent us to you, to sail us to Tellius," the old mercenary leader continued, then the ship captain's mouth broke into a smile.

"Good day to you six! As you know, or may know, I'm Crogar, in charge of this beauty right here." Crogar made a flourish at his ship.

"Now don't just stand there. Come on aboard!" The captain gestured to Ike and his squad. The grizzled mercenary gave a nod, climbing abroad, his squad following closely behind, Zaroe sniffing disdainfully.

"It's my utmost pleasure to have been recommended by King Raiol, in fact you don't even have to pay me for this trip. It's on the house," Crogar said, a sort of anticipation and bliss in his voice.

Ike blinked. "That's generous, to trust so much in people you don't know."

"All the better, strangers are welcome. If the king has entrusted them to my care then I don't doubt him for a second. Are we ready to set sail?" the boat captain asked and Ike gave a thumbs up, earning a snicker from Scar and Zaroe. _Crogar sure seems eager to set sail, he must not get much to do, as those guards had said earlier. _Ike thought to himself.

"Good! There are cabins below the deck if you feel the need to rest or what have you. Tellius is your destination you said, right?" Crogar asked, as if trying to make sure.

"Yes." Ike scratched an itch on his neck, scowling at it.

"All right." The boat captain walked to his ship wheel, then unfurled a large sail, the fabric a creamy white color. He turned the wheel and the boat moved, Ike holding onto the railing as they sailed out of the Shipyard, on their way.

* * *

"Leader…what's wrong? You seem in deep thought," Kailen asked as he walked over to Ike that night, who was gazing at the waning half moon. White slender clouds moved in the sky, not daring to intercept the moon.

"I had a strange dream last night…a winged human came up to me, telling me he was a hawk laguz. Skezet, the laguz's name, told me that I must return to my homeland, which he claimed was Tellius," Ike said after a long moment, knowing Kailen wouldn't believe Skezet was actually real. Kailen's brown eyes flickered but thew mercenary leader didn't turn to look at him.

"I figured that Ansandra was your homeland, considering I met you there thirty years back," the warrior said and Ike shook his head in a slow motion.

"I remember arriving in Ansandra, forty years ago…but I can't remember what happened in my earlier years of life. I've been plagued with vague memories of this Tellius place." He turned to look at Kailen. The long-haired warrior gave a small sympathetic smile; Ike knew Kailen was already lost.

"This emblem here…Skezet told me is the Goddess Yune's," the grizzled man explained, taking the amulet out, where it shone a bright blue, feeling lukewarm in his hand.

"That's the emblem from the underground Taular mine. That's the Goddess Yune's? Truly? Why did you decided to take it?" Kailen asked. Ike shrugged his wearied shoulders, not understanding anymore.

"Involuntary impulse I assume." The grizzled mercenary leader sighed.

"Leader…when we get to this Tellius continent, what will you do? Will you follow Raiol's mission?" Kailen said after a long suffocating moment between them.

"I have no ties to Tellius; I may as well do what is asked, no matter how much I loathe it." Ike looked back up at the sky. Kailen's gray eyes widened in surprise at his leader's words, but he didn't say anything; he just stood with Ike until a yawn burst from him and he left Ike alone again.

"Goddess Yune…if you are listening to me now, please guide me to the right path. Show me the way," Ike murmured then hung his head, closing his eyes, troubled.

* * *

It was a long two months, Crogar had superb handling with his ship no matter what weather patterns the days brought. Ike found himself perched on the ship deck night after night, in deep thought, gazing at the amulet, the headaches pestering him as memories fought in his mind.

_What is going to happen to me in Tellius when I arrive there? Will I be seen as an enemy in this land?_

* * *

"What's wrong with Ike?" the mercenary lewader heard Vizian ask Zaroe one day who looked fleetingly at Ike, shrugging his shoulders.

"How should I know?" the green-haired assassin said and the healer sighed.

"He just hasn't been himself as soon as we got on this ship. It's as if…he's become older than he truly is," she said in a soft voice.

_Has that happened? _Ike asked himself, then he made a loud sigh, informing Vizian and Zaroe that he was listening to their conversation.

"We are concerned for you, Ike. We want to know if you're all right," Vizian said, pity in her usually blissful voice, and Ike put the amulet away, then turned around to face them.

"I've been just thinking…about why my past is a muddled mess in my mind," he said after a moment. Vizian came over closer, her green eyes flickering.

"Well remember, don't hesitate to tell us of your thoughts when you figure them out, okay? We are always here for you, Ike," she said, putting a hand on the grizzled old mercenary leader's shoulder, and Ike nodded. Zaroe had left; he wasn't into deep conversations it seemed.

Her touch made him feel even more weary and he grimaced. _Why so they care so much for me?_Ike thought.

"Thanks Vizian. I just need to figure some things out. Tell everyone that I'm fine if I don't get the chance," he told her. The healer nodded, a smile returning to her face.

"That I will do, Ike. No worries, I got this all down pat," she said and hurried after where Zaroe went.

* * *

"Ike, I noticed you're still out here. What's up?" Crogar asked, coming over after throwing the anchor overboard to keep the ship stationary in the water for the night.

"Crogar, what do you know about Tellius?" Ike asked in a gruff tone. Crogar brightened up, looking pleased to have been questioned.

"Well, besides from stories, and visiting the place many years ago, I heard that a huge great scale war had taken place between humans and laguz there about forty years ago," he said. Ike nodded, figuring where this was going.

"The laguz and humans in the end banded together to destroy the true evil in the form of the goddess Ashera. The hero of this whole thing, the man's name was Ike…" Crogar trailed off as he said this, then looked at the mercenary leader.

"What a coincidence! Didn't you say your name was Ike?" the sailor captain asked.

"Yes." Ike looked at him and Crogar's eyes bugged.

"Impossible! I would have known if you were the very same Ike that had saved Tellius those years ago."

"I would have known as well to tell you the truth," Ike said in a dry tone, a hint of regret in his voice. _Am I really that heroic as the tales in Tellius say?_

"No…you aren't the same Ike. The Ike in the great stories had left on a journey to a faraway land, never to be seen again. It would be crazy if that Ike was here right now with me," Crogar said after a moment of studying the old mercenary with scrutiny. "As I know of now the countries of Tellius are in harmony with each other…nothing really wrong is going on; there's no corruption. By the way I never got to ask you. What makes you want to travel to Tellius anyway?"

"King Raiol's orders. He insisted that we travel there to the city of Crimea and help out the monarchy."

"I see. Well speaking of, we should be arriving at Phoenicis in less than three weeks time. I just wanted to let you know that," the captain said, then he walked over to ladder nearby and climbed down it, entering the living quarters. Ike rested his arms on the ship's rail and let his mind take him as he gazed up at the brilliant stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 4

* * *

"Finally! Land! I couldn't take anymore of that sea traveling," Zaroe huffed with relief as Phoenicis was in view.

"We will be arriving in about seven hours; it will be early afternoon when we dock," Crogar announced, then everyone looked over the ship's railings to see Phoenicis.

"Let's hope the people are friendly…" Vizian trailed off and Scar looked at her.

"I'm sure they are, considering they are letting this ship use this little rest spot," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are we taking a pit stop here anyway?" Zaroe asked Ike but Crogar answered for him.

"Well, Phoenicis is Grantsleive's ally, King Raiol had claimed in the legal document about monopolies and trade. So the country won't object to passing ships regaining lost materials and supplies."

"What does Phoenicis look like?" Vizian said and Crogar gave a shrug.

"From my last voyage there about twenty years ago I recall large forests and a tall golden fortress. The people were kind enough to let me regroup there."

Vizian pursed her lips in thought.

"It's better than King Raiol breathing down our neck all the time," Stillian said, earning a chuckle from Ike, Scar, and Zaroe.

"Finally he has some sort of life in him!" Zaroe swung a mockingly surprised glance at Ike, who snorted.

"A huge relief, huh?" The grizzled mercenary rolled his eyes. The assassin chuckled again, however Ike could see relief in his brown eyes. _Or are my eyes going along with my common sense? _he thought.

"I was just in deep thought about things…that's what happens to a leader as time goes on and he slowly gets older than dirt," Ike continued, then everyone went silent, looking out at the land.

"What will we do when we reach Phoenicis?" Scar asked Crogar, who gave a small smile at the hybrid fighter.

"Well, you all can go exploring; I'd imagine we will be staying at Phoenicis for two days at the most while I gather materials. Might as well get used to the place, considering you all haven't been there before." The captain shot the old mercenary a quick glance at this statement.

"Why don't you guys tell me of how you all got together as a group? I love a good story." Crogar stretched, a smile on his face. Ike cleared his throat, ready to begin, refusing to sigh. He hated when people wanted to know how he met his mercenaries or what he used to do in the past. Ike felt that it was too generic of a way to start a conversation.

"Well…about forty years ago I had arrived in the land I now call my home, Ansandra," the old mercenary began. "For twenty years I wandered about, taking on solo jobs and even joining some active mercenary groups in the city. However each and every one of them kicked me out because of the excuse that I was too powerful for them to handle." A cold smirk crossed Ike's features for a moment in his telling, then he continued.

"One day, about a month later from being kicked out of the rattiest mercenary group I have ever been employed in, I met Zaroe and Kailen. Both of them saw me in the town and Kailen was curious enough to ask me where I came from. They were both young and curious and I felt quite comfortable around them, so I told them at the time.

"We became friends afterward; if we saw each other in Ansandra we would gather and catch up on anything new. I told them about my job as a mercenary leader and they were rapt with attention." Ike saw Kailen fidget, embarrassed. Zaroe only smirked knowingly, elbowing the long-haired warrior.

"Then King Raiol made his presence in Ansandra and declared that an enemy of a very 'large' scale had been discovered. 'The Taular,' he had paused dramatically, 'are extremely dangerous and have been set out to destroy cities in Grantsleive.'

"Raiol explained that the Taular had been produced at a rapid pace under our noses and he needed a worthy handful of warriors dispatched to kill them. He had proclaimed that the Taular were engaged in assassination and dark magic, but were still weak, making them easy prey for a burly bunch of soldiers. I remember Kailen turning to me and Zaroe in the crowd, asking me if we should be that worthy handful of warriors." Kailen gave an embarrassed smile here at the mercenary leader's words.

"We went up to King Raiol afterward and Kailen asked if we could help with the Taular. King Raiol was pleased, immediately sending us to his home city to gather weapons and armor without a beat or suspicion. As soon as we reached Tankant we met Scar and Stillian who had blindly stumbled out of an inn. We asked them if they knew where the best places to buy armor were located and they were happy to help us, pointing out the right way despite being horribly drunk.

"They came up to us again before we met up with King Raiol for our first mission. Scar and Stillian wanted to come along with us, providing that they heard about us going to destroy Taular. I agreed, and from that point on they decided to call me 'leader' no matter what.

"King Raiol sent us on our first mission a week later to travel to the Beha Lake down south of Ansandra and destroy an encampment of Taular. As we left to accept the job, I was asked to sign a blood contract with the king, pledging my and my squad's life-long service.

"In that very same mission we met Vizian, who was mourning over her brother. Vizian's brother had been taken in by the Taular and killed just mere hours before we had arrived. After we took care of the Taular, Vizian made a sudden turn around, begging us to allow her join our team. We agreed and our squad of six took on King Raiol's jobs from then to now and beyond," Ike finished, leaving out Rewsha's story and her sad death.

"That's astounding; you all must have been very brave to take on those dark enemies yourselves," Crogar said, awed, and Ike grunted, shaking his head.

"We do as we were told. When duty calls we answer to it. Cowardice is not allowed."

Crogar gave a nod, proceeding to control his ship once again.

"I still think it's very honorable. However…why can't you remember anything prior to arriving in Grantsleive, Ike?"

"That's a question I've been asking myself a lot lately. I don't understand it at all. It's as if there's something purposely blocking me from remembering, but what would I know? I'm much older than I've been, an old man..." Ike trailed his answer off, scratching his head, leaving the conversation at that. _An old man who should stop this futile attempt to lead the mercenary group and take missions…. An old man who is as useful as a filled chamber pot..._

* * *

"Here we are, guys! Phoenicis!" Crogar called as he pointed to the advancing island. Everyone gave exhausted cheers as the ship docked and the captain put the anchor down, walking over to place the gangplank on the dock.

"Oh! I can't wait; this is just exciting!" Vizian said as they walked off the ship. The emblem in Ike's pocket heated up considerably in the moment his feet touched down in the harbor. As Ike gazed around he saw many people walking and trying to get where they needed to go, their hair colors brown, black, blonde, or mixed. However, these people were different from humans; they looked just like Skezet: hawk laguz!

The emblem blazed hotter and Ike flinched, for he heard a voice whisper softly in his mind, _Remember!_

As soon as Ike heard the word his vision went black, a vivid memory opening before his eyes of a huge war between laguz and humans. Everything began to bombard him; it was as if a barrier had been just lifted off his mind. Ike remembered everything: his father's cruel death, the Black Knight, King Ashnard and his terrible reign in Crimea, Queen Elincia Ridell of Crimea of whom he used to love, Sanaki of Begnion, and Sothe and Micaiah of Daein. He remembered the six different kinds of laguz, the cats, the wolves, the hawks, the dragons, the herons, and the ravens. Ike remembered all of this and more. What hit him the hardest was the memory of his old mercenaries; all of them together. The grizzled mercenary made an anguished strangled cry and felt his mind blank out as his limbs crumpled.

* * *

"Ike…wake up," said a voice.

Ike struggled into consciousness, seeing a blurry face looking down at him as he opened his eyes. He sat up to feel his head whirl, feeling sick to his stomach, his fingers on his temples.

"Don't push yourself too hard now; you've just recovered from a faint," the voice continued, strikingly male, and finally the old mercenary's eyes focused to find a tall tan man in front of him, his face near his.

The man's skin was golden: the type of color that women would lust for, and he wore a green robe-like jacket that was open by the chest area and belted around his midriff. Behind the man's back were large brown stationary wings that rustled with every movement. His dark brown spiky hair was grizzled, his eyes a piercing color. Above his eyes the man wore a faded red headband.

"Do you remember me?" the man asked, drawing back, his poignant gaze still focused on Ike's. Then the grizzled mercenary flinched as he realized he did remember; this was the hawk king of Phoenicis.

"Tibarn," Ike said after a moment, feeling sudden emotion clog his throat. His hand was grasped by the laguz, who had a pleased smile on his face.

"Of course you remember. That's a load off my mind, Ike," the hawk king said. The mercenary didn't know what to say.

"However, you can't name me as the hawk king anymore; I've retried from that, but age has treated me well. As I see it has for you as well Ike." Tibarn grinned and Ike gave a chuckle.

"Hardly, I am so old I'm almost useless," he said, then hawk laguz let lose a guffaw in return.

"Notice the keyword is 'almost'," the hawk king pointed out with a grand smile on his scarred face. "You have never changed Ike, in all the forty years I've seen scant of you. But where did all those gray and white hairs come from?"

"It's nature's way of coloring me as I grow older. It's been a long time but I'm back home..."

"You aren't back to visit; that's what I've heard. It seems you are here on business."

"So my mercenary group has told you of the Taular?" Ike asked and Tibarn nodded.

"Nasty things those are. We don't know where they originate from or how they came to Tellius in the first place. We've seen peace, or what resembles it, for forty years after you departed from us. Thank the Goddess that those Taular haven't breached Phoenicis. I've heard stories about them; how they irk some people."

"It's good that Phoenicis has seen great peace," Ike said, hearing a hoarse tone in his voice which Tibarn heard.

"Everyone is going to be so up in arms when they hear you are finally back."

The thought of his old mercenaries slipped into Ike's mind that this moment.

"What of Crimea and the Greil Mercenaries?" he asked and the retired hawk king made a grimace.

"I went to visit them around ten years ago to check up on them; they seemed to be quite fine, if not a smaller group than when you left."

"My sister Mist?" The grizzled mercenary felt all his senses focusing on ever word the hawk said, feeling sudden homesickness pierce him.

"Aye. She married Boyd and they have three children under my understanding. Two boys and a girl," Tibarn said and Ike felt a relieved smile pass across his face.

_My Goddess, I feel so old now…Mist has children. My sister is all grown up…_

"What about you Ike? Any fine lady gracing you?"

"My life has no time for a wife," Ike said, his gruffness returning to his voice, making Tibarn chuckle.

"Well, no matter on that. What matters most is what's going on with you. Are you truly planning on ridding Tellius of all the Taular?"

"How did you figure that out, Tibarn?"

"Well, I put two and two together, that's the only reason why you are here, no?"

"The king of Gransleive, the place I came here from, ordered that I protect Crimea from destruction."

"I may seem old now but I know there's still life in this old shell of mine, ready to fight with and for you."

"Thank you for your support, Tibarn. It is really unneeded however," Ike said and the retired hawk king waved his sentence away, his eyes looking squarely at him.

"It's nothing. Just paying my dues for a longtime war comrade of Tellius and a cherished ally."

"Who is the king of Phoenicis now? Considering you are retired," Ike asked. Tibarn gave a pleased chuckle, crossing his arms.

"My own son, Largron, graces the Phoenicis royalty now. My lovely wife, Kiara, and I are proud of our son."

Ike and Tibarn talked for a bit more until the hawk laguz was called out to make an errand.

"It was truly my pleasure seeing you again, Ike. May the Goddess bless you always," Tibarn said and the mercenary gave a nod.

"May the Goddess bless you and your family as well." Ike's voice was on the verge of sounding blocked again as he watched the laguz leave the room. The grizzled mercenary felt woozy and laid down, his eyes closing.

* * *

"Ike! Is that truly you?" Ike woke up to find two other hawk laguz gazing at him incredulously.

"You two…Janaff and Ulki," The mercenary remembered the two laguz and Janaff bobbed his blonde-haired head.

"Yes! It's been such a long time since we have seen you, Ike. Forty years doesn't agree with us. How have you been?" Ulki asked, uncrossing his arms.

Ike groaned, feeling heavy, but overall his mind was clear and he was awake. He rose to a sitting position and stretched. "Surviving I guess you could say."

Janaff chuckled with a wide smile, his eyes twinkling.

"When Tibarn spread the word that you had showed up here, man you should have seen the excitement going on in the city! We decided to visit you secretly to make sure it was true."

"Why did you leave Tellius so long ago?" Ulki said, to that Ike merely shrugged.

"I figured that Tellius didn't have any need for me anymore," he said, the mercenary was bemused himself.

"Whatever the case is, you're back in Tellius again. It's a huge load off our minds; we were missing you over here. How long do you plan to stay in Phoenicis?" Janaff asked, fixing the small cap on his head.

"Two days; I wasted yesterday by fainting."

"I heard about that. What happened, did you fall and hit your head?" Ulki said, cracking a knuckle on his right hand.

"As soon as I stepped into the port I was bombarded with memories of this place and collapsed. I'm not as young as I used to be." Ike looked at the laguz with a whimsical smile. _Each time I see someone from my past I feel as old as a great grandfather…._

"None of us are Ike; that much is true," Ulki smiled, then all three of them chuckled.

"Are you both still the eyes and ears of Tibarn?" Ike asked them, remembering the nicknames the old hawk king had called them by during the wars. Both laguz nodded their heads.

"We will never give up that aspect of us, no matter if we are becoming old farts. Even if Tibarn is no longer our king." Janaff scratched an itch on his tan-colored arm.

"Ike! You're finally better!" said a voice as Vizian burst into the room, startling both laguz, making them jump.

"Oh, sorry about that." She turned to the two Hawk laguz, who nodded at the healer's apology, forgiving her.

"Yeah, I do feel better," Ike said after failing to clear the mucus in his throat, then he saw Ulki and Janaff make their way to the door.

"Ike, it was good talking with you again. Possibly we will have the chance to talk again before you depart tomorrow," Ulki said with a smile.

"Yes. Good seeing you both Janaff and Ulki." Ike watched them go, then turned to Vizian.

"What happened yesterday, leader? You had us all worried when you collapsed in the port," she asked and Ike relayed to her all the memories that attacked him.

"That's why I was so subdued on the ship ride to this place. I realize now that the memories were trying to break through my mind," Ike said after he explained and Vizian looked at him with concern.

"As long as you're better now, I'm fine. Tibarn has sent me to ask if you'd like to join him for dinner tonight. But only if you feel up to it."

"I'll go."

The healer nodded, hurrying out of the room to relay the news to Tibarn, Ike watching her go, his eyes studying her retreating figure. _Vizian…._


	5. Chapter 5

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 5

* * *

"How is the food Ike?" Tibarn asked and Ike nodded, waiting till he swallowed before answering. He was seated in a grand dining hall, Tibarn and a female hawk were his only company for the present. The dining hall's walls were embroidered with green and yellow markings, the floor was in the texture of cobblestones, and a thin red rug was laid out from the doorway to the large dinning table.

"It's really good. What's that spicy flavor I taste?" Ike asked. Tibarn gave a hearty smile and took a swig of water.

"It's none other than Scintillian flower buds. Before the buds open they taste pungently spicy. If you mix them correctly with boiled water and oil they lose their spicy taste somewhat, making them edible once grounded into a pulp. Courtesy of my wife Kiara, here." He made a flourish at his wife, who smiled from the praise.

Kiara was a short long-blonde-haired hawk with golden eyes and speckled brown wings. She gazed around quite nervously. _She p__robably isn't comfortable around people she doesn't know, _Ike thought.

"So you are Ike, correct?" asked a voice. Ike turned to find that he looked into the eyes of Phoenicis's own king as the laguz entered the room. Two guards branched off from the king's side and guarded the door, looking intent

"Yes." Ike made a nod, remembering the king's name to be Largron. Largron sat down at the head of the table and was served promptly, a hostess placing a napkin in his lap and asking him what he preferred to drink.

The king was a blonde-haired hawk just like his mother, with hazel eyes that shone with the notion of power and authority. His build was a mix between muscular and skinny. The wings behind his back were golden-brown flecked with some black. He wore clothes that looked similar to Tibarn's but his tunic was longer and had a drapery look to it.

"It's an honor to be in your presence," the mercenary said and Largron gave a nod with a smile.

"As I am in the full honor of being in your presence. The legendary, noble hero Ike now sits at my table and dines with me. A satisfying prospect. Tibarn has told me much about you."

"Nothing bad I hope…" Ike trailed off and everyone at the table chuckled with good humor.

"Only the best of intentions Ike. No need to be concerned," Tibarn said, the smile still on his face. The mercenary leader soon felt his ease coming back and released some tension in his neck and shoulders.

"What is your business here in Phoenicis anyway, Ike? I presume you weren't intending on staying here for a long time," Largron asked.

"Well, King Largron, I was sent back to Tellius by ship. I was only planning on staying here for two days or until my ship captain Crogar was done reinforcing supplies. I wasn't expecting to collapse into a dead faint after just arriving here," Ike said and the hawk laguz was silent, contemplating the grizzled mercenary's words.

"My true reason of coming back to this place was not simply to meet up with old allies, but on king of Grantsleive's orders. I have been under his rule for twenty years and he told me that Phoenicis and Grantslieve are allies. He had sent me and my squad to Tellius to destroy the Taular that have made an encampment here."

"What you say is true. Grantsleieve and Phoenicis have been allies for fifteen years so it is only acceptable that the fighters he sends to Tellius would make a pit stop here. Thankfully the Taular have done nothing to mar our peace. I have heard that other nations face problems due to them." A grimace appeared on Largron's face but an interested sparkle still stood out in his intense eyes.

"What do you know about their leader? Are the Taular here truly being led by a mere person?" Ike asked and the king sighed as he tried to think, taking a small drink from his goblet.

"Ike, I will tell you the truth here frankly; I know very little of these Taular. In this aspect I will say that the only thing I know of from rumors is that this human is said to be reincarnated," The hawk king finally said after a moment, putting his goblet down on the table once again.

"How?" the mercenary leader prodded and Largron shook his head in bemusement

"As I've said, I truly don't know; in my honest opinion I don't care about it in the least. If it doesn't harm us we hawks are fine; we've stayed mutually neutral for a good long time. However, my father seems to have an interest in helping you out with these Taular after mentioning it to me that you have arrived here… Probable from wanting to relive old nostalgic war memories."

"Precisely son. As perceptive as always. You do our hearts glad Largron," Tibarn said, butting into the conversation. Largron looked uncomfortable as Kiara and Tibarn laughed together, looking at each other.

"Please excuse my parents, Ike. They do this a lot when we have guests," the hawk king said and Ike shook his head with a rare smile.

"It's fine, Largron, parents usually love boasting about their children. It is only natural."

Largron made a half smile at the mercenary's words, then he finished his plate of food.

"What of your parents, Ike? Do they still live?" the hawk laguz king asked after a moment and Ike gave a slight grimace as he said, "Both have been dead. My mother died seven years after I was born. My sister Mist was never able to truly know her. My father died when I was seventeen, about forty-four years ago."

"I'm sorry I asked, Ike." Largron flinched.

"Don't be sorry; I have learned it the hard way what regret truly feels like. However, I have moved on and there are more important things at hand then the past."

"Do you plan on taking down these Taular by yourself then, Ike?" the hawk king asked after composing himself and Ike shook his head.

"I have my mercenaries. And if anyone decides to help us they are more than welcome to join alongside me." Ike saw Tibarn flash a white toothed smile at him.

"You interest me, Ike. That may be why my father had taken a liking to you so long ago," Largron said, a smile on his face.

"That could be the reason," the blue-haired man said and chuckles sounded from his words.

"What's your initiative?" the hawk laguz king asked after he quelled his laughter.

"My ship is due sail for Port Toha tomorrow. After arriving a missionary will take me safely to Crimea where I begin my first half of the mission."

"Crimea would be the safest place to go to against Taular attack. I've heard the Crimean Royal Army is superb in the field of fighting."

"As of when I last fought alongside them, yes, I can fully agree with you."

"I recall from my father's stories that you had raised a large army just by yourself and destroyed the taint in this continent."

"That is wholly true, Largron." Ike nodded his head and there was silence for a bit as everyone finished eating their food.

* * *

"Hey leader you're back from the dead!" Kailen said with a smile as Ike rejoined his squad in their chamber after the dinner.

"We thought you for a goner," Scar belched, earning a dark look from Zaroe; it was obvious the scarred warrior was drunk.

"Then you guys would have to fend for yourselves," Ike said, trying to sound impassive and Vizian playfully gasped in horror, eyes wide.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" she cried out and Zaroe snorted with disgust at the scen,, keeping quiet.

"Tomorrow we set sail once more; make sure you don't leaving anything behind here. We won't be coming back," Ike said and the healer made a sad face.

"I kind of liked this place. The people are so interesting and not because they can transform into hawks," she said and Stillian nodded in agreement.

"Well, we are all glad you're back to yourself. Truthfully, even Zaroe was slightly concerned, Ike," Kailen said to the grizzled mercenary and Zaroe stiffened.

"I was not!" he growled, making the long-haired mercenary huff in exasperation.

"That's why I said "slightly" Zaroe." He turned to the assassin.

"Enough arguing, my head is pounding from it all," Ike growled, leaving to head back to the room he had been given, his head and back aching.

That next morning as Ike woke up he heard a knock on the door sound twice.

"You can come in," Ike said, getting out of bed with a groan, his arthritis flaring with the movement. The door opened as a familiar looking blonde-haired laguz walked in, purple eyes poignant.

"Skezet?" Ike asked, narrowing his blue eyes, and the laguz bobbed his head.

"Good thing I caught you early. You're leaving today right, Ike?" Skezet asked. Ike nodded, getting up and out of bed, putting on his armor. The laguz looked at the grizzled mercenary's pocket, his gaze was searching.

"You still have the emblem with you?" he asked and Ike fished it out of the pocket, the emblem's glow was dimmer, but the artifact was still warm to the touch.

"I've never wanted to get rid of it," Ike said, then flinched as he heard something in his voice confirm this. Skezet eyes seemed to have relief in them as he nodded.

"Keep it with you. It may serve as a good luck charm in the times to come. You may need it." The laguz's eyes flickered. Ike suddenly had the strangest feeling that the laguz was hiding something. He decided not to ask on it however

"I must go and serve the king now, Ike. However I might see you off in the port," Skezet continued and this time he didn't vanish but walked out of the room instead, Ike nodding his goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Ike! You're not leaving till we say our goodbyes!" Janaff said. Ike spun around as Ulki and Janaff came over, looking drained from rushing to catch up to him.

"See, I told you we'd find him again. He's not that hard to spot," Ulki said and the mercenary blinked.

"Well Ike, we just wanted to catch you before you set sail. We also wanted to wish you good luck with the Taular. I heard they're a menace," Janaff said, patting Ike's back in a brotherly gesture.

"Thanks for the support guys. If I ever need your help I'll be sure to call for you," Ike said with a nod, feeling so worn out despite getting a goodnights sleep.

"I'll be sure to hear it," the dark-haired laguz japed with a chuckle and Janaff turned to him, putting his hands on his hips defiantly.

"No, I'll see it way before you would!" he said. Ulki heaved a sigh at this, as if expecting this would happen.

"You hear things faster than you can see Janaff. Must I always tell you this?" the larger hawk asked and Ike cleared his throat.

"Oh um, sorry Ike. I guess we'll see you sometime in the future right?" Janaff stammered, remembering that the mercenary leader was still standing there.

"Ike! What's taking you so long?!" asked Zaroe's voice and Ulki sniffed in disdain.

"Pretty impatient isn't he…?" the blonde-haired hawk muttered vehemently. Ike could agree with Janaff a hundred percent and snorted.

"It was good to see you Ike. We both mean that. We wish you the Goddess's blessing, always," Ulki said, surprising Ike by giving him a quick hug.

"It was good to see you both as well," the grizzled blue-haired man said to both laguz hawks, then walked over to Crogar's ship.

"All set?" the ship captain asked as soon as Ike came aboard.

"Yes," he said. Crogar hurried to lift up the anchor and unfurl the sails, ready to set sail once more.

"Onward to Port Toha!" he said and as the ship began to move, Ike could see both Janaff and Ulki wave goodbye in the harbor, smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter in the story. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 6

* * *

King Raiol couldn't wait; he was full of excitement and full of information to the point where he felt like bursting.

"Wait till she arrives…she will be so astounded by my growth of knowledge she will finally fall to my charms," the king muttered, getting comfortable in his throne.

"You called for me Your Majesty?" asked a feminine voice and a women appeared in the room, long black hair tied in a flowing braid. Her eyes glowed the color of burning gold and green shards were flecked her palms. She was deathly pale; blackness outlined her whole body.

"Ah, Rewsha. A lovely sight to behold. Make yourself comfortable here, my lovely." King Raiol gestured to a chair next to him.

"I prefer to stand," Rewsha's voice was cold, hostile, as she walked over closer.

"As you wish," King Raiol said, gazing at her womanly shape and curves. _No other woman in all of Grantsleive will ever compare to Rewsha, no matter how many women I take to bed with me._

"Raiol, I am not in the mood for fun and games. State your business or dismiss me," Rewsha said, eyes flashing, but the king held up a hand to silence her.

"Let me just gaze upon your figure some more Rewsha, my lovely. It pleases me immensely for you to be here. Such is a rewarding treat," Raiol said with a gleam in his eyes and she made a disgusted sound. The green on Rewsha's palms lit and the king yelped as a mental electric shock zapped his brain.

"You finished?" she asked in a simpering voice, a smirk on her face, and King Raiol nodded, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry my lady; I just blanked out for a moment. Now about business; I've just sent Ike and his mercenaries to Tellius. They were given the notion that the Taular have gathered in large groups there," King Raiol said, with a slight stutter.

"Good, good. Those idiots won't even know what hit them. Especially Ike. Claiming he's such a big hero, well, he's in for a surprise. My precious Taular will be traveling to Crimea in the next few weeks. Crimea's capital shall fall as you commanded."

"Excellent." The king clapped his hands once and Rewsha put her hands on her hips.

"What will my reward be for this? Reincarnating me back into this pitiful world certainly wasn't part of the equation, right?" she asked dryly and King Raiol rubbed his hands together, a grin on his face.

"Oh I have a plan for you, my darling. Don't you worry."

"Be sure you stick to your plan, or my Taular will be what befalls your end," she said, now walking to the window.

"Leaving so soon, my lovely? Why not stay for a while?" the king suggested, raising his eyebrows and Rewsha sighed.

"My Taular need me to relay the plans. Possibly next time. Catch me when I'm not so busy," she said, then in her place a large black raven cackled, flying out into the black night.

"Yes my dear…I will catch you then. You will never escape from me, Rewsha," the king said said, chuckling. _Soon Ike, the 'Savior of Tellius, the Hero of the Blue Flames' shall fall to his own demise!_

* * *

Two months of more sea travel, two more months before Ike and his squad could truly get down to business.

"How are you all doing?" Crogar asked. Ike smiled, for it was a beautiful day and he was in a much better mood. However, doubts and questions still pricked him like thorns as he bedded down each night.

"Surviving, Crogar. That is what we mercenaries have to do everyday. However surviving seems much easier to do today." Ike's tone was slightly whimsical, making the ship captain chuckle good-naturedly.

"Glad to hear it. You know I've come quite attached to seeing you mercenaries here on board. It will pain me to see you off in Crimea as I return to Tankant alone." Crogar's eyes shone with sadness.

Once Ike and his squad were docked in Port Toha it was clear that Crogar was subdued; the usual sparkle in his eyes was dimmed and his lips turned into a slight frown.

"Well men," Crogar began, seeing Vizian's stare, then added, "and lady. It was a pleasure sailing with you these past four months. I will not lie by saying that I have grown attached to seeing you guys on the ship and keeping me company. It feels as though I've know you all longer than that, and that's something I want to cherish. If you ever need my services again, don't hesitate to call for I'll come running, or sailing in this case. No matter where I am or how far away I shall be I will hear you out and come."

"Thanks Crogar. We appreciate that. Your generosity will not be forgotten," Ike nodded, solemn.

The ship captain waved as the mercenaries left the port and ended up in the village of Port Toha without looking back.

"So where's that emissary?" Zaroe asked as Ike looked around at the village, memories bombarding him. The old mercenary leader spotted a crisp armored young man looking straight at them as he made his way over, taking off his helmet.

A head of dark-brown hair and black eyes looked at Ike, his mouth a line. The man owned strong legs and a slim build. _This is a__ man of good posture and authority and he knows it, _Ike thought, feeling grim respect for this man.

"You're Ike of Raiol Mercenaries?" The man barked out the question and Ike nodded, gesturing to his group.

"We are."

"Call me Baruge. King Raiol has told me of your exploits back in Grantslieve. I am to take you to Melior where you can assist the monarchy from there." Baruge introduced himself; something dark was hidden in the man's eyes.

"Fine," Ike said and the man gazed around, spotting an inn, then turned back to the grizzled mercenary leader.

"Rest up there, for tomorrow we will journey long and hard to Crimea's capital Melior," Baruge said. Scar and Stillian's eyes lit up at this news; they wasted no time hurrying to the inn.

"Those two are just like pesky children," Ike said under his breath, then he walked after them, leaving Baruge eying them with a quirked eyebrow.

* * *

Ike looked at the emblem that night, its blue iridescence flaring in the room. He closed his hand around it, feeling its weathered texture in his calloused hand.

"There must be some significance with this artifact and Tellius. Is the Goddess truly in this emblem?" the grizzled mercenary asked aloud. His back twinged and Ike grimaced as he laid down, trying to alleviate the strain on his lower back. _I am getting too old for my mercenary group. While they are young and flighty I am old and weakened. When can I gather the strength to tell them that they don't have to follow me anymore? Probably when I'm dead and gone…_

"My old mercenaries, I miss them…" he trailed off, closing his eyes, letting a memory take him away.

_"How can I expect you guys to become proper mercenaries if you won't follow simple orders?!" Titania growled as she galloped to the scene on her white horse, red hair tied in a long braid._

_"We couldn't just let the bandits get what they want. This is my sister they are holding captive," Ike said in defense and Boyd clenched a fist._

_"I'll have you know that my little brother is being held in there too! Who knows what those curs have done to him!" he added . Titania huffed as Ike and Boyd bickered, her jaw unclenching and clenching._

_"Look, now that you've gotten into this mess, you both are going to explain this to Greil as soon as we get back, got it?" the second-in-command said, hefting her silver axe in her right hand._

_"It's all Ike's fault! He made this huge scene and boasted that he would go save Mist and Rolf all by himself!" Boyd pointed an accusatory finger and Ike whirled around in anger._

_"Stop making up stories, Boyd! I said that I was going to save my sister! You obviously didn't have to come after me!" he yelled. Oscar and Rhys hung in the back, silent, just watching them._

_"What am I going to do with you guys…?" the red-haired paladin trailed off, shaking her head, and charged at the nearest Bandit, clashing her axe with his._

"Titania…Boyd…Mist…Rolf…Oscar," Ike murmured, clutching the emblem into his hand, feeling emotion choke him. He spent the night lost in memories and soon his eyes closed, this time into sleep.

* * *

"Are you all rested and ready to go?" Baruge asked as he saw the grizzled mercenary in the bar the next morning, trying to wake Stillian and Scar. Ike nodded his head then kicked the scarred warrior awake instead of shaking him further.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Scar slurred and blearily glared at the mercenary leader, who sent a glare of his own back at him.

"I've been trying to wake you two up for the past ten minutes. Don't you understand that we have a mission to do?" Ike growled, then Stillian leapt to his feet.

"Geez Scar! We totally forgot! I guess that bet last night was more important, eh?" he chuckled, looking flustered. Scar numbly nodded, pushing on his temples with his thumbs.

"Get yourselves fixed up and out of here. I may lose my patience with you two." Ike shook his head in disgust, clearing his throat of buildup, and walked out of the bar.

Once Scar and Stillian were ready, both of them still looking unsteady on their feet, Baruge led them out of the inn and from Port Toha.

"How long have you been stationed here in Tellius, Baruge?" Ike asked the young man, who sighed, a look of fatigue in his eyes at the question.

"King Raiol sent me here about fifteen years ago, but only called for my service four months back."

"Have you ever heard of a noble man whom was called "The Hero of the Blue Flames?" He was the one that saved this continent," Ike asked and the armored man scratched his head.

"I've heard many stories, but it just seemed so astounding how that man was able to take on a whole slew of opponents in one day without any of his men falling in battle. Also astounding was the fact that he was able to defeat a Goddess. That is something that legends are the stuff of.

Silence covered the both of them like a blanket as they continued to walk. It was late afternoon as a stronghold appeared after the mercenaries made it through a long grassy plain with very few villages

"Leader? Why are we deciding to walk to our destination? Wasn't there another alternative to getting to Crimea's capital?" Zaroe asked, that disdainful tone coming back into his voice.

"I guess King Raiol didn't want us to be swamped by Taular if they were already gathered here. He must have preferred we be taken in the lesser known entrance due to the fact that it is probably much safer for us to complete our mission," Ike said, scratching his nose, and the assassin's nostrils flared slightly.

"Oh absolutely. If I know King Raiol he would take the longer route if it proved it was safer," Baruge put in and the grizzled mercenary looked at him before returning his gaze back ahead at the stronghold.

"What I don't understand is why the king couldn't have researched a little more information about this mission. Clearly we are in a place we have no knowledge of; winged people that can change into hawks on islands? What's next, dragons?" Zaroe said with sarcasm.

"I've heard rumors that there are people that can change into dragons in this land. As far as I know I haven't seen any so they must be only just that, a rumor," Baruge said, looking back at him.

"They do exist. The dragon laguz live in Goldoa which is south of Gallia, where the feline laguz live," Ike said gruffly and everyone looked at him.

"Don't talk garbage. You're making it seem as if you've been here before," Stillian said, eyebrow quirked.

"I have to tell you guys something…but right now it will have to wait," Ike said, feeling distracted.

"Why can't you tell us now…" Zaroe trailed off as he saw three children dash over and bump into Ike, causing the grizzled mercenary to stumble.

"Oh my! I am so sorry sir! You have to forgive my children, they don't know their manners," a soft voice called out and Ike watched a blue eyed brown-haired woman hurry over, picking up one of the children, who squirmed in protest. All three of the children had green hair and blue eyes, one girl and two boys. Ike quivered at this and the woman looked at him.

"You aren't hurt are you? My children have hard skulls," she asked, eyes flickering, and Ike shook his head. The woman put the child down, who then proceeded to race back to the stronghold, the other two children chasing after him with sticks.

"I'm fine; please don't worry yourself over it," Ike looked at her. Tthen the woman flinched as she heard his voice.

"...Ike? Is that you after all these years?" she asked hoarsely after a moment, her voice sounded thick and the grizzled mercenary knew he was looking at his sister.

"Mist," Ike paused, for Mist rushed to him and embraced him fiercely, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh my brother! I've felt so incomplete when you left that time ago. You don't understand, Ike!" she managed to get out past her sobs and the grizzled mercenary shushed her, stroking her brown-haired head.

"Yes Mist, your big brother is back again," Ike said, his own throat clogging. _Mist…since when did you get older? It only seems like yesterday when you…were young…_

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ike, this is truly your sister? No jokes here, right?" Vizian asked, eyes bugged. Ike nodded as Mist refused to let him go, clinging to him.

"Mist, you can let go now, I'm not going to disappear on you," he said and his sister pulled away, her blue eyes a teary red.

"I've missed you so much, brother. Father and Mother were gone but when you left…only Boyd was able to keep me going. I prayed for you every night, wishing and hoping that the stars granted you the right path," Mist said, wiping her eyes and nose.

"What of the others? How are they?" Ike felt old and emotionally wrecked.

"Boyd is fine; we are married, me and him, producing the three lovely children you just saw. Rolf is mourning…Shinon had just passed away a few months back," Mist sniffled. The old mercenary flinched as what she said was finally comprehended. _No…it can't be…._

"Shinon? Dead? How could this be?" He felt these questions leave his lips and his sister shook her head sadly with a grimace.

"A blood clot clogged the arteries near his heart two years ago…we tried every healer and advanced healing strategy but to no avail. Shinon was given a year to live, but he exceeded that, taking it all in stride. It's still a surprise not to hear his degrading voice yelling at something or another in the stronghold."

"What of Titania? Is she," Ike paused, dreading the answer.

"Gravely ill. Tuberculosis struck her about four years ago; she hasn't left the bed since. She is…surviving."

Ike made a fist and squeezed his eyes shut, combating his inner emotions.

"My old mercenaries…they are all dropping like flies," he moaned softly and opened his eyes, Mist grasping his rough hand, eyes flickering.

"Titania and everyone else left would be so elated to see you, Ike. You aren't going to leave right?" she asked, a silent plea in her question, and Ike couldn't refuse. _I cannot avoid them after forty years…I owe them that much…._

"Take me to them," he said, feeling numb. Mist nodded and led him on to the stronghold, her touch gentle and comforting.

"You all can come if you'd like," Ike said hoarsely over his shoulder at his mercenaries and they nodded solemnly, but they didn't follow.

* * *

"Titania's right in that room, if she's asleep don't wake her. She is usually in pain when she's awake," Mist instructed as she and Ike stopped in front of a door.

Ike nodded, opening the door to Titania's room. The mercenary stronghold seemed to have aged without him, and sadness seeped from every wall. _What happened while I was gone? If I had stayed…would any of this have happened?_

Ike saw her in the bed and forced himself not to scramble over to her. Titania did not look like the gruff mercenary captain that she used to be. Her fiery hair was limp and damp with sweat, her breathing was uneven, and her skin was deathly blanched. He came over to the bed, seeing a dish towel on the bedside table, most likely used as a cooling rag for a sudden fever.

"Titania?" Ike whispered her name, a grimace on his face. The paladin's eyes fluttered; she had heard him, opening them to green orbs glazed over with pain.

"Ike? Is this truly a dream…to see you in front of me now? You've been gone for so long," Titania rasped as she recognized the old grizzled mercenary standing over her.

"I am here and this is no dream Titania," Ike said, his heart was hurting. She reached up and stroked his face, as if desperate to memorize him, her fingers trailing a path down his cheek and to his beard.

"You've aged so much Ike…I suppose you could say the same for me as well," Titania said with a pained smile then hacked a cough, taking her fingers away from his skin.

"Where have you been all these years, Ike?" she asked, her voice was now whisper soft, and Ike sighed.

"I've been serving under a new king in a country far away from Tellius. He instructed that I come here and fight with the Crimean Royal Army against the Taular."

Then the old mercenary's eyes widened as the paladin coughed again, this time for a longer duration.

"Ike…Melior is destroyed. There is nothing left," Titania managed to get out after the coughs and Ike stiffened in horror.

"No…I was too late?" The realization hit Ike and he quivered, horrified. The red-haired mercenary's eyes closed for a moment.

"Your arrival isn't to blame, Ike... You didn't know the Taular had done this," she said after a hoarse sigh, then her eyes opened.

"You…must stop them, Ike. You are Tellius's…last hope," Titania whispered and sank back into her bed, her breath rising and falling as her body succumbed back to rest.

"Titania…" Ike trailed off, then turned and saw Mist behind him, her eyes pooling with tears.

"Even in her final months…she still has faith in me-" Ike stopped as his own eyes watered. He was shaken, something he hadn't felt in quite a long time.

"You…will be staying here, right? Everyone else still wants to see you and it's almost twilight. This area isn't safe to be out with your group anyway in late hours," Mist said, a beseeching look in her eyes. The grizzled mercenary solemnly nodded his answer, forcing the tears to recede as he tried to get his emotions in order.

"All right, I'll spread the news. Boyd is probably sleeping, that lazy husband of mine," Mist said, walking out of the room. Ike squeezed Titania's hand and swore he saw a smile cross her lips briefly at the touch, then he departed from the room as well.

"Ike! I heard you're back!"

Ike spun around to find Boyd exit a room and stretch. The axe wielder's green hair was flecked with gray.

"Yes…I was passing through to Melior and I saw Mist with the children. She begged for me to stay here before I leave for the capital tomorrow."

"Ike…golly it's been so long since I've seen your stern face. What a true surprise. Honestly I wasn't expecting this." Boyd shook his head, scratching an itch on his neck.

"Where are the others?" Ike asked and the green-haired man grimaced.

"Rolf…you pretty heard what happened through Mist, right? He just stays locked up in his room, only leaving it to eat, which really isn't much. Shinon's death has been hard on him."

"We may as well go help Mist with whatever we can; it's the least we can do," the blue-haired man said and Boyd nodded.

* * *

After helping Mist prepare, they went through the house to alert the children and Rolf that it was dinnertime.

"Let's hope the children act polite in front of their uncle," Mist said nervously and Boyd gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry love; they will be perfect little angels." He smiled just as the three children scrambled into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner, mommy? Please don't tell me it's goulash again," the girl whined then one of her brothers shoved her.

"Don't complain so much! Mommy will feed us whatever she likes," the brother said and the girl put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Children! Settle down. You don't realize of course that we have a guest with us tonight." Mist chastised the children. They all stiffened and their gazes searched until their eyes met Ike's.

"Hey! That's that guy that we bumped into!" one of the boys said. Mist nodded matter-of-factly at him.

"Yes. You were very rude to Ike here, who is my brother, which makes him your uncle," she said and all the children rushed over to Ike.

"We have an uncle now! That's awesome!" They exclaimed in excitement. Ike ruffled one of the boys' green hair with a smile.

"Call me uncle Ike," the grizzled mercenary said and Mist gave him an approving nod.

"I totally forgot to give you their names! The girl is Saryai, the other two boys are Gilroy and Samson." She introduced her children with an embarrassed blush.

"Fine children you all are. I'm happy to be your uncle," Ike said and the children took their seats.

"Did you ask my group if they wanted to share dinner with us?" Ike looked at Mist, who nodded.

"I asked them, but they said they would rather you spent time with your old mercenaries for the night."

"Uncle? Are you staying here forever?" Saryai asked, her voice sounding meek, and Ike shook his head.

"I'm only staying for one night, Saryai. I have to travel to Melior and help the surviving people," he said. The child made a sad face at this.

"Oh please stay, uncle Ike! You just came here!" Gilroy pleaded and the grizzled mercenary chuckled.

"Seems my children have grown quite attached to you, despite the five minutes they've known you," Mist said with a soft laugh.

"They sure have," Ike remarked, then felt the smile drift away from his face as thoughts of Crimea's ravaged capital and Titania's words reentered his mind. Mist stood, going to serve the food which was fresh bread with a heavy serving of pork lion, a bowl of three leaf salad, and gravy spread for the meat.

"When did Melior become…destroyed?" Ike asked the question tentatively after a long silent moment. His sister sighed as she finally sat down, Boyd rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"It happened two months ago…news spread like wildfire all around the remaining villages of Crimea that Melior was burning. I couldn't believe how fast Crimea's capital had fallen. It wasn't as it was during the Mad King's War with Melior still intact. The capital is now completely destroyed; I bet that if you were to look outside in Melior's direction you'd still see smoke staining the sky," she said.

"Why would the Taular attack Melior?"

Boyd decided to answer this question.

"Well, I guess the Taular wanted to start with Crimea because it is weaker militarily and economically than the other countries. Still, it's a big shock all right."

"Uncle? Why are you going to Melior?" Samson asked the old mercenary leader meekly and Ike turned to look at his nephew.

"Well Samson, I was sent here along with my group on a mission to help Crimea's monarchy. It seems we were too late however…" Ike trailed off, feeling tired and sick of death.

"As Titania said, it wasn't your fault Ike. You didn't know the Taular were prepared to strike Melior," Mist defended, eyes bright. Ike's fist smashed on the table, making everyone flinch.

"Why didn't King Raiol tell me that the Taular were prepared to do this?!" he growled to himself and the children looked at him in shock.

"The king I take orders under, Raiol, sent me here on a four months shipride first to a pit stop on Phoenicis then to Port Toha. There wasn't any news of this occurring at all," Ike said to the startled faces.

"Perhaps it happened unexpectedly. That king you mentioned didn't say that the Taular were to attack the capital when you asked, right?" Boyd asked and the grizzled blue-haired mercenary shook his head.

"King Raiol told me that the Taular were "planning" to attack Melior and sent me out the next day. He didn't give me a specific time or date that this would occur," he said, massaging his temples. "Another thing happened when I arrived here. I fell into a dead faint the second I stepped foot into Phoenicis. I seemed to remember everything that happened so long ago. Before coming to Tellius…I didn't remember much of it at all." Ike felt ashamed that he mentioned this in front of his sister and Boyd.

"I can't blame you on that, brother. Age does strange things to the mind. Perhaps maybe you were so focused on other tasks that you blanked out on Tellius," Mist said and he nodded, feeling relieved that no one was affected by his words.

"That does make sense. However, why would it make me suddenly pass out in broad daylight?"

Mist and Boyd shook their heads, confounded all the same.

"Who knows Ike? Who knows what happens anymore? Will Tellius ever have peace? We were only just getting started with all our lives and now another tragedy happens," the green-haired fighter said, then silence filled the table as the old comrades and children ate.

A shuffle of steps sounded and Ike looked to see a man ragged by grief slouch into the chair he took.

"Mist…" the man trailed off and Mist swung her head to meet his blue-eyed gaze, then nodded, standing from her seat to serve him his dinner.

"Rolf?" Ike said as he took a good look at the green haired man and archer flinched, gazing at Ike as if he was an apparition.

"Ike? It that you? Truly?" Rolf was incredulous and the old mercenary leader nodded, causing the despairing man to chuckle half-heartedly.

"I always knew you'd come back us. Shinon even said it. Even in the weeks before he died." After saying this Rolf went silent again.

"Come on now, Rolf. Ike is here; you can't be sad around him; he won't tolerate that," Boyd japed, trying to lighten Rolf and the mood. The green-haired archer listlessly picked at his food then looked at Ike.

"Why…did you leave for so long?" he asked and Ike sighed as he recounted his tale.

"That's so unfortunate... I'm sorry Ike," Rolf said after hearing it all, a tone of sympathy in his dull life-depraved voice.

"Rolf…you mustn't grieve; Shinon wouldn't want you to be shut in with all that sadness. He'd want you to live, to prosper and grow. If I know Shinon, I'd say he'd most likely want you to always heed your skills and be a part of the world," Ike said with conviction. Rolf paused and went rigid, saying nothing, his blue eyes scanning memories in his mind's eye.

"Ike…" Boyd trailed off, but no one said anything after that.

"Come, let's bring Titania her dinner," Mist beckoned after everyone finished eating and Ike nodded solemnly, picking up an already filled plate of food.

* * *

"Titania?" Mist called as she walked into the room and Titania moaned as she woke, but this time she appeared to be in less agony, her eyes brightening at who she saw in her room.

"Mist?…You brought dinner?" Her voice was whispery. Mist nodded her brown-haired head with a genial smile, she and Ike coming over closer to her bedside.

"You stayed Ike." The paladin made a strained smile, pleased, her bleary eyes glittering with relief. "Good."

"Yes, but only for the night. Tomorrow I'm heading out to Melior," Ike said and she managed a weak nod.

"I am glad, leader," she rasped. Ike stiffened as he heard his old second-in-command say this, emotional pain rushing into his heart.

"That's…not a title you can call me by anymore. I'm not a part of the Greil Mercenaries anymore. I haven't been for forty years," he said and Titania's eyes showed sudden revamped ferocity in them, startling the grizzled mercenary.

"You are always a part of the Greil Mercenaries. We are a family and will stay that way no matter where you've been or how long you've left us. You are still our leader, Ike, no matter what." Her voice sounded stronger and full of conviction.

"Titania," Ike paused, his throat clogged with emotion again. That's when the red-haired paladin exploded into a hacking fit, her eyes squeezing shut as the pain in her chest escalated.

"Titania!" Ike exclaimed in trepidation as Titania clenched her fists, trying to absorb all the pain without crying out.

"Ike…it's no use; she's had one of these fits before. They aren't as extreme as they used to be the first day she was diagnosed with this disease," Mist shook her head, placing a hand on her brother's rigid shoulder after setting the food down on the dresser.

"I've just…never seen her in this condition. Frankly it frightens me," Ike murmured as he heard Titania's breaths becoming wheezy, and his sister gently led him out of the paladin's room, the coughs following Ike out the door.

"You can stay here. I'll check up on your group for you, okay big brother?" Mist said as she led Ike into a spare room and he felt overwhelmed then. Mist was now acting like a mother. W_ell scratch that, she is a mother, _he thought and was reminded of his mother, of whom he didn't get the chance to know very well. _Where has the time gone? I can only just remember becoming a part of the Greil Mercenaries. Now they are all broken up and…_

"All right sister," Ike said, trying to force a grin on his face as he forced his thoughts from his weary mind, managing to make a grim half smile. With a start he remembered this place to be the room where he used to make plans with Soren and retire after a long day of mercenary work.

"Mist, what happened to Soren?" Ike asked as he realized that he hadn't seen the wind mage anywhere in the stronghold.

"Soren left for Begnion about two years ago. They called him in for massive studies on the effects of wind magic on conserving electric. He hasn't sent a letter or came back here since then. However the last words he told me before he left were this 'If you ever come in contact with Ike tell him that I hope that no matter where he is that the Goddess better keep him safe and unchanged'," Mist said and Ike sighed, closing his eyes.

"That stubborn man…" Ike remarked, feeling pained, and Mist rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"I think you should rest now. So much has happened to you over these past months, you need to keep your strength up, Ike." There was a concerned look in her thin face. Ike gave a fatigued nod, realizing now how exhausted he was. He made his way over to the bed and sank into it, falling asleep at once, not caring if he was still in his armor.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 7

* * *

"Leader, get up. Mist is already preparing breakfast. Then we have to hustle over to Melior," said a voice. Ike groaned as he woke up, looking into the brown eyes of Zaroe as his vision refocused.

"Remember me?" the assassin asked sarcastically, causing the grizzled mercenary to huff, clearing the stubborn phlegm in his throat. He sat up to hear his muscles creak from exhaustion and soreness.

"It seems you forget who leads you, Zaroe. Last time I checked I was in the position to order others around and 'you' are to obey only."

Zaroe said nothing, to which the grizzled mercenary assumed the assassin was placated. He stood from the bed and looked at his second in command squarely in the eyes.

"Why must you always be so coarse anyway? Didn't get enough love as a child?" Ike asked with a growl as he stretched and Zaroe snorted in reply.

"Let's go," Ike said as he and Zaroe left the room, making their way into the kitchen where Boyd, Vizian, Kailen, Scar, Stillian, and Mist were already seated.

"Morning brother," Mist greeted with a genuine smile, then she handed Ike an already made platter of drizzled egg sandwiches.

"Morning Mist." He smiled and dug in, his taste buds complimenting the tasty breakfast. It was a first from his sister. The grizzled man remembered how he used to pick fun at her cooking back when they were involved in the war. Ike wondered what had changed in him or what changed in her. "Where's Rolf?"

Mist said, "He already ate and is back in his room again."

"What compelled you to say what you said yesterday to him anyway? About Shinon wanting him to move on and all that." Boyd looked at Ike, who finished chewing and swallowing.

"I felt it was the right thing to say," the grizzled mercenary said and there was silence for a moment.

"What are your plans?" Mist asked. Ike put his fork down and thought for a moment, feeling the wrinkles on his forehead bunch up from the movement.

"We are going to make our way to Melior as before, then help any of the living survivors. If we find any Taular around, they will be killed." A hard tone was in Ike's voice.

"Seems sound. Do you need any rations or food?"

Ike looked at his mercenaries. "What do you guys think? Do you mind my sister providing us with food to help us last for possibly three days?"

They merely shrugged, not caring.

"I'll get right to it!" Mist got up from her chair and headed into the kitchen to prepare six ration bags.

"Your sister is really generous and kind, leader," Vizian remarked, eyes glittering. Ike felt a smile spread across his face, staying on his lips.

"That's just the way I remember her. She hasn't changed one bit."_No matter how old I get she still stays the same…my beloved sister…_

* * *

After the breakfast, Ike gathered his ration bag and Ettard, then looked to see where the members of his group were.

"I actually feel quite comfortable in this place. I don't know how to explain it, but I just do," Kailen said, looking back at the stronghold for a moment as the old mercenary found them outside.

"We ready?" he asked as soon as they had all assembled. Mist flew out of the door and embraced Ike at his words, emotion pooling in her blue eyes again.

"Ike, you must come back to us! I beg you, one day is not long enough to replace lost time together," she pleaded. Ike nodded, feeling choked up all over again. _What if I never came back here again? Mist would be so distraught._

"I will try to return, Mist. I promise, my little sister," Ike looked into her eyes as she drew away, her tear filled eyes closing as if in pain.

"We will all be rooting for you here-" Mist stopped as Saryai, Gilroy and Samson burst outside and surrounded Ike, sad looks upon their young faces.

"We are going to miss you, Uncle Ike," Saryai said, looking ready to bawl. Ike heard a soft snort come from Zaroe which he and everyone else ignored.

"I will miss you all as well, Gilroy, Samson, and Saryai. Become healthy, strong, and always believe in yourselves." Ike managed a smile then the three children took turns embracing him.

"Now let's go mercenaries!" Ike said and they all roared as he led them away from the mercenary stronghold. Ike looked back once, seeing Mist and the children waving goodbye, before continuing on his way.

"Those children are like little angels from the heavens." Vizian sighed with a small gushy tone in her voice. The grizzled blue-haired mercenary turned to look at her for a quick moment.

"They seemed really attached to you as well." She looked at him and Ike turned his gaze downward, his heart suddenly aching.

Baruge appeared then and rejoined the squad, looking solemn and well rested.

"Where have you been?" Ike asked. "I figured you were with the squad the whole time."

Baruge said, "I've been around here and there. While you guys took that pit stop I overheard some news."

"Of what sort?"

The vagueness of the young man's answers irritated Ike. The young man shook his head at the mercenary leader's tone of voice.

"Nothing in the least to raise suspicion. Merely it is just more on Crimea's capital Melior. There is word going around that people are still surviving in the eaves of the rubble."

"Well, then we have to up our pace if we can expect to catch them before they drop dead," Ike said, and Vizian flinched at his raw words.

They walked briskly, silence floating around until Kailen finally spoke.

"Ike…how long have you known those mercenaries back at that stronghold?"

Ike slowed his pace a bit, turning to face Kailen.

"My father, Greil, was the actual leader of the mercenaries before I had been born. After he and my mother had Mist and me, he brought us up as mercenaries. My mother died when I was younger, so my father was all that Mist and I had. When he died about forty-two years ago I was the next in line to be the leader of the mercenaries; I was only seventeen years old."

"So young!" Vizian's eyes widened and Kailen made a grave nod.

"Your father must have been really great, Ike. I don't know why, but I feel that he must have been an honorable and just man," Scar said and the grizzled blue-haired mercenary made a half smile at the scarred warrior.

"That is correct Scar. He was my only parental figure in life from when I could remember so naturally I looked up to him for everything. He was honorable and just, as you have said. I aspired to be as great as him while growing up in the mercenary group. I guess you could say I achieved my wish, but it was in the most twisted way possible."

"How?" Stillian ventured.

"My father and his old rival Zelgius, a man he had trained, sparred in the Gallian forest at night where we had fled to when Crimea was declared war on by Daein. Zelgius had an ambition to prove to my father that he would never be beaten in a duel again. Despite them being training partners they had a rivalry that makes mine and Zaroe's seem childish.

"I found my father out in the woods that same night during the sparring to see a man called the Black Knight with a sword blessed by the Goddess. It wasn't until later that I found out that the Black Knight was really Zelgius.

"Before I could assist my father, however, he was fatally stabbed in the stomach. I carried him back to the fortress to try and save his life but…he died in my arms along the way. His last words to me were to live in peace and take care of the mercenaries, especially my sister Mist..." A grave and remorseful tone was in Ike's voice as it trailed away, the leader grimacing.

"That's…pretty deep Ike," Kailen said, looking sorrowful.

"Sometimes I do wonder if I had been as great as my father was in those times. Even now I still think of it," Ike continued, then Vizian suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are Ike. You are the greatest leader I've ever been under service of," the healer said and this made Ike smile, a small one, but still a smile all the same.

"Thank you, Vizian." He looked at her, pushing away the doubts that still pricked him. Kailen gave Ike a playful nudge with a knowing smile.

"I think she means the 'only' leader," he japed, and Vizian spluttered at this, causing some chuckles from the others.

"Whatever. He's still the greatest I've ever known. Those other mercenaries are lucky to have you," she said and Ike closed his eyes, feeling regretful.

"I don't command them anymore…I left them due to my own ignorance and selfishness." The old mercenary leader sighed and Kailen shook his head.

"That's not true. I've seen the way your sister, her children, and that man Boyd act around you. They still think of you as their leader. I don't know how I sense it, but I do, and we both know that's the truth."

Ike heaved another deep sigh, not wanting to say anything more to the topic.

* * *

Ike and his squad reached Melior by the beginnings of late afternoon; everyone gasped as they saw the smoke and fire that still raged rampant in the capital. Baruge looked indifferent as he said, "Well, my mission is over I guess. I'll be traveling back to Port Toha now. Good luck to you six."

"Oh wait! Don't go just yet Baruge!" Vizian cried out and the armored man cocked his head at her tone of voice.

"Can't you stick with us? Considering that King Raiol may not have another quest for you, it would be so boring just lazing around that port all day and night. Stick with us! Ike please say you agree with me!" the healer turned to Ike, who turned to Baruge.

"Your choice," Ike said in a curt tone and the young armored man blinked at this turn of events.

"Although it is true that King Raiol's plans with me may be finished, it would be unfitting for me to join your group. I'm solitary; I fight my battles on my own."

"It's better if you stick together with other people though Baruge. You make friendships and stick together," Scar said and Baruge looked from Vizian to Ike to the scarred warrior.

"Fine…I'll come along," Baruge conceded after a moment. Vizian smiled in triumph to this and clapped her hands together.

"Welcome to the group Baruge! Now we are seven strong; my favorite number!" she giggled and Ike rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Now let's keep going. We can't waste anymore time," he said, then they all began to pick up the pace again.

Melior was in ruins and as Ike walked through the destroyed front gates he could see black dust, ash, coal and fires. _That is true dark magic residue, _Ike thought. He could see many houses and stores had been warped by the dark magic. Broken bricks, rafters, and smashed doors lay strewn about the streets of the once magnificent capital and Ike licked his lips, becoming lost in memories.

"This is horrible. There's no life in sight," Stillian remarked and the mercenary leader glanced at his surroundings.

"Let's go by the royal castle, perhaps some of the royalty and Crimean Royal Army are still alive," Ike suggested. Everyone picked their way around rubble, blackened mud, broken cobblestones, and rusted weapons. It truly was a horrible sight, the grizzled man had to agree. Blood, bodies, and glass lay all about on the cobblestones. Ike could only just imagine the struggle that had happened that day.

"How quickly this place had fallen…" he murmured softly, remembering when Melior had been at its prime. _That golden age happened when I helped it regain its glory after Daein's invasion…_

"Ike! I just saw something dart away into that house there. It may be a Taular!" Scar called out, rupturing the grizzled mercenary out of his thoughts. He looked to where the warrior pointed. The group then burst into a run, jumping over large piles of rubble when necessary as they saw something dart away deeper into the city. Fires raged about, hungry for blood and bodies as the mercenaries ran. The orange and red flames seemed to be reaching for them.

They soon stopped in front of an establishment, chests heaving, seeing a figure disappear into the door that was left slightly ajar.

"Come on, let's go," Ike growled and pushed the door open to find darkness swallowing their vision of the inside of the establishment.

"Hm…doesn't seem to contain anyone," Kailen observed as they all walked into the gloomy room. "Though I could have sworn that the figure from outside came in here."

Boxes, barrels, broken weapons and glass littered the floor and Ike stumbled as his armored boot was caught between something.

A flicker sounded and a lantern was lit, illuminating the area around them. Ike soon realized that swords and daggers were all unsheathed and pointed at them, close enough to brush against, gleaming in the light.

"Shit!" Zaroe exclaimed, and a dagger twitched. Ike gazed at the faces that were now visible and holding the weapons, seeing men ragged beyond belief. Their faces were dark with soot, their hair was limp and beards were unkempt. Contradicting that, their eyes gleamed with life and the need to kill in order to survive. It almost made Ike shudder just looking at them.

"Pretty desperate to kill us mercenaries, eh?" he remarked in sarcasm, however the swords and daggers didn't move an inch.

"Who are you and what is your business for intruding in this place?" a gruff man barked, stepping closer to the grizzled old mercenary and Ike stiffened as he recognized the voice instantly. It was Kieran, no mistaking it. Even in the gloom the old mercenary perceived his trademark red hair and hard eyes with clarity.

"We followed one of yours running to this place and my mercenaries here figured it was a Taular," Ike said. The second in command of the Crimean Royal Army gazed at Ike's group suspiciously for a moment, his rusty red-colored eyes hard.

"Who commands you?" he asked them, but Ike answered for him, "King Raiol of Grantsleive."

"That name means as much worth to me as a chamber pot. What compelled you to come to Melior?" Kieran barked the question.

"The king had ordered us to travel to here and help Crimea's capital and their army out for the Taular assault," Ike fired back just as quickly.

Kieran burst into laughter, doubling over somewhat, but his guards didn't even join in; solemn frowns were on their gaunt faces.

"Seems as though you were too late," he said, a cold and stiff tone in his voice after he quelled his guffaw and Ike's blue eyes narrowed.

"We knew that the moment we heard the news. Don't think for a moment that were are drunken imbeciles, because I can prove that wrong. I think we both know that I know what I am doing here in Melior. I don't need someone to rub it in, especially from you, Kieran," Ike growled. The red-haired commander stiffened at the grizzled mercenary's tone, something shining in his predator-like eyes.

"What's your name?" Kieran asked curtly, hiding his previous emotions well with composure. Ike said, "Ike."

"That can't be possible." The Crimean Royal Army commander shook his head and Ike's grizzled blue eyebrows rose in question.

"And why the hell not?"

Kieran seemed to be struggling with his emotions, as if denying an inner thought.

"The Ike I knew had left Tellius years ago... He was never seen or heard again. You can't be the same man who stands in front of me now," the red-haired paladin said and Ike snorted.

"Who you see in front of you is only one person. I can't think of any other Ike besides me, unless I'm truly that obscenely old. Just because I look older and sound more gruff doesn't make me any different than forty years ago," The old mercenary leader scowled. Kieran's sword wavered then dropped to his side.

"Ike…I still can't believe your claims. Guard! Illuminate the entire room," he commanded and a guard ran off to heed the order. Soon the whole room became bright as lanterns were lit all over the area. Ike squinted at the sudden brightness and rubbed his eyes. Kieran did a double take.

"That blue hair and headband! There's no mistaking it, you truly are Ike!" he gasped out and everyone mirrored his shock as they took a good look at Ike, recognizing him at once.

"Please forgive me for being so brash and disrespectful," the paladin continued, taking a knee, everyone around him doing the same. "You don't know who could be an ally or an enemy now."

"Forgiveness granted," Ike grunted, not familiar to being bowed to. Kieran stood again and sheathed his sword, indicating for everyone else to do the same for their weapons. Ike heard a breath of relief come from Vizian as the weapons disappeared.

"Ike…it has been so long since I last saw your stern face, regardless of your age, " Kieran said with an amused smile and Ike shifted a foot with a small half smile of his own.

"Everyone seems to be telling me that a lot," the grizzled mercenary rolled his eyes upward, some people chuckling to that. "Anyway, what happened to you guys? Assuming you are all that's left of the Crimean Royal Army."

Kieran's smile disappeared as the grizzled mercenary asked this, an uncomfortable look coming back into his red eyes. "Come walk with me Ike."

Ike held up a hand, indicating that his squad members stay put. Kieran led him back outside the establishment to the now darkening sky.

"About two months ago, Queen Elincia ordered me to keep watch for the night," the Royal Army commander began. "Another guard and I kept watch till well after midnight, having a short conversation every now and then. Once the moon was a quarter down in the sky I heard a growl and saw a Taular gazing at me.

"Quickly and quietly I motioned for the other guard to alert the royalty and army posthaste. As soon as he moved, however, the Taular was suddenly in front of him and gouged his chest out with a shadowy dagger. I sounded the alarm and unsheathed my sword, killing the creature right then and there.

"Soon the army rushed outside and Taular materialized from the air, catching some off guard, including me. They were killed and I teamed up with Oscar. We took on the Taular, some of them putting up a surprisingly good fight. The city became alive with screams as we realized that the Taular were all over Melior.

"Oscar collapsed to the ground after a flash of lightning magic struck him and he didn't get back up. As I raced over to help him I saw woman standing in the distance, her pale skin glowing, and she sent me a twisted malicious smile. Then my vision went black as she summoned dark magic and the city exploded with pressure.

"I woke up later on to see Melior completely destroyed; some people were still barely surviving but... they died... And the bodies...they just piled over over the streets, some of the expressions were frozen in shock from being attacked," Kieran paused, looking sick.

"When I found Oscar later on he was still laying motionless, blood still seeping from his ears and head. Even though we were rivals I still mourned over his death. He was a very honorable man throughout it all, dying with a weapon in hand. I shall never forget him or the other men who had given their lives to the Taular," the red-haired paladin stopped his story for a second, his fist clenching.

"I found other surviving members of the Royal Army, and led them on through life in ruined Melior. Even to this day, two months later I still think of Oscar."

Ike sighed heavily in grief as Kieran finished.

"What of the Monarchy? Is Queen Elincia…" Ike trailed off, dreading the truth, and the paladin looked at the castle that no longer was. All that existed now was charred rubble and cloying smoke. That is all that was left of a once radiant castle.

"Dead. As well as Geoffrey, the rest of the Royal family, and more than half the Royal Army. Their bodies...we couldn't find them."

"So many deaths. Oscar…Shinon…even Queen Elincia is dead." Ike felt sudden tears well in his eyes. Kieran looked away while Ike closed his eyes, forcing the tears away. _I…can't take all this grief anymore… I can't…_

"Let's go back." The old mercenary's voice was now gravely. Kieran nodded just as a large Taular leapt onto his back, screeching. It used its large dagger to gouge out Kieran's lower spine in a blur, snapping it with its teeth, blood spraying the air.

"Kieran!" Ike exclaimed as warm blood splattered against his armor. He unsheathed his Ettard, already slashing it down onto the Taular. The dark creature screamed, sinking to the floor, dead; sliced clean in half.

"Kieran, speak!" Ike hurried over to him, then shook the old Crimean Royal Army commander's body. The paladin moaned, training his gaze up at Ike, blood welling in his mouth, spilling out the sides.

"Ike. You must…go to Begnion. They will…help you kill the Taular…" Kieran managed to gasp out before he closed his eyes and let loose his last breath.

"KIERAN!" Ike roared aloud in pain; another noble person was now dead. _Elincia, Shinon, Oscar, Geoffrey, and now Kieran?_

"What happened?!" a guard cried out as everyone raced to the scene, weapons drawn. Ike struggled to stand up, feeling overexerted.

"Taular," Ike growled bitterly, hands clenching. Everyone turned their gazes to the cleaved Taular on the floor, the blood a growing puddle on the ground.

"You killed the Taular?" Scar asked as Ike sheathed his Ettard without another word, walking off, trying to quickly get away from the sight.

"Wait Ike!" someone called out and Ike heard Vizian rush after him and turned around to see concern in her eyes.

"Let Ike go Vizian," Kailen called out, causing the healer to stop in her tracks as the old mercenary continued to walk on, not looking back once.

"I…will never the be the same again…" Ike's voice was hoarse and whisper soft as shock came over him, blocking any other emotions.

* * *

Ike returned to the establishment where it seemed everyone had been waiting for him, solemn, grim, and sad looks on their faces.

"Ike…" Kailen trailed off and Ike nodded, encouraging the axe-wielder to finish what he was going to say.

"We buried Kieran where he died. We thought that we'd let you know that."

"What do we do now? We obviously don't have another objective," Zaroe said, his voice taking on an accusatory tone.

"Kieran told me before he died that he wanted me to head to Begnion. They'd help us with extricating the Taular once and for all." Ike looked at him, his voice not sounding his own. It was almost brutal, cold in its own self, making Zaroe's and Kailen's eyes widen despite themselves.

"Let's go," the worn out mercenary leader ordered in a growl, making an about face to leave once more.

"Ike, it's dark out there... Shouldn't we rest up till tomorrow?" Vizian asked meekly and Ike spun around with a glare.

"Do you want the Taular to pick you off and massacre you while you sleep? Do you want them to rip and bite your spine out with their teeth like Kieran had?" he countered, the tone in his voice making the healer's jaw tremble and her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry…Vizian…and everyone. Kieran's death has shaken me that's all," Ike continued gruffly to the shocked faces that now looked at him.

"What of the Crimean Royal Army?" Scar asked after a long tense moment.

Ike turned to him. "They can do what the hell they like. They can choose to follow or not; it doesn't matter to me."

* * *

Soon Ike, the Crimean Royal Army, and his squad left Melior behind, walking without saying anything to each other, keeping a hard pace. A grim silence stole over them all, staying that way till the moon was about to set.

Ike swerved in his path, heading for the village Tangret that was up ahead on the path. No one questioned him, no one spoke, although the grizzled mercenary could hear sighs of exhausted relief behind him. They went to a nearby inn and put in their share of coin for the night.

Ike wanted to slaughter any Taular in sight for killing Kieran, Oscar, Elincia, and Geoffrey. He personally wanted to spread their guts about on the ground, to hear their screams alleviate the pain inside his heart and see their blood coating his boots and armor.

As Ike was ready to go to sleep, the dawn light showing in the window, suddenly all the anger rushed out of him and left him feeling listless.

"What's wrong with me?" he moaned, clutching at his throbbing head as he sank into the bed, feeling ready to upchuck.

"Ike…You are having a slow breakdown," said a voice and Ike looked around, startled, before his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Great…now I'm hallucinating too," the grizzled mercenary muttered. Ike was prepared to go to sleep until a blonde-haired figure appeared in his room. Then he remembered who this person was with a start.

"Skezet?" Ike called out and the laguz nodded, walking over closer to Ike, a grim look on his tan face.

"What's happening to me?" Ike moaned softly as he covered his face with callused hands and Skezet put a warm hand on Ike's shoulder briefly.

"All these deaths in one year have changed you. They were all people whom were close to you, Ike."

"Soon Titania may be…no I mustn't think of that!" Ike murmured fiercely, rubbing his temples to try and push the migraine out of his head.

"What are your plans now?" Skezet asked, as if trying to change the topic, and the mercenary sighed. However he knew he couldn't push Skezet away; it would be the wrong thing to do.

"A slaughtered Crimean Royal Army commander told me to go to Begnion, who will help me with the Taular."

"Begnion has been keeping tabs on the Taular for ten years since they have suddenly shown up in Tellius. The Empress makes sure of that."

"Why didn't she help Crimea after its mass destruction then? Or at least help prevent it?" Ike's voice simmered with anger and Skezet shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"The Empress…she abdicated her rule thirty years ago. Her lord husband, Theodore, took over the reign of Begnion after that, taking on the role of a leader to an extent." The laguz sat down on the edge of the bed and Ike blinked.

"Why hasn't the Empress fought back for her power?" he asked, confounded. Skezet shook his head; he was just as mystified.

"Without the Goddess's influence Sanaki has no true power to rule. The people over these long years became used to a world without a Goddess. However you and I both know that Goddess Yune still looks over the world, in that emblem in your possession," he said after a moment, gesturing to the pocket Ike kept the emblem in, the faint blue glow still emanating from it.

"So how is Sanaki to help me if she has no military or political power now?" Ike asked and the laguz stood, stretching.

"Sanaki has a half-sister, Queen Micaiah, who can harbor the Goddess's voice," Skezet said. Ike found himself scanning memories of Micaiah, and her ever loyal bodyguard Sothe. He was shocked to find ut that the Empress and the queen of Daein were related by blood.

"So the Silver-Haired Maiden was to be the true ruler of Begnion?" Ike asked and the laguz's head bobbed in reply.

"Correct," Skezet said. "However, things became messed up and the half-sisters were separated early in life. They didn't find out that they were related until after the War of the Goddess reached a conclusion."

"But Queen Micaiah in Daein now as their ruler?"

"Correct. Daein has prospered since your departure under King Sothe's and Queen Micaiah's reign."

Ike to become lost in thought, then he asked, "What of Gallia? Have the other feline laguz gotten wind of this situation with Melior."

"King Skrimir has set up a neutral policy since the war ended forty years ago and he came into power. He couldn't help them anyway due to the attack being unexpected..."

"So Skrimir is a king now…" Ike trailed off to himself, feeling a half smile stretch across his face, the smile startling him.

"How do you know everything about the other countries, Skezet? It confuses me, even if it's very helpful."

"It's almost as if I can see visions; I have these strange spells that tell me everything in the world at the present. Even this power I have of being in another place is natural as well. I was born with these powers and I don't question them. They help me in all that I do. I believe I may be what is called in these lands as a prophet. However I don't really believe in that label. I just do as Largron commands, informing him if his rules and orders are just or if they will sow consequences in the future for Phoenicis."

"Why do you watch over me then? Or at least come seek me out at random times?"

"It feels strange, but I believe that it is something the Goddess wants me to do."

"That's…nice I suppose."

"I must go now, Ike. My powers are beginning to dwindle my strength and focus. Perhaps I shall be able to visit you again," the laguz said, then disappeared abruptly.

Ike heaved a sigh, taking off his armor, and collapsed into sleep. The sadness and pain still lingered in the back of his mind as he felt his conscious give way to sleep. _I must not let another one of my friends or cherished allies die!_


	8. Chapter 8

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 8

* * *

"How far is Begnion from here?" Scar asked Ike.

"My guess would be around three days."

They were on the road once again, the mercenaries decided to spend one day in Tangret to rest up and restock their food rations before setting off to Begnion. Ike was feeling much better than last night; he was more in control, but he still felt grim.

"Not bad," Baruge commented and Vizian gave a bobbed nod.

"So Baruge, where did you originally come from until you were stationed here?" Ike turned the young man.

"I was born in Stanler, the city south of Ansandra, made of limestone walls and famous for its coal mines. My older brother became my idol in a few short years; he aimed to become the commander of an army one day. He would train day and night with all kinds of weaponry and it would always intrigue me. The occasional clang kept me up and set my mind wondering and, since I had been a child, it was acceptable," Baruge began and Ike nodded, feeling his eyes narrow.

"When my brother turned one and nine years old he was called up to a country named Quintalus far in the north. He never returned or sent my family a letter after that. While my brother was gone I could focus on being great myself. My real accomplishment came when King Raiol noticed my training from afar and offered to enlisted me into his service. I felt so elated to speak frankly. After agreeing to the king's terms I raced to breach the knowledge with my family. My father leaped for joy at my skills impressing the king, but my mother wasn't so sure. She had always been apprehensive...my mother.

"King Raiol took me to Tankant where he upped my training and skills, putting me into his revered army, the Closians. My young world only looked up as I fought in actual battles and an occasional territory skirmish. I began to think about my older brother and if the life I lived now was similar in comparison to his.

"As I grew older, however, I became sick of what I used to love due to repetition and asked King Raiol if I could resign. He refused, reminding me of the blood contract I had signed and promised to uphold. Instead he sent me to Port Toha in this continent. The king told me if I refused to fight for him anymore then I'd be stuck here as an emissary for any people coming from Grantsleive.

"After, I'd say, fifteen years of no work, King Raiol contacted me through letter a couple of months back, explaining that you six would be journeying here. My job is to take you to Melior safely and since that's done I have nothing to do now," Baruge said, heaving a sigh.

"The idiot could have just let you go without causing all that trouble for you in the first place. Sometimes I do wonder how King Raiol makes his decisions. Possible his bronze robes and spoons help him," Zaroe said darkly and the young man faced him.

"Well King Raiol hates it when things don't go in his favor. I've known this for quite some time now."

"Typical of a king…they always think too mighty of themselves."

"Not all kings are that way Zaroe. It all goes back to how they were raised," Ike said gruffly, thinking about King Ashnard of Daein and his heinous rule over Crimea.

"People get all self-righteous when they realize they are important. However the true kings are the ones that rule with compassion and heart." Baruge nodded

"Correct Baruge." Ike looked at him. The armored man made an embarrassed smile of his own, causing the old mercenary to think, _I guess he's not very used to receiving praise._

"What's that?" Stillian asked, pointing at a blue object speeding towards them. The grizzled mercenary narrowed his eyes as he looked, then realized that it was a large blue cat as it came closer.

"Hey Ike! Long time no see, huh?" said a voice. The cat had changed into a human and now loped over to the mercenaries.

"Ranulf?" Ike called, surprised, and Ranulf made a slow nod as he stood to attention in front of Ike. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'd know my old friend from anywhere, no matter how long it has been," the laguz said with a smile.

"Hey hey now! I'm friendly, I won't bite! No need for concern." Ranulf put up his hands in mock surrender as Ike's mercenaries drew their weapons. The Crimean Royal Army members tensed but their hands stayed at their sides.

"Sheathe your weapons. Ranulf is no threat to any of us," Ike growled and his original group members hesitated, then followed his command.

"Still as gruff as usual aren't you, Ike?" Ranulf shook his grizzled blue-haired head with an amused smile, giving the mercenary a cursory look. "Thank the Goddess I remembered you as such. If you had a different personality I would be confused."

"You should know I'll never change Ranulf."

Ranulf suddenly straightened his posture."Well, Ike! Word has gotten around that you're present in Tellius once again and you should have seen, Gallia was in an uproar. King Skrimir sent me out to find you in order to prove that whether this was true or not. Seems it was after all and I'm mighty glad to see you again after, what, forty or so years?" the cat laguz said. "Where are you off to anyway?"

"Begnion. Kieran of the Crimean Royal Army told me to go there before he was slaughtered by a rogue Taular. He said that Sanaki might be able to help me with the dark creatures."

"The Taular…nasty stuff. Good luck with that, Ike. However I know you'll do fine. Age won't bring you down, just as it won't bring me down either, or bring me any closer to being young again."

"Thanks for the support, Ranulf. I'd ask for you to come along, but I know Gallia is under neutrality rule now."

"King Skrimir learned his place a long time ago, vowing to never let his hot temper flare ever again. He hasn't lifted a claw to fight in years, the lazy oaf," the laguz said and a snort was heard from behind the grizzled mercenary leader.

"Well, I might as well lead you through to Serenes, but that's as far as I'll go. Those herons are mighty protective, let me tell you."

"That's much appreciated Ranulf," Ike said and Ranulf bowed his head.

"Anything for an old friend." The laguz nodded, then after a moment Ike's group and the blue cat went on their way.

"So you transform into a cat?" Vizian asked and the blue cat turned to look at her with a grand smile.

"Yes, fair lady. A nice, cuddly, warm kitty," the laguz said. Ike looked at him with a raised eyebrow, making the grizzled blue cat to chuckle. The healer blushed.

"That's fascinating, a land where mere humans turn into animals. I wonder what else this land has in store for us," Kailen remarked and the Ranulf turned to the burly warrior.

"Oh, there's the dragon laguz in Goldoa, the hawk laguz in Phoenicis, the raven laguz in Kilvas, and the wolf tribe in Hatari which is past Daein in the north," the laguz said, his words making Kailen's eyes widen. "I wouldn't suggest you visit them, but their bite is worse than their bark."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you'd be so knowledgeable." Vizian looked at him and Ranulf smiled at her again.

"All the best from the right hand of Gallia's king!" he said boastfully, causing the grizzled blue-haired mercenary to shake his head, amused. The group continued to walk, Scar, Stillian and Kailen asking Ranulf more questions about himself and Tellius, which he was happy to answer about. Ike was lost in thought as they continued to walk on, thinking of the ones who had perished.

The day soon turned to night again and Ranulf decided to room with Ike's group in the inn of the village Staket. Ike didn't mind and soon he could hear the laguz's excited talk through the thin inn walls as he tried to sleep that night.

"Thank Yune above that Ranulf hadn't been killed or changed in any way…he is the same as when I last saw him. However his goofiness…" Ike trailed off as he heard the blue cat say a joke that made him and whoever he was talking to burst into laughter.

* * *

Once Ike awoke in the morning his back hurt him immensely to the point where he couldn't move. _Why does my body torture me like this?! _He grimaced as the pain flared and he steeled himself from making a fist and punching something.

"Vizian!" Ike roared and she came scrambling into his room, looking disheveled from sleep, eyes wide and lips parted.

"Ike! What's the matter?" she asked, eyes flickering as she took another step closer to him. The grizzled mercenary felt a fresh flame of pain make him contort his face, giving her his answer.

"Wait right there! I'll be right back." Vizian sped back out of the room, black hair flying in the winds of her about face.

"I can't move as it is Vizian…I have no desire to make the pain worse," Ike muttered humorlessly as Stillian, Scar, Zaroe, and Ranulf came into his room.

"We heard your scream! Are you all right?" Ranulf asked as he came over to the side of the bed and the mercenary leader shook his head.

"It's just my damn back preventing me from moving," he managed to spit out past another rush of pain.

Vizian shouldered past everyone gathered in the room when she returned, holding a potion in her hand.

"Here," Vizian said and Ike gingerly reached up with his hand, feeling his back twinge in warning at the movement. He grasped the potion from her soft grip and drank it, waiting for the familiar warmth to spread through his back.

"Leader, you mustn't strain yourself so much…" Vizian trailed off as she saw the look in Ike's eyes.

"I am getting too old for all of you. I think that you should have a younger leader who could relate to all of you. However you are stuck with me…an old sack of bones," the grizzled blue-haired mercenary growled and the healer just looked at him.

"Ike…you know that isn't true. We all respect you. You are unique and age doesn't matter in the least. We continue to follow under you because you were in our lives for twenty years," Kailen said and there was silence for a long moment.

Ike slowly sat up with a small wince and shooed everyone from his room, feeling better.

"Get ready everyone. We leave as soon as I call for you," he said and everyone nodded, departing from his room. Once they left Ike massaged his temples as he was always inclined to do, getting up to put his armor.

"They are foolish for sticking around me anymore...but what can I say? I signed up for this...might as well finish it when my eyes finally close in death," the grizzled man said in an undertone as he stepped into his armor, a weary sigh belting from his lips. "Elincia...Geoffrey...Kieran...Oscar...Shinon."

The walls of this inn, Ike surmised, looked better than the monotony of brown like the one back in Grantslieve. It made a scowl etch itself onto his lips even now.

Sheathing the Ettard, he strode out of the room and knocked on every door, giving the signal that he was calling for them to get going and leave.

"Could I get you anything sir?" The maid was meek as she made a small cursory curtsey. Ike pursed his lips, then shook his head. He knew he could survive without eating, and plus he knew he still had Mist's ration bags. They were good for now.

The grizzled mercenary leader sank into the plush cushioned wooden seats with a groan and watched as Ranulf, Kailen, Vizian, and Scar made their way into the lobby.

Once they all were assembled the large group left Staket and continued on their way to Serenes Forest.

* * *

Around late afternoon a large misty forest came into view and Ike paused at the sight, Ranulf coming over to stand beside him.

"That is Serenes Forest, Ike. Quite a shock to see it healthy looking, huh?" Ranulf said. Ike nodded without speaking, looking at the forest, eyes bright.

"Last time I've seen this forest it was much smaller than this." Ike looked at the laguz, who spread his arms with a flourish at the grizzled mercenary's words.

"You mentioned yesterday that the herons live in the forest. How many are they now?"

Ranulf shrugged. "Last I've seen, which was what, three years ago, there must have been about five of them. Who knows how many there are now."

"It is a good thing they are prospering again." Ike looked into the gleaming trees and underbrush of the forest, appearing to be lost in thought.

"I agree with you, old friend. Those herons have been through so much. I'm glad they were able to recover again, albeit with smaller numbers." Ranulf was nodding his head.

They were silent for a long moment as memories came onto Ike into a wash; they were walking again.

"Well, this is all I can do now for you. I wish you luck on your mission, Ike. It was swell seeing you again," the blue laguz said, giving Ike a manly pat on the shoulder. The grizzled mercenary looked surprised at the friendly gesture, but didn't say anything.

"You too Ranulf. Give Skrimir my regards for keeping Gallia safe." Ike nodded. Ranulf smiled, already transforming into his laguz form. He was gone in an instant after lashing his blue tail, becoming a bright blur as the laguz raced through the plains back to Gallia.

"You do know some strange people Ike," Kailen remarked, still looking after where Ranulf went and Ike shook his head.

"And they are about to get weirder," he said under his breath, heading into the Serenes Forest, his mercenaries and the rest of the Crimean Royal Army following him suit.

Birds chirped and the sun shone though the green trees, creating flittering rays of light over the squad as they trudged through the forest. Leaves and branches crackled under armored boots and the sound of life buzzed in the air.

"This is magnificent!" Vizian gasped with awe as a tiger Swallowtail butterfly fluttered around her dark-haired head once, flapping to a flower.

"What's the deal with this forest, Ike?" Kailen asked and Ike was ready to answer until someone stepped from the trees to stand in their way.

"Halt! Who are you?" barked a voice. The grizzled mercenary found himself looking at a raven laguz, black eyes hardened as his eyes narrowed to slits.

"We herons are to be feared!" another voice sang out as a female heron laguz stepped out from behind the raven, a hard tone in her voice.

"I'm Ike," Ike said to the raven's previous question and the laguz shook his head with a shrug.

"That name means nothing to me. You are an intruder, leave Serenes Forest posthaste!" His eyes flashed as the air around him seemed to simmer. Ike was ready to turn around and command his group to leave until a large black raven flew from the trees and landed beside the female heron. The bird cawed, then its body elongated as it changed into its human form.

"Well Ike, you're a rare sight these days," the raven remarked with a flip of long blue graying hair. The grizzled mercenary realized with a small start that the Kilvan king, Naesala, was in front of him.

"Father, you know this man?" the female heron asked the raven king. Ike's eyes widened despite himself. _Naesala had a heron child? With who?_

"Ike is the man who saved Tellius twice long before you were born, hunnie. He left and was never seen again after that for forty years. However this is the very same Ike from the legends, who stands in front of us now. I'd know him from anywhere." Naesala turned to his daughter.

"Ike from the legend? This is the same man we are referring to here?" the other raven asked, skeptical.

Kilvian king nodded. "I've told you two about the stories of Ike and the great wars. Don't act as though you've forgotten."

"What are you doing here anyway, Ike? Coming to see old friends after so many years?" Naesala asked Ike, who shook his head.

"Traveling to Begnion's capital. I aim to destroy the Taular here by the orders the king of Grantslieve, Raiol."

"Hm…that's not a king I recognize. Well no matter, it is getting late out here. Why don't you and your," the laguz paused, raising an eyebrow at Ike's mercenaries and the Royal Army. "group stay here and spend the night, Ike? Reyson, Leanne, and Rafiel would be pleased to see you."

"Thanks for the offer Naesala, but we really have to make a straight run. I don't want any Taular picking off my group in the night," Ike said with a wave of his hand. The very image of that happening made his heart and stomach hurt. Naesala crossed his arms.

"Nonsense! No Taular dare try to enter Serenes Forest. My son and I make sure of that. As for nonstop traveling to Begnion's capital, you must be out of your mind. You'll give way before reaching the city."

"Ike has gone completely insane since he arrived in this place," Zaroe muttered and the grizzled mercenary ignored him but the Kilvian King narrowed his amber eyes.

"Whatever the case is, it is no matter. Ike, come," Naesala beckoned as the female heron laguz and her brother followed their father into the forest.

"I guess we have no choice. Let's go guys," Ike said with a sigh, then he and his group followed the raven, still marveling at the forest.

They continued through the forest as the sun sank lower on the horizon, spreading golden orange and indigo fingers in the sky. The sounds of melodic voices sounded up ahead and the Kilvian king stepped aside, letting everyone view the heron tribe encampment.

Ike looked to see four herons and two raven laguz sipping water from ornate-looking cups, some humming, while others conversed in gaily tones. It surprised and made the grizzled mercenary feel happy for the first time in thirty years.

"Naesala? Who's that with you?" asked a male heron that was close by, then the laguz stiffened with shock as he recognized Ike beside Naesala.

"Ike? Do you remember me? It's Reyson!" Reyson called out and Ike nodded as the heron flew over to him.

"It's good to see you again," Ike said simply as the heron laguz gave him a once over.

"You've aged so much since I've last seen you," the heron remarked, sounding suddenly sad, and Ike gave an amused snort.

"Of course. We beorc age faster than laguz."

Another older female heron flew over, eyes bright and a pure smile on her attractive face. Her long platinum-blonde hair waved in the wind.

"Ike! How nice it is to see you after all these years," she said, startling the mercenary. _Isn't this Leanne in front of me? I thought she was incapable of any human speak?_ Ike was befuddled.

"Leanne has learned much of the human language; she speaks it so fluently now thanks to Naesala," Reyson said as he put a hand on his sister's exposed shoulder, as if reading Ike's thoughts, and Naesala made a solemn nod to the praise.

"It still shocks how much Tellius has changed without me." The grizzled blue-haired mercenary leader shook his head, feeling his head whirl with all the changes.

"Ike? Are you planning on staying here? Things need to be caught up between us," Reyson asked, voice full of hope, and Ike felt the hard stare of Naesala on his back.

"We don't seem to have a choice in the matter. Yes we will stay, but only for the night."

Leanne clasped her hands together in joy. "Good! You all can stay for the night in the abandoned slave owner's establishment."

Ike felt his memories go way back at her words; he remembered Oliver and his horrible greed for heron laguz.

"Wouldn't you guys naturally shy away from that building due to Reyson being held there?" Ike asked and Reyson's sister went silent.

"Well…we felt that if we were to ever have allies visit, they'd have a place to stay instead of sleeping in grass or trees," Reyson said for her, although there was still distaste and discomfort in his eyes.

"Convenient that we showed up now huh?" Ike said dryly, making Naesala, Leanne, and Reyson chuckle with amusement.

"Ike! So this is where you turn up," said a voice and Ike looked to see Rafiel fly over leisurely, blonde hair flowing down to his thighs.

"Ike is only staying for the night Rafiel, but it is so nice to see him again! Remember the war forty years ago? It's been so long since Ike has been in Tellius, brother," Leanne said to Rafiel.

"How could I forget? Where have you been all these years, Ike?" He turned to the mercenary, his eyes questioning.

"I've been to other lands far from here. I figured that Tellius didn't have need of me anymore. However the Taular encampment in this continent has brought me back."

"Such an honorable man. Just the way I remember him. You never change, do you, Ike." Rafiel smiled and the grizzled old mercenary made a half smile at the heron.

"You all must be hungry. Want anything for dinner? I was just going to prepare some food before you arrived, " Leanne asked, but Ike shook his head.

"My sister Mist supplied us with ration bags two days ago. No need to burden yourself with trying to feed us."

"Fair enough. Then follow us. We will lead you to the establishment," Reyson beckoned and flew off, Ike and his group following.

"Here we are," Leanne announced after walking for a few long moments and Ike remembered the place at once: the pale golden walls, the marble and tile floor covered by a large crimson rug inside the building, and the pictures of wealthy Begnion men all over the walls.

"We had done some searching a long time back and found some guest rooms on the second floor," Rafiel said as he caught up to them.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this for us." Ike thanked them, heading inside to find that torches and candles have already been lit.

"So Ike…What have you been doing all these years? I'm glad you haven't forgotten us," Reyson asked, flapping over to Ike.

The grizzled mercenary decided not to mention that he had a memory mind block for forty years and said, "I've been in the continent of Grantsleive. It is a place four months away from here if you decided to go aboard a ship to travel there. I've been doing mercenary work here and there for the king there, Raiol."

"That sounds rough. Have you ever gotten a break over the years? I just can't believe how fatigued and desolate you look."

"Sometimes…however my mercenaries and I are always on the go. When duty calls I have answer to it no matter where I am."

"Whatever happened to your other mercenaries? Did they go with you as well to this strange new land?"

"No. Selfishly I left them here in Tellius. They have been surviving, albeit they are a much smaller group than when I last left."

"Why? Did everyone start to break up...what happened?"

"No, Shinon and Oscar are dead, Mist and Boyd are married with three children, Soren is in Begnion studying, Titania has tuberculosis, and Gatrie is, Goddess knows where."

"How terrible!" Leanne flapped over to Ike and Reyson at this moment, her hands over her mouth in horror. "I heard what happened in Melior and I just feel for those people." Her eyes began to water.

"Yes…however I must continue on to complete my mission. If I was to stop and mourn I would have went mad." The grizzled mercenary turned to her. _Well madder than I already am…_

"You'll pull through Ike. I have faith in you," Reyson said, to which Ike gave a grimace.

"I have to, for my, my squad, and for Tellius' sake."

"What is your mission anyway?" Rafiel asked.

"The sole reason I have returned to Tellius is because Melior would be attacked by the Taular. However as soon as I arrived in Crimean lands four days ago we..." His voice broke off as the image of Melior, still burning, blazed in his mind. He swallowed, holding back any other emotion while the herons looked at each other, morose and elegiac looks on their faces. Leanne clasped her hands and prayed silently.

"Were too late..." Ike's voice was soft now and Reyson closed his eyes, looking away at his feet.

"I'm...sorry Ike," Rafiel said, but the grizzled mercenary shook his head.

"Don't mind me. I should be over this by now."

"Absolutely not, Ike!" Leanne now spoke. "It only happened just recently. You have every right to grieve.

"Who died...in the assault?" Reyson asked tentatively, as if nervous it was the wrong question to ask.

"Oscar...he was from my old mercenary group, Queen Elincia...Geoffrey, Kieran, the whole Crimean Royal family, and most of the Royal army. The survivors are with me now." Ike looked at them, successfully resiting to rub his temples and make an exclamation of emotion.

A sad sigh sounded from all three heron laguz at this.

"What a truly horrible thing," Leanne said, lips quivering as she glanced at her siblings.

"What's worse is the fact that I now feel guilty because if I had came before it happened. Then the lives of the royals and citizens would be saved," Ike said.

"Don't be guilty...it will only ruin you. You should be happy you could save who you could here in the aftermath." Rafiel put a hand on the mercenary leader. They were silent for a long moment, hearing the hoot of an early owl in the distance.

* * *

Later, after his group had assembled and settled down, Ike called for dinner, which was planned in a large spacious dining room he found after some searching.

"Is everyone here?" the grizzled mercenary asked and twenty nods were seen from the combined group of his mercenaries and the royal army.

"Good." Ike sat down in the upholstery chair at the head of the table.

"Leader? Wasn't there something you had to tell us before this whole mission came about a few days ago?" Kailen asked and then the mercenary leader remembered.

"Yes. Thanks for reminding me, Kailen. Everyone, something has happened to me once I set foot in Tellius. You recall my faint in Phoenicis right?" he asked and everyone except the Crimean Royal Army solemnly nodded.

"Well, I never told you what truly happened. Once I stepped into that port…it was as if everything came back to me in one fell swoop. I recalled nothing about this land until I stepped foot in it again after forty years. Once I had that faint I remembered everything, which is why I seem at ease, knowing where I'm going. I even remember that I was born in this land, in the land of Gallia where Ranulf is from. However, I'm not a laguz."

"I remembered when my father and his mercenaries, and my sister and I, moved to Crimea after my mother died five years after I was born. My father decided to live in the Mercenary stronghold, the very one we just visited three days ago before arriving in Melior. I also remembered fighting in the great wars forty years ago: the Mad King's War and the War of the Goddess. However, beforehand, I would have never said I've been to this place until I stepped foot in it again."

"So you have been here before, which would explain how you knew about the laguz and why act comfortable around them," Scar said and Ike nodded.

"This is my true homeland, this very continent, not Grantsleive."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us this after it happened instead of now?" Zaroe asked, his tone suspicious.

"I couldn't find the right time to tell you guys. If I had told you all this the day we docked in Phoenicis, would you have believed me?" Ike asked, a hard tone in his voice.

"Truthfully no, but after seeing everyone remember you and even offer us help… It convinced me," Kailen answered frankly.

"That's why I said before that I wasn't going to tell you. I needed proof and, as the days went on, I guess I found everything falling into place."

"It must have been hard for you, Ike. Seeing everyone slowly disappearing and becoming older without you…" Vizian trailed off and Ike grimaced as the thought of his mercenaries, now reduced to only four people instead of eight, jumped into his mind. _Yes Vizian…it has been and is still very hard for me. It may just be the death of me very soon…_

He didn't reply to the healer's sentence for suddenly the sound of wings flapping reverberated through the hall.

"Ike, King Sarbet of Herons would like to speak with you and only you," said Naesala's daughter's voice.

"Is it urgent?" Ike asked, feeling slightly miffed as the female heron came over, crossing her arms.

"No, but it's imperative that you come. He is a very impatient person."

"I'll come, stay here." Ike directed his mercenaries and the army to stay put, feeling achy all of a sudden. He followed Naesala's daughter out of the establishment, his head pounding.

"Come on, faster! King Sarbet is not wont to waiting," the heron snapped and Ike felt a rush of anger.

"Apparently I don't have wings as you do. Maybe you should realize I'm not as young as you. Show some respect," he growled and the heron sniffed, but didn't reply.

"What is your name anyway?" the grizzled mercenary asked.

"It's Reina," she said and Ike gave a nod. _Reina sure has a sharp tongue all right. She must get it from Naesala, _Ike thought as they hurried along through the forest. They stopped in front of a large tree with long thick branches, the mercenary's chest heaving from the brisk pace.

"I'll call for King Sarbet, wait and don't move," she instructed, then flew up into the tree where it seemed there was a bush of leaves. Ike forced himself not to tap his foot as he caught his breath again, waiting.

"You are Ike, the Hero of the Blue Flames?" asked a deep melodic voice and the grizzled man nodded as he saw a larger heron glide down from the tree to stand beside Ike; King Sarbet.

"Yes," Ike said and King Sarbet gave him a once over, lips pursed in thought.

"When I heard the news from Naesala I expected a prim young man. I can't say that I'm shocked about your age, however. The Ike from the legends is you, is it not?"

"Affirmative."

"What brings you to this land once more, Ike? I have heard from the stories you left purely on your own after the great Petrifaction," King Sarbet asked and Ike began his story about King Raiol and the mission to Crimea. He talked about ruined Melior and Begnion having tabs on the Taular.

"That's why we came this way, King Sarbet. We have to pass through Serenes Forest to get to the capital. If not, skirting it would have us lose a day, maybe more," Ike said and the heron king nodded thoughtfully.

"Naesala has told me much of you, Hero of the Blue Flames. How you have a heart as cold as stone, but a passion just as strong. The dignity you show with your friends and allies."

"Why would he bring that to your attention?"

"I had asked him to tell me everything, considering your arrival time in this forest hours ago. I became quite curious as to see the very man who saved both this forest, my sons and daughter, and especially all of Tellius," King Sarbet simply said. "Once you arrive in Begnion's capital Sienne, what will you do? The Taular are not something to play around lightly with, you know this, right?"

"I will be gathering fighters and more info on the Taular in Sienne, then head straight for their encampment to destroy them."

"And after?" the heron king prodded, an almost studying look in his eyes, and Ike sighed, closing his eyes.

"That is for Goddess Yune to decide," he finally said, taking out the emblem, which glowed a bright blue.

"The Fire Emblem!" King Sarbet's voice sounded hoarse with shock and awe as he saw it and Ike nodded.

"I found it in the land of the king of Grantslieve, the continent I had traveled to forty years ago and stayed at. It held no significance until a laguz hawk told me what it truly represented."

"May I?" The heron king's voice was beseeching and Ike placed the emblem into King Sarbet's hand.

"Such power burns though here! To think the Goddess Yune is back in this world after forty long years," the heron king said, inspecting Yune's Emblem, clutching it gently in his grip.

"Why has she chosen me to return here?" Ike asked softly.

King Sarbet looked up with resolution. "You are tied inexplicably into this land. It's only natural to choose an old hero to make things right once again."

Silence reigned as Ike contemplated this. Then. "But...I'm old and worn out...I'm in no way fit to take on the job of saving Tellius again."

"The Goddess disregards age. Remember, legendary hero, we are all growing old here. Yet we still don't stop fighting to live and survive another day or another decade. You have the strength, that much I can tell, and everyone respects you."

"That's true but...the fact of the matter is, Melior is destroyed and burnt to the ground. It will take months, years, to rebuild it back into the memory of Crimeans. I have failed and even if the Goddess doesn't seem to care, I know she knows."

"Ike. If you had been informed that Melior would fall and you were still too late, then you have a cause to be concerned. But I can tell from your tone of voice that this had been upsetting and abrupt," King Sarbet said.

"I'm getting too old for this, King Sarbet. Even if I sound as though I am complaining, it is the honest truth. I've been doing this work for four decades already...I'm sixty three years old, you know? But I can't take a break."

"I understand how you feel. All people feel broken down at some points in their life, especially when they turn an age that restricts their skills. You have to overcome that way of thinking and imagine that you are young enough to take on anything."

"Your words hold truth, King Sarbet. Thank you," Ike said, feeling choked up at the moment and the king nodded.

"Anything to help a valuable ally. You are the Goddess's chosen one, Ike. Try to be that image as long as you can until the Taular are destroyed."

"Yes...you're right."

There was silence for a long moment.

"You may return to your mercenaries, Ike. You are dismissed," the king of herons said then and Ike nodded, walking back to the establishment, mind convoluted with thoughts and doubts.


	9. Chapter 9

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning Ike woke, splashed his face clean with a bucket of rosewater that had been placed conveniently by the dresser in the master bedroom, then proceeded to get dressed. The grizzled old mercenary lurched out of the room afterward, his arthritis making him scowl.

"Morning leader," Scar greeted as he saw Ike walking out into the hallway.

"Morning Scar," he said as the two of them went down to the bottom floor, finding Leanne and Reyson waiting for them.

"Our king has told Reyson, Rafiel, and me that you have found the Fire Emblem." Her eyes were bright.

"Yes. I had found in the land that I came from, Grantslieve."

"Why would it come up over there?"

"I don't know." Ike shook his head with a weary sigh. "I don't know why anything happens anymore."

Silence. Then Reyson asked, "When do you plan on departing from here, Ike?"

"After the rest of my mercenaries have woken and eaten."

"Why we are wondering this is because we want to see you off, Ike," Leanne said. Ike remembered similar words coming from Janaff and Ulki back in Phoenicis and felt choked. He hid it, swallowing away the lump of grief. _I must not let my group or anyone think I'm weak!_

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Scar asked, hearing his stomach growl and patting it.

"Ration food is for breakfast," the grizzled mercenary said in a gruff tone, shaking his dark thoughts away.

They entered the large dining hall once more and Ike heard his knee creak as he sat, making him emit a soft grunt. He had to chuckle as he peered into the ration bags before giving out the others to his mercenaries. In every package Mist packed four apples, two wedges of goat's cheese, and a small bunch of grapes. It didn't seem like much, but the old mercenary praised his sister for her thoughtfulness.

After he had finished eating, Ike wordlessly gazed at everyone, then stood and walked out of the old slaver's establishment.

What's wrong with Ike?" He heard Stillian ask Scar who said, "Must have something on his mind…"

Ike shook his head as he exited the establishment, the sun shining in a brilliantly radiant blue sky through the leafy branches. He heaved a wearied sigh, letting his mind began to wander.

_Kieran, Queen Elincia, Geoffrey, Shinon, Oscar…I'm sorry…for not being able to save you…_

He felt angry at himself then, for letting age and nature take him over as the years passed. _If age is a virtue of life, then why does it pain me so? If age is supposed to make me stronger, then why do I feel as weak as a two year old child? _

Ike knew that when he had been younger, he wanted to grow older in a short span of time. He wanted to be understood and respected. But he knew that would come to a cost. He had to earn that same respect and understanding and, once he had, he didn't feel satisfied. His hands clenched, and his eyes closed as he hung his head.

"I can't do anything anymore...what do the others truly think of when they see me?" he whispered. _They probably pity and mock me, the old sack of bones, for trying to save this continent again. They must think I'm senile and unstable..._

* * *

Later on, just as Ike and his squad were leaving the slaver's establishment the old mercenary leader heard a soft flapping sound through the air.

"Ike! We'll take you to the edge of Serenes Forest!" Leanne called out as she came over to him. Her light hair looked damp from the light mist that had begun to fall from the clouds. Reyson and Rafiel caught up a second later, nodding along with Leanne's words.

"All right," Ike said and silence spread as they continued on their way, the heron laguz flying beside Ike and his group.

"Ike, how were you able to find the Goddess's Emblem? Yune mentioned she would return in the form of an emblem, but…how did you come to possess it?" Rafiel asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Back in the continent where the king of Grantslieve resides, there is a place called the Saradobi Desert. In it an underground mine had been discovered and the king sent me there in the hopes of acquiring wealth, and purging the land of Taular. After I had defeated the Taular leader in the mine my mercenaries found the emblem on a pile of dried mud with a few other gems. Involuntarily, I picked it up but I didn't think it had much significance until I came here," Ike said and Reyson took out the artifact from a pocket in his robes.

"King Sarbet told me that it is yours to keep, Ike. The Goddess has chosen you once more and he felt that the emblem would give you strength in the near future," he said, then gave it back to the grizzled mercenary. "Specifically our king said that it would bring you luck in the coming future."

His words made Ike blink, but the mercenary disregarded it and placed the artifact back in his own pocket. He couldn't explain it, but he felt much better now that the emblem was back in his possession.

"Tell King Sarbet that I say thanks for allowing us hospitality and for letting me keep the emblem," he said and the three herons nodded.

"We shall tell him." Leanne smiled, a determined tone in her light, airy voice.

"It feels right, traveling beside you once more, Ike. I can't explain it but I just know," Reyson remarked and Ike thought back to the time when the heron had joined his army in the Mad King's War alongside Ulki and Janaff

"I know that very feeling; it's one of ease and nostalgia, Reyson. Then again, all of you have been in my group at some point."

"I remember." Leanne looked at him. "Such good times they were, despite the dreary task that had lay ahead. Reyson talked nonstop about you after the war was over, Ike. He wouldn't let up about how much of a brave and generous leader you were," Leanne said and Reyson turned to look at his sister, annoyed, while Rafiel laughed.

"Did he?" Ike asked, hearing curiosity in his tone. He looked at the herons, arching an eyebrow.

"It's true, Ike. I admire you, I guess you could say. Even after you left that time ago I never forgot you," the heron said, shooting a glare at his sister, who giggled. "Although my sister seems to have a free tongue nowadays due to her perfecting her human speak."

Ike listened to the two of them bicker, with a small sigh. Rafiel shook his platinum-blonde head as he placed a hand on the grim mercenary's shoulder.

"Even after all these years, they still find something to argue over... I remember when Reyson used to spend every second in his sister's presence once they had time to reunite on their own. Now they act like a married couple with the way they bicker and fight."

"Oh Rafiel," Leanne giggled. "Do we truly act that way? I thought arguing was another means of showing love for another."

"Yeah...I wonder what Naesala thinks about that," Reyson muttered, making Ike snort under his breath.

"They mean all of it in jest though...just as siblings always do," Rafiel said.

"You're our sibling too. Don't think to leave yourself out, brother." Leanne smiled.

"Just teasing, sister. I'm only merely making a jape."

There was silence for a few moments as they walked, muffled chat sounding behind Ike.

"I am still surprised that this forest has so much life now," Ike said and Reyson nodded.

"I remember it just as though it had been yesterday. How sickly and emaciated it looked..." the heron trailed off, looking into the distance. The old mercenary spotted a curl of a flame in his eyes, but just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, leaving Ike to wonder if it was all in his head.

"Well, Ike, this is where we see you off. Come visit sometime after you complete your mission. We herons would love to hear tales of your valor," Leanne said as they reached the edge of the forest and Ike nodded.

"Ike, I would love to join beside you once again to help you fight the Taular. However I have to watch over my sister, as she is with child once again," Reyson said and the grizzled mercenary forced himself not to widen his eyes in shock. _At least the herons will have larger numbers now…_

"Never forget us, Ike. All right? We will always pray that the Goddess looks down upon you," the laguz continued, emotion showing clearly in his eyes

"I won't, Leanne, Rafiel, and Reyson. Tell Naesala that I send my regards for offering us a place to stay for the night," Ike said. The three herons gave a smile as they transformed into their laguz forms.

"So beautiful!" Vizian gasped at the sight in awe as the herons rose up above the trees, flying back home.

"Well, let's get going. We must reach Begnion posthaste," Ike said, walking ahead of the group, forcing everyone to follow.

A large river swirled out to the ocean in the distance, but Ike and his group paid it no mind and crossed through the body of water as they reached it. The rain slathered them and the large droplets stung Ike's skin like a biting fly. His nose wrinkled as a peculiar scent entered the air.

"What's that smoke up ahead?" Scar asked and the old mercenary's thoughtful gaze flattened as he saw the smoke.

"Taular," Ike muttered, then hurried his pace, his group breaking into a run behind him.

"Ike, what're we hurrying for anyway? There's nothing left in that village!" Zaroe exclaimed between puffs of breath and the mercenary leader stopped dead in his tracks, not turning around to face the assassin.

"Those surviving people will have nothing left if we don't hurry our pace, so move it," Ike growled, speeding off without another word.

The group reached the village with heaving breaths from an extended period of dashing and what they saw was similar to what Melior's destruction looked like to them. Blackened, destroyed houses, a fire or two and just ashes littering where ground lay.

"I believe someone's been keeping tabs on us…" Ike muttered as he gazed at the village that used to be called Tanas. He looked to see a corpse, half-hidden under the rubble of brick and glass. It was a female, or what used to be, with singed hair and eyebrows. Plump lips were open in an expression of shock, leading the grizzled mercenary to think that this destruction happened without any indication or warning.

"What do you mean?" Kailen asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"Simply this. Doesn't it seem as though it's coincidental that all this destruction is happening since we arrived in Tellius? The burning of Melior, now destroyed villages? Think on that for a bit."

"That does sound strange. Brr! I get the chills thinking something has been keeping watch on us. Makes me want to hurry to Begnion's capital as quickly as possible." Vizian shuddered visibly.

"Well this place is totally barren of life; we were too late," Zaroe sneered, shooting Ike a nasty look.

"Let's go," the grizzled mercenary said after a moment of looking around and everyone sighed with relief, not wanting to stay near the massacred village anymore.

Ike and his squad made their way from the village of Tanas to Begnion's capital Sienne. All around were ravaged and utterly destroyed villages that made Ike and the others feel increasingly disturbed. _What if Begnion was somehow destroyed? _he thought, dreading it instantly as soon as it manifested in his mind.

* * *

As the moon sailed over the horizon, Ike and his group set up camp, eating the last of the ration food. The Crimean Royal Army survivors luckily, had purchased enough food for themselves back in the village of Tangret, so Ike didn't have to worry about giving up his meal to suffice for others.

"So, Ike," said a voice and Ike turned his gaze to look at a man, whose pink hair was tinged with a slight of gray. "How will you defeat the Taular?"

"With everything I have here. Whatever it comes down to, we will be ready for them." The old mercenary remembered the pink-haired knight to be Makalov.

Makalov nodded and fell silent again, sharpening his lance with a whetstone. An owl hooted from a tree, then its dark-brown wings spread as it ascended into the air. Vizian shivered at the sound and Zaroe nudged her with a knowing smirk. She shoved him back, then giggled as he lost his balance.

Ike thought of everything that had happened and more as he relieved Kailen for guard duty, taking over for him. His posture slumped, his heart slowed, and his frown augmented itself. He prayed to the Goddess as he had the night before, and only when the sun's light breached the sullen night did the old mercenary open his eyes and wake the others to leave.

* * *

They skirted the small mountain range in their path, not wanting delays and took on the full brunt of the sunshine. Dark clouds loomed in the periwinkle sky, but they never threatened rain, nor did they even attempt to cover the sun.

Ike still found himself in deep thought, leading his mercenaries and the army as if he was following some internal instinct. Dirt paths lined the once unbroken grassy plain and in the distance covered wagons traveled to and from a certain destination. It surprised the mercenary to see that Begnion had advanced quicker than the other countries had. Open pastures with roaming cows, sheep, and horses were seen, dotted all over the landscape. Many houses stood on the standalone from villages, white picket fences and barbed wire being the common barriers.

"This place is...different than what we saw back in Crimea," Kailen remarked, gazing around at the sights.

"I'm having a hard time believing this is the same Begnion I traveled through forty years ago," Ike agreed as a wagon swerved around them, the horses snorting and shooting the group wide white eyes. The driver looked at the grizzled mercenary with a raised eyebrow, as if wondering why they weren't using some sort of vehicle for transportation, before snapping the reins, urging his horses onward.

A man worked at a crop with a hoe, then stood to wipe his forehead, watching the mercenaries travel past, eyes narrowing. Ike suddenly felt old and at a disadvantage in this moment. Things were quickly becoming modernistic the farther along they traveled.

It was late afternoon when Sienne loomed in their path, wagons coming into the city from other destinations. However something seemed different about the capital. The buildings appeared to be shiny now, taller, and full of many windows. Not just that, but a peculiar smell was in the air, one Ike couldn't discern.

"We are finally here," the mercenary leader huffed after a burst of running and everyone gaped at the capital of Begnion, eyes bugging.

"It's so large! I think it's even larger than Crimea's capital or Tankant put together," Baruge remarked in awe and the grizzled mercenary leader nodded.

"It's in here that we will find the royalty and they will take us in...if a royalty system still exists," Ike said, walking slower now, allowing the others to catch their breath. The front entrance to the city was unprotected, making the mercenary leader scratch his head.

"Where are we going?" Kailen asked as they entered the capital, seeing a wash of citizens walking about and strange-looking vehicles running on set paths.

Ike turned to look back at him. "To Mainal Cathedral, that is where the Empress lives. She is the one who will help us with the Taular." He began to have a queasy feeling as he saw people dressed, not in armor, but in everyday clothes. The mercenary hoped he could find his way without causing too big of a spectacle. He felt so out of place in this city, where higher classes of people now existed.

"Everything is so...shiny!" Vizian gushed as she looked up a tall building, seeing people walking in and out of it. Exquisite smells came from what looked like inns and people ambled to and from shops and other buildings on the street.

Ike cursed under his breath as one of those strange vehicles swerved away from him, a harsh sound emanating from it. An angry man shook his fist at the mercenary, then continued on, mouth in a scowl.

"This is like a different world..." Ike trailed off, his lips parting as he widely glanced around, hoping to spot something familiar. He didn't want to show his group that he was now virtually clueless about his current surroundings.

Ike decided to continue on a set path, avoiding wagons, slow-moving citizens, and the weird vehicles with caution. He felt relieved to see smaller looking houses similar to a village show in his vision after a few moments of walking, and felt even more at ease to see a familiar looking building, the Mainal Cathedral.

"What a gorgeous building!" Vizain called out and Ike looked to see that she was right. Stained glass windows shone in the setting sun's light and the establishment itself seemed to have been renovated. The cream color of the building looked fresh and stood out from the other buildings in its proximity. People swarmed this area more so than the other streets and Ike was careful to skirt them, feeling nervous.

Upon reaching it, Ike finally saw two guards standing at the entrance, small sheathed swords at their hips.

"Who are you?" one asked gruffly as he spotted Ike, hand on the hilt to his small-sword.

"I am Ike. Leader of the Greil Mercenaries. I must see Empress Sanaki." The grizzled mercenary was dismayed to see befuddled expressions on their faces at his words.

"Not a name that I recall. Sienne hasn't had an Empress in over thirty years," the other guard said, furthering Ike's doubt. _Why has everything changed so quickly?_

"I believe he's looking for me." A woman's voice sounded, and Ike flinched, seeing a mature looking Sanaki enter the scene, purple hair long and full down her back.

"Sanaki?" Ike had to ask, not believing his eyes.

"Ah, Ike. A man I haven't seen in such a long time. How goes you?" she asked casually. "Come with me, you and..." Sanaki paused, just now noticing his group. "your other friends. We have much to talk about and discuss."

The blue-haired mercenary nodded and knew he had no choice but to follow her as she entered the Mainal Cathedral, the guards shooting them looks.

"This world changed greatly after you left, noble hero Ike. News will spread all over the continent that you're back in Tellius," the purple-haired woman said once the last member of Ike's group entered the door.

"I am well prepared for that. I had heard it from Ranulf that Gallia is an uproar as it is." Ike said brusquely. Sanaki snorted with slight amusement, shaking her head.

"Still as abrasive as usual, Ike. You never change, do you." She straightened her posture with a dignified shake of her head.

They continued to walk until a large dining hall entered their vision in which Sanaki gestured for them to sit at the grand table.

"You arrived at a good time, considering that the cooks were in the process of creating dinner. Oh, and Ike?" she said and Ike looked at her.

"What is it?"

Sanaki looked to the doorway they came in from before looking back at him.

"There are two visitors that had fled after Crimea was destroyed and are here currently. They come here, no doubt in a few short moments. I find they would be shocked to see you," she said, deciding to take her seat at the head of the table. Soon two people emerged into the room, looking forlorn and dead of emotion.

"Ah! Lucia and Bastian! Pleasantries aside, come take a seat. We have many guests today, one you may recognize at least." Sanaki greeted the man and woman and they looked at Ike with a start.

"Ike!? What are you doing here?" Lucia hurried over to Ike, surprising him by embracing him. Her shoulders moved with soft sobs, ones the mercenary wasn't sure were from happiness or sorrow. His brain whirled with how different both Crimean Royals looked.

"It was horrible! I watched as the burning rafter collapsed right onto Elincia, killing her. The Taular were everywhere in the castle and dark magic roiled in the air. I tried to help our queen, but my attempts at saving her only rewarded me with burnt hands," Lucia explained tearfully, then showed Ike her burned and scarred hands. Dried blood clearly jumped to the mercenary's vision, her left hand worse than her right.

"We were too late to save her or anyone... Raiol, the king of Grantslieve, sent me here with my group to help Crimea…but I failed." Ike closed his eyes. _If only I had left for Tellius a bit earlier. If only…I had stayed here and never left…_

"Ike…" the blue-haired swordswoman trailed off as Bastian came over, sorrow in his gaze. Both Crimeans looked as though they've aged faster than Ike had, with grizzled hair, wrinkles, and fatigued faces.

"Ike…if the Goddess bade this a much better day I would have gallantly asked you of your travels and successes. Failure looms upon us and all of Crimea. Sweet reverend Queen Elincia of Crimea is dead," Bastian said, his voice sounding devoid of any emotion except grief and depression.

"You two are the only Royal Crimeans left?" Ike asked and Lucia nodded, her long blue hair singed at the tips.

"The whole castle just collapsed and caved inward. We tried to help other people out…but selfishly didn't want to take our own lives. We left Queen Elincia and all the others to perish due to our own desires." Her eyes closed and Bastian made a sad sigh.

"Were you guys notified that this was to happen to Melior?"

Both Crimeans shook their heads.

"We have known about the Taular gathering around Crimea, but never would I dream of the day they would attack Melior," Bastian said, Lucia nodding. That's when they noticed that some of the Crimean Royal Army were in the room and went over to them, embracing and speaking with them as well. Ike sat listlessly, feeling so worn out and exhausted from all the death and sadness, as well as the changes.

"Everyone! The food has arrived. Sit down if you will," Sanaki said, Lucia and Bastian taking a seat in haste. Soon steamy plates of food were wheeled into the dining hall and Ike couldn't deny that it smelled delectable.

"Eat up, we have enough food to feed a whole country so don't be shy about seconds or maybe thirds," the purple- haired woman said. Everyone filled their plates with food as wine or water was poured into their cups.

"The guard told me that Sienne hasn't had an Empress in thirty or so years. So is it true that you aren't the Empress anymore?" Ike had to ask.

"Yes. As Sienne underwent changes I abdicated my right as the Empress. People soon believed in a Goddess without a person harboring her voice and instead pray in what we call churches. However, I still stay in charge of this Cathedral and uphold it, but I have no power as of now. My husband, stands as the leader of this capital and rules over all the other remaining villages in Begnion's area. Contrary to the belief though, he isn't a monarch of any sort."

"Now Ike, tell me why you've stepped foot into Sienne after your departure from Tellius." She gave him a pointed look, taking a sip from her goblet.

"In Melior, a man by the name of Kieran told me to travel here and enlist in help against the Taular."

Sanaki's golden eyes blinked in recognition at the name, setting her goblet down softly.

"Kieran, a name I recall. He is in the Crimean Royal Army, correct?"

Ike felt his voice go hard as he said, "He was in the Crimean Royal Army."

"Was? What has become of the man?" Sanaki's voice sounded confused, but demanding.

"Slain by a Taular straggler. I had killed the creature, but it managed to finish Kieran off by gouging out his spine."

Lucia's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Silence breached the table as Sanaki closed her eyes, sighing.

"Another honorable man…lost to evil," she murmured, then opened her golden eyes, a ferocious glint was now in them. "We must not let the Taular take another innocent human being!"

The grizzled blue-haired mercenary nodded. "That's why we hurried here, to make sure the Taular would not plan anything while we were far off in Crimea."

"It seems however that you have come at a good time as I've mentioned beforehand. However…I have no other info on the Taular, other than the destruction they spew."

"Why didn't your leader help Melior as it crumbled? He could have sent an army or at least dispatched the best Pegasus Knights," Ike asked, a cold tone in his voice. He knew the reason because of Skezet's explanation three nights ago but he wanted to hear it from Sanaki herself.

"You fail to realize Ike, that I have no influence over my armies anymore. My husband Theodore makes all the rules and orders, while I've been cast in the corner. Perfectly ignorant you are, just as you used to be," Sanaki said tightly.

"So let's change the subject then, shall we? What are we going to do about the Taular? Do we even have a location that is perceptibly close to where they are encamped?" The grizzled old mercenary leader wasn't in the mood to spar with the purple-haired woman.

"My half-sister. She may know exactly where the Taular are, due to them being of high proximity in Daein lands."

"How are we to ask her if she is a few day's journey from Sienne?"

"I will bring a message with one of 'Theodore's' Pegasus Knights, given he accepts permission." Sanaki's emphasis on her husband's name showed she still didn't approve of his taking over Sienne.

"Once the message has arrived, will she be able to make it here before midnight?"

"Queen Micaiah and King Sothe have a secret way of traveling from place to place if need be. In Daein's secret cellars warp powder has been found, its capability granting the user to travel to any place they say before the power effects."

"All right," Ike said, finally feeling satisfied with the answers he received. _Sothe is king now?! I guess he decided to marry Micaiah after all…_

"Ike! Both of us know you will soon be battling those Taular. Rumor has it that a woman reincarnated leads them with a dark fist. I will…join in your fight! For Crimea!" Lucia said, her voice strong now with resolve.

"And I will join as well! Our skills haven't depleted over time!" Bastian joined in and Ike made a nod.

Sanaki's mouth made a whimsical half-smile, but from what Ike wasn't certain.

"Maid!" she called out and a passing servant came over promptly, looking flustered.

"Inform Theodore that I am to impart a message to Queen Micaiah of Daein. Tell him to send Tanith out with these words: Information is greatly needed at Mainal Cathedral about the Taular. Arrive quickly by tonight.'"

The maid nodded at these words, hurrying off again. Everyone continued to eat their food in silence.

"Tanith has been sent out, Sanaki. She flies over Begnion as we speak." The maid was back after a few long moments finally passed. Sanaki nodded at her words in approval.

"Off with you then. You are dismissed," she said and the maid curtsied, then made her exit.

"Queen Micaiah should be here in the hour so make yourselves comfortable and do whatever. I will call you when she has arrived." Sanaki turned back to the table and Ike inclined his head.

After Ike's group finished eating they all wandered the halls, leaving the grizzled man alone to his thoughts, still in the dining hall.

"What happened to your original mercenary group, Ike? I don't recognize the group that trails you now," the former Empress asked and the old mercenary shifted in his seat, grimacing as his arthritis started up from the movement.

"They all split up, Sanaki. Titania, Mist, Boyd, their children, and Rolf are all that's left. Gatrie is Goddess knows where, Shinon passed away, Soren is studying here in Begnion, and Oscar is also dead. He had been in the city when the Taular attacked Melior. Kieran had told me a woman with powerful dark magic killed him."

Sanaki appeared shocked as Ike said this.

"I'm sorry for asking," she apologized and he sighed.

"No need to apologize," he said gruffly, falling into his thoughts. Ike left the dining hall and decided to find out where his group had found themselves after a few uncomfortable moments passed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy college hunting and going on campus tours this week. Plus the amount of work I have now is not pretty at all, let me tell you. XD I'm glad to at least have been able to finish this chapter (which is a week behind schedule.) Let me know if anything needs clarifying or if it sounds too immature or the like. :) Thanks for sticking around with this story and being so patient with me. I hope the next chapter I edit won't take as long. Ciao! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 10

* * *

As Ike traveled down the lit hallway he started to understand what electricity was. This made him think of Soren, and how his magic could aid in the creation of the strange light. He looked up at the walls, seeing famous war generals of Begnion stand astute, glaring down on him. The old mercenary heaved a sigh, remembering that he used to be a general once, feeling glad that he had been able to escape that life unscathed.

"Sanaki requests you to meet her in the conference room across from the dining hall," a maid said from behind him and Ike turned around to face her, then nodded.

"Did she request for me to bring my mercenaries along?"

"No specification on that. That may be your choice," she said, then promptly strode past the mercenary, high heels clicking on the cobblestone floor.

Ike decided to bring his mercenaries along and, after rounding them all up, he led them to the conference room. Upon entering the mercenaries saw that a chandelier was now lit, a yellow glow emanating in the room. Ike had to admit that the lighting was pleasant to the eye. Pictures of famous war generals and kings were hung in sporadic areas, such like in the hallway and Ike felt guilty to be in a place as such, surrounded by the deceased or possibly still living curt young men.

"You are late. Sit down if you please Ike." Sanaki looked at him and Ike nodded, his mercenaries also taking seats.

"Don't be so harsh on him Sanaki. He wasn't late deliberately," admonished a voice. Ike looked and spotted Micaiah sitting beside Sanaki. As per usual Ike expected to see Sothe as well and wasn't surprised to see him, looking slightly bored. The assassin appeared much older now, even a few gray hairs grew among the green-foliage color of his hair. _How quickly time flies…truly we underestimate that as humans…_

"I can't argue with you, sister. However he must not be so tardy to an important meeting like this. A meeting that he wanted us to have." The purple-haired woman blinked her golden eyes.

"You speak of me as if I'm not here. At least address my presence," Ike growled stiffly.

"Ike has requested need of information regarding the Taular from you." Sanaki looked at her sister, whose lips pursed in thought at this. Then she turned to the mercenary with a smile, pushing her long silvery hair behind her with a deft hand.

"Ike, it's been far too long since we've last seen each other. How are you?"

"Surviving, and you Queen Micaiah?"

"Our country has been thriving. It seems that Begnion's rapid industrialization has taken a niche in Daein as well. Were you shocked upon entering Sienne to see such tall buildings and a wide variety of citizens? My country has also taken influence from Begnion and now our buildings grow ever taller each year. Perhaps Daein shall soon be able to grow as an economic power..."

Queen Micaiah then gave a solemn nod. "It seems I've spoken off topic for much longer than I intended. Now, what information do you seek, Ike?"

"I want to know of the Taular in your region. Has there been any sort of activity going on lately?"

"The Taular have basically been growing…a probable guess would be around five a day upon my observations. However they don't seem to have any desire to try to destroy Nevassa, so civilians are free of worry. I was notified of Melior's fall; a horrifying incident. It had most likely been perfectly planned to be launched at night so others wouldn't intervene."

"Do you know their immediate location as of now?"

"They have been seen around Fort Dairusea." King Sothe decided speak up when Queen Micaiah fell silent and she shot him a grateful smile, taking his callused hand into hers.

"Well Ike?" Sanaki said. Ike swung to look at her, confused by her tone.

"Does that information satisfy?" she prodded and the old mercenary felt ready to reply, but then the silver-haired queen raised a hand to speak.

"Ike, are you planning on taking on these Taular by yourself?" She sounded surprised and Ike nodded.

"That's a long shot," King Sothe remarked. Ike felt his lips form a half-amused smile from the older assassin's words.

"I have my mercenaries here. They are the six people you see seated by me, and I also have the rest of the surviving Crimean Royal Army," he said and Queen Micaiah turned to look at his mercenaries.

"I have no doubt of your judgment of character Ike." She smiled. "Though I was expecting that you brought the Greil Mercenaries here today. However, all these warriors are good choices."

"But, I'm a healer!" Vizian blurted out, then looked chagrined to have spoken out of turn. Daien's queen turned to look at her.

"With a warrior's heart through and through. I sense the sharp hidden pain inside you, and yet you still push onward in life. That shows a diligent person."

Vizian blushed somewhat at the praise and smiled, embarrassed.

"Hate to interrupt, but we are off topic," Sanaki said sternly and they all went silent for a moment.

"When do you plan to be departing for Dairusea?" Queen Micaiah asked Ike.

"Most likely tomorrow, if not the day after."

"All right then." She looked at him with a slow blink, taking this all in, and Ike saw a flash of emotion in her eyes. It startled him as he realized what the emotion was: sorrow. _Did she just see a vision of me?_

"So Ike, where have you been all these years?" King Sothe asked, rupturing the old mercenary from his thoughts, and Ike turned to the green-haired assassin.

"I've been in another country called Grantsleive, serving a king by the name of Raiol. That's where I got to meet my mercenaries here." Ike gestured to his group. "I've been doing mercenary work with them for a long time."

"Interesting." The green-haired king sat back in his chair, falling silent once more, a distant look in his eyes. The old mercenary knew that the assassin was scanning memories in his mind's eye, remembering the old times during the great wars.

"In any event, the Taular must be stopped before more villages or capitals fall to ruin," Sanaki said, the ferocious look back in her golden eyes.

"What of the Taular leader? What knowledge do you have about him or her?" Ike asked. "I've heard the same rumor over and over upon reaching here, but do you know anything different?"

Queen Micaiah gave a sigh. "I don't know much but except that the leader is a female beorc that had been resurrected. That's the rumor you most likely have heard, correct?""

"I guess that means I'll only know of her strength when I see her," Ike said grimly with a nod.

"That may be your best bet. The Taular have been inactive after Melior's fall so it is unknown where they will strike next," King Sothe added to the topic.

"Goddess forbid that the Tauler come here next," Sanaki said. "Since our industrialization we have been quite vulnerable. All we have now for defense are the Pegasus Knights but even that...won't be enough."

"I have seen villages that are utterly demolished on my way here, Sanaki. One that still burned from dark magic," the grizzled old mercenary said and the purple-haired woman's previous emotion diffused.

"I have heard... It breaks my heart to know that all those villages, no matter what protection they had, were easily destroyed. As if they were nothing...that's what they are now. All those people...died for nothing."

At Sanaki's words silence wreathed into the air. No one spoke for a long time. Ike looked to see that the old empress had two stray tears running down her cheeks, her eyes closed. It shocked him to see such raw emotion from a virtually unshakable woman. _She must feel as I do...the pain of failure._

"Ike are you now satisfied with this information?" she asked after a long moment of trying to compose herself.

"Affirmative." Ike nodded his head and she turned to Queen Micaiah and King Sothe, offering a shaky smile.

"You may take your leave if you'd like," Sanaki said and the silver-haired queen of Daein smiled.

"I'm glad to have helped you in some way, Ike. Truly it is wondrous that you are back in Tellius once again. May the Goddess protect you in all that you do and grant you a safe path in life," she said to Ike, the strange sorrowful expression in her eyes again.

"May the Goddess watch over you as well," the grizzled mercenary said as the king and queen of Daein stood from their seats..

"I will visit you again sometime in the future, sister. It's a pleasure to be here and chat with you, despite the current situation," Queen Micaiah said and Sanaki nodded.

"You are always welcome here, my sister. Take care now, you two."

Queen Micaiah gave Ike one last smile before she and Sothe promptly disappeared, Ike knowing they had used the warp powder.

"You may take your leave as well, Ike. You have much to do tomorrow, I presume, so I'd suggest you ready yourself with a good nights sleep. I will provide you with what you need, considering you ask of it first," Sanaki said, a dismissal in her now brusque tone. Ike stood from his seat, grunting as his knee cracked, and left the conference room separately from his mercenaries, mind full of probing thoughts.

"Ike? Is that you?" asked a voice in the hallway and the old mercenary turned to find a dark-haired man stop dead in his tracks up ahead with a women. She giggled profusely, purple eyes glittering and red hair being pushed away from her sight with a long fingers.

"Soren?" Ike called out in surprise and the wind mage hurried over to, looking relieved and excited at seeing his old friend. They shook hands, giving each other barely concealed large smiles.

"Misha! This is the man I was talking about, this is Ike." Soren introduced the mercenary to Misha, who gave Ike a once over.

"So you are the one Soren has told me so much about over these few years. I wasn't expecting to find you looking handsome disregarding how old you look," Misha said, her dark red eyebrows raised, lips pursed. _This woman has to be joking… _Ike thought as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Misha!" Soren give her a sidelong glare, his voice reproaching. He then turned to Ike, looking almost tortured.

"Please excuse my wife. It seems she can't contain herself around other men," he said, giving her another glare. Then, upon seeing Ike's shocked expression. "Misha and I met about four years ago in this very place. I had been called here to experiment on my wind magic and decided to help her out with her own project in my spare time. Her fire magic was being used to create steel and bronze, so my magic aided in the process as well. Turns out we acquired an affection for each other after being in each other's presence and decided to get married only just last year."

"I know that you came here for the experimentation. Mist told me all about that when I visited her. She told me she felt confused as to why you never contacted the stronghold after you left."

"I wasn't expecting to be here in Sienne for very long, but as the years passed I realized how ignorant I was for not sending a letter, despite me reminding myself time and again to make one. Considering what I've heard just a few months ago, Melior is now nonexistent. " The wind mage expelled a long sad sigh. Misha looked ready to walk away from the conversation but Soren grabbed her wrist without a glance.

"Let her go Soren. She doesn't have to hear this. It doesn't concern her," Ike said, slightly annoyed, and the mage let his wife's wrist go.

"Thank you Ike," Misha cooed as she walked off, turning around to give the mercenary a wink, sashaying her hips from side to side.

"I hate when she does that…" Soren trailed off, watching her go, a grim look in his red eyes.

"Does she do that with just about any man you two see?" Ike asked and the mage gave him a look.

"Unfortunately… She is faithful disregarding that but I sometimes feel as though she is testing my jealousy, to see how much I can take before I break. I have told her that I can be emotionless."

"It's good you've finally found someone, regardless of that."

"Yes... So what are you doing in Begnion anyway, Ike?"

Ike held back a sigh as he explained his motives once more.

"All by yourself you plan on taking out the Taular?" the mage asked after listening to his old friend.

"I have my mercenaries and anyone else who wants to join can do so if they choose to."

"The Greil Mercenaries are with you?"

"No…what I meant by that is I have a new group of people who are my current mercenaries. As for the Greil Mercenaries themselves...they have all split up over the years, Soren. Mist and Boyd have settled down with three kids, Shinon died from a clogged artery, Oscar died in Melior's assault, Gatrie is a no-show, and Titania…" Ike trailed off. Soren gave a solemn nod, understanding the mercenary's unspoken words.

"I would love to join your side in battle again, Ike. But…I've decided to settle down here with Misha. She's with child now and I want to be there for her when the baby is born."

"That's perfectly fine. It's your life; you have a right to live it. I wish you all the best on that then Soren," Ike said and Soren nodded with a sad smile.

"As to you as well Ike. I am so glad to have seen you again after all these years," the wind mage said with a smile. Ike had to admit that Soren changed over the years from the grim man he used to be. _Perhaps marrying someone was what triggered his new mood. Maybe that's all he needed. Someone to care for and love. Maybe...that's all I need too..._

"Yes, I feel the same as well," Ike said and then the two of them parted ways without another glance after shaking hands once again. _How quickly things have changed between Soren and me…_Ike thought, watching the wind mage dash to catch up to his wife. _I hope I have a longer amount of time someday to catch up with my old friend…_

* * *

"Rewsha!" King Raiol called out, trying to quell the excitement coursing through his veins, and soon the Taular leader appeared, looking quite grumpy, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" she snapped and the king of Grantsleive made a smile, hoping to ease her nerves.

"I have one other task for you. A very simple one my dear, so you needn't worry about it. But it's one that I think you will enjoy. Well maybe not you, but the Taular will."

Rewsha drew herself up in anger at King Raiol's words, power crackling about her.

"You simpering fool! You call me here just on your terms to do more dirty work?! I need to keep my sights trained on Ike and his pathetic group and I cannot do so with you sending me out to every square inch in Tellius, telling me to do this or that!" Rewsha threw up her hands in annoyance.

"Wait my dear, you haven't heard about this new plan. Now don't glare like that at me, I'm sure you will agree to this as well." King Raiol tried to make his voice sound reassuring, but he knew he was failing as the Taular leader looked at him, her eyes burning.

"What is it?" she growled and the king of Grantsleive straightened in his bronzed throne, patting down the folds in his bronze robe. It was a bad habit of his when he felt nervous.

"I want you to attack Gallia on the morrow and try your hand at killing the old lion king Caineghis."

"What good will that do? Sometimes I believe you never think twice with what you say."

"Don't you understand, my lovely Rewsha? That news will bring Ike into your range and then you can then finish him off quite easily." King Raiol leaned forward with a maniacal smile.

"How would that be possible? Ike has no ties in Gallia; it wouldn't affect him in the least."

"My dear, you fail to understand. Perhaps I will enlighten you. The old king of Gallia, Caineghis, is close to Ike, especially to his long dead father Greil. When Greil and Elena had Ike and Mist, the children were born in Gallia. King Caineghis, at the time, gave shelter to the family, and also helped Ike in many ways, especially during the great wars with reinforcements and support."

"And this is guaranteed? That Ike will come to Gallia's aid if I were to attack it?"

"Yes, my darling. Once you've done that and you have murdered the old lion, your last task is to kill Ike. Then your reward is yours." King Raiol licked his lips as he said this, already imagining what was to happen.

"Let's hope it isn't as it had been last time…" Rewsha trailed off, rolling her eyes with a huff.

"This reward shall pleasure you immensely. I have it all planned for you, my lovely." King Raiol's eyelids closed halfway in lust as he winked at her.

"So go get rid of Caineghis and Ike and both of us shall be happy," he said, sensing Rewsha's departure and she nodded before this time disappearing into thin air.

* * *

"Ike! Wake up! Something dreadful has just happened!" a voice cried out urgently the next morning. Ike's eyes flew open to find Sanaki shaking him awake, her golden eyes flashing.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, groaning as he sat up in the bed, his back aching.

Sanaki took a deep breath, then said, "It's Gallia! Taular are attacking Gallia! Skrimir just sent me a telegraph a few moments ago."

"No…" Ike trailed off, feeling his throat burn as he remembered how close he and Gallia were.

"We must stop them!" he roared, leaping out of bed, not caring when his knee cracked painfully.

"Ike! Don't be mindless! We can't help Gallia right now!" Sanaki said to his back as she watched the mercenary throw on his armor and attach his Ettard to his belt.

"And why not?" Ike's voice was now soft, dangerously soft. "Why tell me then?"

"We don't have enough warriors to dispatch there."

"The hell you don't!" the grizzled mercenary growled, storming out of his room, a plan already working through his brain.

"Ike!" she cried out after him, but he ignored her, continuing on his way, not stopping for anything. He slammed open a nearby door to see his mercenaries leap out of bed, Zaroe unsheathing two daggers.

"Get up! Gallia is under attack by Taular. We must stop them!" Ike said.

"Are you crazy, leader!? Waking us up for something that doesn't matter to us," Zaroe asked darkly.

"It matters to me. Now get yourselves together. When you are done, go find the Crimean Royal Army and inform them as well," Ike snapped back, leaving without a word. A maid wandered the halls, a concerned look on her face, and the grizzled mercenary held up a hand to stop her as he shut the door behind him.

"Where are the Pegasus Knights stationed? If there are any left in Sienne," he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. _I mustn't lose control of myself…_

"Once you exit the cathedral it's to the right by the large side yard," she said. Ike gave a nod, indicating her dismissal.

"Meet me outside the cathedral!" Ike said over his shoulder at the closed-door, stalking over to the stairs to go down them. Only then did he realize that his knee burned from the rough pace he was making.

"Damn arthritis…" Ike muttered malevolently as he made his way down the stairs as fast as he could.

Quickly Ike left the Mainal Cathedral, meeting with the wash of citizens strolling about in the street. Once again that sense of insecurity came over him but he disregarded it and followed the maid's instructions. As he rounded the bend behind the cathedral he saw the Pegasus Knights grooming their Pegasus's with soft bristle brushes and felt immense relief. _At least Begnion hasn't changed their primary form of defense..._

Ike recognized two of the Pegasus Knights as he made his way over to them and a wave of nostalgic feelings came over him. One of the women turned around and the old mercenary remembered her in that instant.

"Tanith, Sanaki just informed me that Gallia is under attack. We have to head over there as quickly as possible," the old grizzled mercenary said. Tanith flinched with surprise as she recognized Ike, her lips parting somewhat.

"Ike! What a surprise to find you here! It's been so long since you've been in Tellius. Sanaki breached the knowledge to us that many visitors arrived yesterday but never in all these years would I expect it to be you." She gave him a once over, eyes blinking in disbelief. Soon the other Pegasus Knights gathered around, muttering excitedly and listening to the conversation.

"Yes, I need you to assemble a group of your best to take me, my mercenaries, and the rest of the Crimean Royal Army to Gallia as soon as humanly possible."

"Commanding me again just like in the old times, huh?" Her eyes glittered as a smile breached her usual frown. "But, that cannot happen without Theodore's consent." Tanith chuckled.

Ike narrowed his eyes, feeling impatient with the uptight Pegasus Knight commander.

"I will explain things to your leader afterward, don't you worry about that," he growled. His mercenaries and the army made their way over to the grizzled blue-haired leader at that moment.

"Leader, what's going through your head?" Kailen shook his head. "Why all the madness?"

"Gallia means a lot to me, Kailen. We have a history together. For as long as I remember the laguz took care of me without complaint or prejudice. If I don't help them…" Ike's answer trailed off as Sanaki soon caught up to them.

"Sanaki, allow these Pegasus Knights to escort us to Gallia," he said, turning to her.

"Ike, you are acting outrageously. You forget however that my husband can only order-" "I know! Forget about that for now! All of Tellius's continents stick together now! Right? Do you want Gallia to start pointing fingers because you didn't help?!" Ike interrupted her. "I know what I'm asking of. Trust me, I'll explain to your ruler when everything is said and done. For now, this is urgent! I can't afford all this dilly-dallying while Gallia is overrun by Taular."

Finally Sanaki sighed heavily, looking torn.

"Fine then. Pegasus Knights, take wing with Ike's group and bring them to Gallia quickly while the morning hasn't waned. I will tell Theodore what happened here," she said and hid her shock well as the knights heeded her orders without missing a beat. It shocked the grizzled mercenary as well, who felt that he wouldn't get his way.

"Right then, Sanaki. Ike! You're with me. Everyone else with Ike grab a spot!" Tanith said and soon everyone assembled themselves and looked ready to go. Ike sat behind Tanith and squeezed his legs against the Pegasus's barrel, righting himself. His knee twinged with the effort and movement but he ignored it.

"Hold on tight everyone. This will be a tumultuous ride to Gallia!"

Ike held on as Tanith's Pegasus rose into the air with a neigh. Twenty-two other Pegasus Knights soon flew right behind Tanith as she bolstered her mount forward with a flip of the reins.

"How are you doing? We will reach Gallia in an hour. The wind is behind us, giving us good speed," Tanith asked over the roaring wind after a moment to Ike and the old grizzled mercenary gave a nod at her words.

"So Ike, where have you been lately? Not in Begnion to visit, right?" the Pegasus Knight said and he proceeded to tell his story.

"I am in Begnion due to the crisis with the Taular that destroyed Melior. A man by the name of Kieran told me to depart for Sienne as soon as I could. He explained to me that the capital kept tabs on the Taular over the years. I decided to follow his request."

"Kieran… Didn't he fight in the great wars on our side?" Tanith asked, a tone of recognition in her voice. Ike nodded with confirmation.

"That is correct Tanith."

Silence spread over them for a time as Ike gazed at the world below, seeing the clouds underneath them. The warm sun beat down on their heads and a hot flash came over Ike in that moment. Nonchalantly, he rubbed his forehead and swallowed, hiding his discomfort.

"You're truly brave for doing this, Ike. No matter how irrational it seems to my judgment," she said and if Ike wasn't paying so much attention he would have missed her sentence as he ripped himself from probing thoughts. He heaved a heavy, weary sigh.

"Gallia and me…those laguz mean a lot to me, you know. Not just because of their generosity and obedience, but because they took care of my family and me before the great wars. I owe a debt to them."

"You mentioned something about that before we departed from Sienne. Tell me more of that," the Pegasus Knight General said, her graying hair whipping in the wind. Ike told her about Gallia and how his father and the lion king, Caineghis, were close friends.

"I wasn't aware Gallia and you were that close. Now your urgency to reach this place makes more sense," Tanith remarked at the end of it all, glancing back at Ike briefly. He met her indigo-colored gaze.

"Just my way of repaying them for all those years that they have helped me out," Ike said simply and left it at that.

Ike, his squad, and the Pegasus Knights arrived in Gallia just short before an hour, soaring over a large forest that made up Zarzi, the capital. The humidity pummeled them as the Pegasus's were reined in to descend. Ike could see shapes moving around down below in the undergrowth, knowing they were the laguz.

"What's that?!" exclaimed a voice and the grizzled man saw one of the laguz point straight at them. Then roars sounded as the Gallians realized that the Pegasus Knights arrived.

"Ike! You've come to help?" Ranulf asked as he hurried over, seeing Ike, a gaily relieved smile on his face. A wound festered on his thigh that wept with every movement. Ike gave a nod as his group and the Crimean Royal Army leaped off the Pegasus's they were on.

"I believe we are just in time," Ike said as a voice cried out, "The Taular are advancing to the castle!"

"Let's go!" the mercenary leader roared, surging forward to the castle, which loomed in the distance. His mercenaries had no choice but to draw their weapons and follow.

"For Gallia!" Ike said as he slashed a Taular, who screeched a warning until Kailen sliced it dead with his axe.

"Scum…" Ike muttered as he engaged and killed Taular left and right, blood spraying and bodies piling on the floor. Laguz shifted into their animal forms, attacking with much more vigor now that they knew they had reinforcements. Roars and growls sounded all around Ike as he grimly stormed through the battlefield killing any Taular in and around his way.

A blue cat streaked by, three Taular chasing closely behind, raising daggers that glowed with a dark red aura. Ike rushed over, blocking the Taulars' path and took out all of them at once, blood splattering onto his armor and cheek. He grunted and wiped the red splat off his skin as the blue laguz came over to him.

"Thanks Ike! You're a life saver!" Ranulf transformed back into human form and flashed his friend a grin, limping over to a healing area that had been set up, Vizian spotting him and hurrying over to the laguz. Ike wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand, grimacing as his knee protested.

The grizzled mercenary looked back to find Kailen, Stillian, and Tanith working together to drive Taular away from the masses. The Pegasus Knight roared, swinging a bladed lance, taking out two Taular with double strikes. Stillian kicked a Taular, shoving his sword deep into the creature's back in the interim Kailen smacked a Taular broadside with his axe and finished the deed with a final cut. Ike saw the Crimean Royal Army members defend each other and use their variety of weapons to their advantage.

He continued on to Gallia castle where four Taular waited for him, eyes glowing. They hissed as he drew closer, unsheathing shadowy daggers, ready to launch themselves at the mercenary.

A massive roar shook the battlefield. The four Taular trembled as a red lion burst out of the scenery nearby, teeth and claws gouging them to shreds. The dark creatures shrieked, dark red blood pooling under them as chunks of their skin and body were torn off by the Gallian king's strength.

"Skrimir," Ike said and the red lion roared once more as it heard its name. Then Skrimir nodded, turning to the mercenary and Ike made a half smile of gratitude to the Gallian king.

"Ike, I am grateful that you have come to help us," Skrimir said as he turned into his human form. "Ranulf shared the news with me that you truly were in Tellius and explained to me about where you were heading. I'm glad I was able to catch you in Begnion before you departed from there."

"It's nothing, Skrimir. I am glad I could help you and your fellow Gallians today."

"You must go see Caineghis. He would be elated to see you back in Gallia again."

"I will." Ike nodded his head and the king of feline laguz nodded, striding off to see how the battle fared in the center of the city. The grizzled mercenary decided on a whim to go see the old lion king now and turned to enter the castle.

Three Taular blocked his path, commencing a battle upon his entering and Ike growled to himself under his breath. The dark assassins put up a good fight despite their clumsiness, their daggers waving in the air, parrying Ike's slashes, desperate to land a blow on the mercenary.

Ike managed to avoid most of the strikes, taking down two of vile creatures. The last Taular wasted no time in giving Ike a semi-deep cut on the right thigh while the mercenary caught his breath. Ike grimaced as he felt the blood run down his leg, then roared, swinging his Ettard, disemboweling the Taular with the heavy slash. The creature choked, blood leaking from its mouth as it crumpled to the floor and died.

The old mercenary continued on his way, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut, a calling to the second floor. Two Taular jumped from the darkness and Ike quickly thrust his blade out, cutting through one Taular and pushing the other back two feet. The mercenary proceeded to advance, ready to make the final attack, until a horrible piercing headache inflicted him, feeling startlingly familiar.

Ike felt nauseous, but somehow he managed to kill the last Taular without collapsing from the effort. The headache faded just as quickly as it had came and he limped into a dash up the stairs, his arthritis flaring.

The grizzled mercenary ran into a nearby room to find another headache pierce him, a much stronger blast than the last. He dug his thumbs into his temples and clenched his eyes, trying to block out the pain. Then it was over and Ike opened his eyes to see a figure in the room, standing over a familiar person.

"Well Ike. Finally our paths have crossed," said a feminine voice, and the grizzled mercenary stiffened.

"Show yourself!"

The woman then turned around, a halo of darkness surrounding her pale skin. Her mouth curved upward as she strode over to the mercenary, eyes glittering.

"You must be the Taular leader I've been hearing so much about over the past few months," he said and she nodded, smirking.

"Very smart, you are. My master warned me that you would be clever, as well as strong. Although you weren't so smart to come here today. Seems as though your old friend here is dead…sorry about that." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she gestured to the fallen person on the blood soaked floor.

"You have dared to threaten the lives of the Gallians and people in Crimea. No mercy shall be shown to you by the Goddess's hand when I destroy you," Ike growled as his fists clenched. He felt a white-hot flame coursing in his blood and he raised his Ettard, readying it to strike.

"How could you expect to kill me, Ike? I am closest thing to the embodiment of darkness itself. Your sword won't pierce my skin. Just as Caineghis here faced the same fate the hard way," Rewsha cackled as she said this, looking at the old lion's still body without sympathy.

"I shall be seeing you again very soon Ike, for I don't want to fight you in these circumstances. My Taular scream out for me; I must adhere to them," the Taular leader continued.

Ike spat, "Coward!"

"Oh, it will be you who is the coward when you scream for mercy on your death-bed," she snarled, then disappeared into the darkness. Ike felt his limbs quake and his sword dropped from his grip, clattering to the floor. _I let her escape...I am the coward after all. I had every chance to behead her and now Caineghis..._

"Caineghis? Wake up!" Ike said as he saw the old lion laying on his stomach, coming over to him. Caineghis didn't move. A puddle of blood surrounded his head, warm red liquid seeping out his ears.

"CAINEGHIS!" The old mercenary leader roared in dismay and agony, his shout echoing throughout the whole palace. Then everything went silent outside, the screams and roars of the battle faded. Everything sounded dead quiet.

"Ike! Ike! What happened?!" Ranulf exclaimed as he burst into the room, a new wound across his forehead and left arm. His eyes flickered all around, as if expecting the mercenary to be facing a losing battle.

"Caineghis is dead," Ike said, numb despair paralyzing him as the laguz turned to him. The blue cat gasped as he noticed Caineghis on the floor, the old Gallian king's robes bloody and limp.

"Ike…who did this!?" Ranulf hissed the question softly. Ike swallowed away the shock that threatened to close his throat.

"The Taular leader. She killed him. I was too late to save him..."

Ranulf clenched and unclenched his hands, rage and sorrow battling for supremacy in his heterochromic eyes.

"I'll kill her, Ike. When I find her, I'll kill her. I'll rip her apart! And if she comes back alive, I'll destroy her again and again." Ranulf started to sob, his voice shaking.

Ike felt everything in his body tense up as he just looked down at Caineghis, the numbness finally taking over his senses. _I have failed again… First Queen Elincia and now Caineghis..._

"Ike! We heard you scream! We rushed over as quickly as we could-" Vizian stopped her sentence cold as she saw Ike's lifeless gaze and still standing position and Ranulf sobbing quietly upon dashing into the room. Then she looked down, seeing the slain old lion king and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What happened?!" Kailen cried out, looking at Ike with horror and worry in his eyes.

"Our old king, Caineghis…has been slain by the Taular leader," Ranulf said between sobs, tears dropping down his tan cheeks.

"Oh no…" Vizian's sentence trailed off at his words, coming over to embrace the laguz. Then she noticed Ike's statue-like stillness and realized he hadn't said a word the entire time they had arrived.

"What happened to Ike?" Scar asked.

Ranulf turned to him, a grim look on his face. "I believe Ike has gone into shock."

"What!?" Stillian looked at the grizzled mercenary leader, his mouth agape, to find what Ranulf has said was true. Ike didn't even look up or speak. The only thing they all could see was his shaky breathing and his clouded over eyes.

"We have to get Caineghis out of here," Ranulf said with a quiver in his voice. Then the blue laguz cat called three guard laguz to take the old lion's body out of the room. Everyone's faces were drawn with sorrow as they watched the guards file in and do the deed. One of them openly wept, hands slipping as he lifted Caineghis, tears running freely down his round cheeks. Ranulf came over to assist him and the four laguz left the room, the blood a growing puddle on the floor.

"Leader…" Vizian trailed off, as Ike finally moved, turning to his mercenaries, his blue eyes blank of any emotion.

"Come on guys. Let's get him into a more suitable, comfortable room free of Caineghis's life blood," the healer said, taking Ike's arm around her shoulder. Kailen took Ike's other arm and together they walked the mercenary leader out of the room into the main hallway, Ike's feet moving despite his gaze being distant and emotionless.

"Ike!" exclaimed a voice at that moment. Ike's group turned to find King Skrimir looking at them with curiosity and shock.

"What happened?" the lion king of Gallia asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Caineghis was slain by that Taular leader and Ike has gone into trauma. Is there a room he can be situated in to recover?" Scar asked, an almost beseeching tone in his voice.

"Come." Skrimir sighed with sadness, leading Ike's mercenary group past the laguz servants in the castle, their eyes following Skrimir and Ike with deep sorrow.

"In here," the Gallian king beckoned, showing the squad to a spare room with a small bed and window.

"All right, let's set him down here," Vizian said as they walked in and laid Ike on the bed. The healer then noticed the wound on his thigh and quickly murmured a chant, her stave glowing red before dimming. Ike's wound was now nothing more than a pink closed scar that would be gone in the morning.

"Come, let's leave him be," Kailen said after a moment. The six members of the group and Skrimir made their way out of the room, looking back at Ike one last time before closing the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own the m.**

Chapter 11

* * *

Ike knew he shouldn't feel this way, he knew he shouldn't have let the numbness take him over as easily as it had done. He laid on the bed, imprisoned in his succumbed state, forced to watch the moment of seeing Caineghis dead on the floor over and over in his mind's eye.

_If only those Taular hadn't stalled me. Oh Caineghis…why did you have to die? _Ike thought. _I have failed to save another person who means so much. My squad members…they'll never understand how much Caineghis meant to me and my family_. The old man felt a single tear roll out of his eye, but felt powerless to wipe it away, powerless to move.

"He's in here…" a voice said softly and soon Ike saw members of his group, King Skrimir, and even Tanith enter the room out of the corner of his eye. He felt no emotion to this, his gaze blankly trained onto the ceiling above, lost to thoughts once more.

"Ike…" King Skrimir started to say, but stopped when the mercenary bid no response.

"How long has he been in this state for? " Tanith demanded. Vizian turned to her, saying, "Almost the whole day."

"He has to snap out of it now. This has been going on for too long!" the Pegasus Knight commander said. Skrimir put up his hand to her outburst.

"Cease Tanith of Begnion. Ike has suffered greatly due to what his group told me . Most of his old mercenaries are either dead or gone somewhere else, his homeland's capital had been destroyed long before he realized and now Caineghis is gone. Who knows who else close to Ike shall fall..."

"Isn't there…anything we can do?" the gruff brown-haired Pegasus Knight finally asked, her voice soft.

"The best way is to let him come to his senses on his own. Or if you truly want to sped things up…perhaps talk gently to him," Gallia's king said, sadness in hi s eyes as he looked at Ike.

_Skrimir… _the grizzled mercenary's thoughts trailed off at the king's words. _Even under sorrow, you still put me above all else…_

"I can't believe this has happened…" Kailen trailed off, looking at Ike. "He won't eat or drink?"

"My servants have tried to give him food or water, but he has refused both. It's as if he's lifeless," Skrimir said, closing his red eyes.

"Ike? Can you hear me?… Well of course you can, you have ears. I…just want to say…that I'm sorry for not understanding why you are this way. Caineghis must have been very close to you…for you to react like this," Vizian began, her voice subdued as she came over to the grizzled blue-haired man.

_Vizian… _Ike thought.

"You were there for all of us…never wave ring, always pushing us to be our best. That terrible day when the Taular killed my brother still affects my thoughts but your leadership and passion kept me going with resolve. You needed us back then to make a name for yourself in Grantsleive. Now we need you…to teach us on being pure of soul just as you are. We all love you Ike, we do. Come back to us leader…please don't leave us," the healer continued tearfully, a teardrop falling from her eye, splashing onto Ike's hand.

"Please come back," she repeated, her voice hoarse. Suddenly she turned around, walking off past everyone in the room, trying to hide her tears. Everyone watched her leave, stunned at Vizian's speech.

"Come on guys. Let's go after her. There 's nothing else we can do now," Skrimir suggested. Everyone nodded, trailing out of the room.

_Everyone… _Ike thought as he watched them. Zaroe lingered behind, looking at the grizzled mercenary leader, eyes showing a rare amount of concern. Then he turned and left. Ike felt tears building up, his eyes involuntarily closing as those tears dripped down his cheeks.

* * *

"Ike…you must return to yourself." A voice resonated in the murky light. Ike found himself looking at the very embodiment of the Goddess Yune. He knew at once that this was a dream, or maybe a vision.

"I have failed everyone, Goddess. My group, the Greil Mercenaries, the ones I love, and even Caineghis."

"No Ike…you haven't. You can't feel sorry for yourself anymore. They are all counting on you,…even the people who aren't in this world anymore; they too are counting on your success. The final battle comes closer and closer," Yune said, coming closer to Ike, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ike's gaze trained downward and away, feeling his eyes close with despair as tears welled up in them again .

"Look at me, Ike," Yune said gently and he looked at her, feeling devoid. "You are the one that shall save all of Tellius. You cannot do so by being held by your depression. The words Vizian said were true, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. You have a great destiny to fulfill, along side your allies. The Taular must be vanquished from this land. Only you can do that."

"I don't…want anymore of my friends killed. They're my family…" Ike murmured tearfully and Yune backed away.

"Such is the passion that is rooted deep in you Ike. You must not fear the future, you must strike it headlong. No matter what you've done in your life, before and after the great wars until now, people have always supported you. There is no doubt in this land of your abilities which are still inside you, Ike. I was not regretful when I chose you to save Tellius again this time," she said in a soft tone."However the only way you can do make everything go on is if you wake up with a new resolution and lead on throughout your life."

"How am I to do that?" Ike asked and Yune began to laugh.

"Oh, Ike, I find you will see it as being quite easy."

Ike gasped as he felt the emblem that he always carried begin feeling like a scalding flame in his pocket. Then he blacked out.

* * *

"So you are finally awake…" came Skrimir 's voice from faraway.

Ike blinked his eyes open to find Gallia's king seated not far from the bed, looking at him.

"I see you have returned to yourself," he continued as Ike rose up to a seated position.

"How…did you guess?" Ike asked, his voice hoarse from buildup in his throat. Skrimir shrugged. "I pretty much figured, considering I saw you asleep over there when I walked in. I felt you'd wake up soon and waited for that time."

"What of Caineghis?"

Skrimir's eyes flashed and he grimaced as he said, "He was buried at dawn's first light. Even your squad joined in the burial, for reasons I am not to understand. Sanaki contacted me through letter in complete anger, also with concern on your whereabouts last night. I informed her you were all right by sending a spare Pegasus Knight of Tanith's back to Begnion with that message."

"Sanaki was…worried?" Ike asked aloud and Skrimir grunted with amusement.

"Sounds unbelievable, eh? From how I recall, Sanaki was pretty brooding and cold woman the last I've been in her presence."

"In any case Ike, it's late afternoon. I believe you may be starved." The red lion king changed the topic and, as if on cue, Ike's stomach began to growl.

"Come along then." Skrimir beckoned. "You know that healer of yours, Vizian, she 's a real remarkable woman. Those words she spoke to you two days ago were truly deep."

"Yes, she is. Then again all of my mercenaries are exemplary."

Ike got up off the bed, feeling his head pound, but overall he felt clear and free of numbness.

"Come to the dining hall," King Skrimir said. Ike followed behind, leaving his sadness behind for a while.

"Ike! You're finally better!" Kailen exclaimed with excitement as he saw Ike walk past him. He nodded to Kailen.

"I'll go tell everyone the good news!" The burly warrior streaked off, already exalted, ready to inform the rest of the group. Ike followed Skirmir wordlessly until they reached the dining hall.

"Take a seat. I'll call your squad in." King Skrimir gestured to a heavy ornate chair, which Ike took. The Gallian king left, soon returning with Kailen, Tanith, Vizian, Zaroe, Scar, Stillian, and Baruge.

"Ike, thank the Goddess you are all right!" Vizian burst out as she entered the room. Ike grunted as she embraced him, rocking him back and forth. However a small smile stretched his lips up at the gesture.

"Take a seat everyone. We have much to discuss and figure out," King Skrimir said and everyone followed his order, taking a chair to sit in.

"Now Ike, tell me exactly what happened after you entered my castle to find Caineghis dead," The laguz lion king said, folding his hands on the table. Ike heaved a sigh before telling everything, the Taular in the castle and the Taular leader standing over Caineghis's bloody figure.

"That Taular leader is the biggest threat now, and she's also our sworn enemy. However…Gallia won't be joining in this final fight with the Taular, due to the neutral policy I set forty years ago." King Skrimir looked at the grizzled mercenary after a moment.

"Why can't you do away with it? Soon all the other countries will be drawn into this war, Begnion, Crimea, and Daein possibly. Soon your own people may be bloodthirsty for revenge," Kailen asked

"I did away with my aggressive nature as soon as I was crowned king. My people love and respect my laws. The neutrality lasted for quite a long time. However Kailen, you are correct in your analysis. Soon the other countries will get involved due to Taular aggression."

"I've decided I'll send you four of my best laguz, ones you'll find are very familiar, Ike. Ranulf!" Skrimir called out. The blue laguz cat bounded into the room, his eyes still full of pain.

"You called me, Skrimir?" Ranulf asked, then saw Ike and a smile pierced his solemn features. "Oh Ike, you're better! Thank the Goddess. I was really feeling worried for you."

"I want you to call in Lethe, Mordecai, and Lyre to the Dining room," King Skirmir said and Ranulf nodded, hurrying off without a question or a word. As soon as Ranulf returned with the three other laguz Ike gave a start as he recognized Lethe, Mordecai , and Lyre even after all these years. The grizzled old mercenary still admitted to himself that he looked much older than they were. That pricking doubt came back but Ike forced it away with disgust. He knew he had a job to do. The Goddess counted on him now more than ever.

"What's the business King Skrimir?" Lethe asked, an authoritative tone in her voice. Skrimir gestured to Ike with a flourish.

"You are to take up arms and join alongside Ike in vanquishing the Taular. All of you, including Ranulf." He looked at them squarely and Ranulf looked overjoyed for the first time since Caineghis' death.

"Hey Ike, I guess I have to call you general again, right?" Ranulf japed. Ike tried to muster up a smile of amusement, but it wouldn't come.

"Enough jokes Ranulf. Time and business is of the essence. Ike, do you know of the Taular whereabouts?"

"Sanaki and Queen Micaiah of Daein have informed me greatly. Due to their observations the Taular have been spotted in Daein in the fort of Dairusea. Queen Micaiah has told me that the numbers of Taular gathered there grow to about five a day," the old mercenary leader said. Skrimir took a sip of the water out from the chalice that had been given to him by a servant.

"Each day that is wasted more Taular are brought to seek havoc on this continent. Ike, when do you plan to head back to Begnion?"

"I plan on heading back tomorrow. Then from there on I will head over to Dairusea to get rid of the Taular."

"I'll inform Sanaki to send us four more reinforcement Pegasus Knights for our new members," Tanith put in and King Skrimir nodded.

"Travel by flight will take less time," he mused.

"How will I explain to Sanaki about all of this?" Tanith muttered and Ike turned to look at her.

"All you have to do is tell her of Caineghis's murder. She'll believe you then," Ike growled, a dark note in his voice.

"King Theodore won't be pleased," Tanith said simply. Ike didn't say another word, not wanting to spar with the older Pegasus Knight General.

"Now that business is settled, we can eat," King Skrimir said just as the food was brought in. They ate in silence for a while, Ike's thoughts brooding, Tanith's mood souring.

After the dinner Ike went straight to the room he was in before and collapsed in to bed, feeling more exhausted then ever before.

* * *

When Ike woke up the next morning he saw Zaroe alone in his room, the assassin was watching him, just as he had the night before yesterday.

"What do you need, Zaroe?"

"Oh, just checking up on you, leader. You had me worried before with your almost petrified state two days ago," the assassin said. Ike blinked as he comprehended what Zaroe had just said.

"I know what I said sounds weird but Vizian was right. We all need you alive Ike . That's all that matters," the green-haired man continued, walking out quietly, Ike watching him go wordlessly.

"So I've informed Sanaki the news a good two hours ago, I can't say she pleased to have sent out four more reinforcements under her husband's nose to us. They are waiting outside for our new 'friends'," Tanith said as she came into the guest room at that moment and Ike nodded.

"Good," the grizzled mercenary nodded, making his way outside to find everyone had been waiting for him.

"So, the sleepyhead finally wakes," Vizian said teasingly, causing Ike to sigh.

"Where are Ranulf and Lethe?" he asked when he found that those two laguz weren't around the area.

"They went to have some things explained for them. They should be getting back around now," Lyre said, shifting a foot. "Truly I wish those two didn't take so long to get things done. They always do this..."

True to her word, Ranulf and Lethe returned, Ranulf looked ready to go, masking his lingering sadness well.

"Aren't we going now?" he asked Ike.

"We are. We all were just waiting for two laguz to return." The old mercenary looked at them pointedly. Lethe stiffened, her jaw clenching.

"You mean to say we are tardy now?" The orange cat growled her question. Ike didn't answer. He felt sick of arguing, choosing to take the return flight on Tanith's Pegasus again.

"Just pick a Pegasus and climb on," Ike growled after he was settled. Everyone did the same until they rose in the air again.

They reached Begnion by early afternoon; the wind behind them once more, granting a quick arrival. The crystal-clear skies promised warm weather for the next few days. Ike felt himself become quite grim as the objective of his mission came closer and closer.

Tanith steered her Pegasus down in a spiral as they flew down to land outside the Mainal Cathedral through the tall buildings, seeing someone had already been waiting for them.

"Ike, your presence greets Begnion once more," Sanaki said, her voice indifferent. It appeared that she had been waiting for Ike's squad to arrive since the morning. The breeze ruffled her purple hair, her golden eyes flashing as she came over closer.

"I am to take you to Theodore, Ike. You have to explain yourself and your actions to him."

Ike growled softly, muttering a small curse before climbing down the Pegasus, following Sanaki, who was already stalking away into the cathedral.

"Good luck Ike!" Kailen called after him , but the grizzled mercenary didn't bother turning around to acknowledge his words. Sanaki waited for Ike to limp into the cathedral, then strode on with him at her side.

"Skrimir messaged me via one of the Pegasus Knights that a little complication happened, which delayed you." Her voice sounded concerned. "What happened?"

"Caineghis died in the Taular assault."

"How?" Sanaki looked at him, eyes somewhat widened.

"The Taular leader slaughtered him long before I could even assist him. When I entered the room he already lay dead." Ike gritted his teeth.

"So that's why..." the purple-haired woman trailed off, then she put her hand on the old mercenary's shoulder. Now it was the grizzled mercenary's turn to widen his eyes.

"I'm sorry...for pressuring you to come back to Sienne so quickly, Ike. It's just that I figured that the fight would be a cinch for you."

"Yeah, it was."

They were silent the rest of the way as Sanaki led him up a flight of stairs, entering the first room on the left. Upon entering Ike flinched as he saw how plain and organized the room looked despite the ornate-looking rug underfoot. Three desks full of paperwork and possibly documents and four small open windows popped into the mercenary's vision. The walls of the room were painted a beige-skin color.

There was a tense air to the room and it wasn't because of how hot the room felt. It made Ike feel suddenly nauseous and he wiped off sweat from his face with his backhand.

"Theodore. I have brought him." Sanaki's voice sounded stiff as Ike looked ahead to find a man seated behind a desk made from oak wood, brown hair cropped short. He rose and stalked over to Ike, his gray eyes holding a cold contempt and anger.

"So this is the great legendary Ike? The one who makes 'you' forgo your role and duty in opposing my consent and rule?" Theodore asked, pointing to Sanaki, who blinked once. Theodore, up on a closer inspection, looked crisp and well-rounded. His clothes were what shocked Ike the most. It was a black tailcoat buttoned up with a cravat peeking from the neckline.

"Gallia is very dear to me, Theodore." Ike felt himself stumble over the name. Without the 'king' acronym the mercenary didn't know how to address him. "That's the reason why I had asked Sanaki to send me there. The Gallians were in trouble and I knew that I had to help them no matter what," Ike explained, defending Sanaki. Theodore's wife's eyes widened at this, but sniffed in reply.

"Gallia was that important enough to propose a treason." Theodore's voice contained cold sarcasm and emotionless emptiness.

"Undoubtedly yes," Ike said, already sick of the sight of Theodore and the smirk that now appeared on the leader's mouth.

"Let me break things down for you, Ike. Gallia is not an ally of Begnion. It just exists, as do all the other countries. My high opinion of those Gallians is null. Personally I wonder how they co-exist in a world of men. When I heard Gallia was under attack, I merely shrugged my shoulders. However my wife felt that it was of great importance and informed you. Then you, Sanaki, went against my consent to send 'my' Pegasus Knights to Gallia just to defend them."

"They've told me time and again you wouldn't be pleased, Theodore. I didn't listen primarily because in all reality I simply don't care," Ike said before the purple-haired woman opened her mouth and she gasped instead at the grizzled mercenary's statement.

"That's unfortunate." The leader of Begnion appeared unfazed in the least. "My wife has told me exactly your initiative on this little 'expedition' you plan on taking to Daein and what you need in order to kill the Taular."

"I don't plan on accepting your opinion of it either," Ike growled and Theodore chuckled.

"Such an impetuous attitude you spew at me. Usually, under these circumstances, I would declare your punishment, which is far from pleasant. However, you are just a pompous person that holds no threat. It is my wife, who must take the punishment for allowing you to cause this treason."

"So I am to take this punishment due to my inability of power over Ike's choice? " Sanaki asked, her voice brutal. "How superficial can you be? Would you want Gallia to have been destroyed if Ike hadn't shown up to help them?"

"As I have established before, I could care less about those Gallians. You understand, Sanaki that Begnion is my and will always be my concern. There is no Goddess so you can't pray and hope things will come for the better. They won't."

Ike wanted to blurt out that there was a Goddess, but he kept silent, not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

"As for you Ike, I want you out of Sienne. I don't care where you and your little plucky group goes. You will not get anymore assistance from anyone. Under my understanding you mercenaries are now out of place in this changing world anyway. We don't need men waving swords around like demented sticks to win in a war."

"All just because Gallia was under attack…" Ike muttered and Sanaki looked at the old mercenary, looking helpless in trying to defend him. Ike took a deep breath, released it in a huff, then left.

* * *

"What happened Ike?" Stillian asked as he saw Ike storm back outside to where the Pegasus Knights were.

"The leader of Sienne told me in not- so-nice tones that we have to leave Begnion right now," Ike said dryly, jaw tensing. Everyone looked confused at his words.

"I thought we were going to maybe find out more information about the Taular…" Scar began but stopped when he saw the old grizzled mercenary's glare.

"No, we aren't. Especially since Theodore told me we mercenaries are "out of place" in Sienne and that we won't receive anymore help from Begnion from now on."

"It was that bad?" Vizian asked, cocking her head.

"All because I wanted to help Gallia...I have to deal with this... Now get your backsides moving already. We should have been gone a long time ago," he growled. Ranulf muttered some choice words under his breath that made Lethe look at him in reproach.

"What about us, Ike? Did Theodore say what we're to do?" Tanith asked, looking at him.

"No. I assume that you're free to do what you want," the grizzled mercenary leader said, then walked off, his group and the laguz following.

A somber quiet settled on Ike's group as they left Sienne and the crowds of people in the streets until a cry sounded out and Ike stopped.

"Ike! Ike! Remember me?!" asked a voice excitedly and Ike realized he was looking at Aimee the shopkeeper, who hurried over to him, her familiar pink robe flapping in the gusts of wind.

"Well hello Aimee. It's been a while," Ike said with a cursory nod and Aimee made a slight giggle.

"Well, aren't you looking all handsome, disregarding your age. Well I don't look so young anymore, but you know..." She tittered again. "However, I heard you were in Sienne and I'm at your service once more, Ike. No ifs ands or buts. You don't even have to pay me. It's on the house, or on the merchant convoy wagon if you will," the shopkeeper said. The grizzled mercenary blinked once, feeling somewhat startled by her forwardness, decided not to ask, then nodded.

"Good thing. We're going to need all the supplies we can get," he said to her.

"Let me call Muston and tell him the good news! Wait right here!" Aimee exclaimed happily, running off into the distance to a distant covered wagon.

"Who's that, leader?" Scar asked, his eyebrow raised at him.

"That's Aimee. She's a part of the merchant convoy that traveled with my army during the great wars."

"I remember her! Didn't she have a crush on you and try to seduce you or..." Ranulf's cheeky statement trailed off when Lethe smacked him.

"Hush up! There is no time for jokes, Ranulf. Ike isn't in the mood and neither am I," she growled, but before the blue laguz cat could reply the sound of hooves were heard clopping on the dirt path.

"Ike is that truly you? Bless my lucky stars that I'm still alive to see you again!" said a voice. Ike turned to find a much older looking Muston make his way over to him, riding the horse-drawn merchant convoy wagon.

"Good to see you again, Muston," Ike said with an acknowledging nod.

"What brings you to Sienne?" The older armory merchant asked, a grand smile on his wrinkled face.

"Came to get some information and ended up being kicked back out by Theodore."

"That's tough… Aimee has just told me that you've enlisted our services again."

"We need your services again, Muston. I have to head up to Daein and destroy the Taular that have made an encampment there. "

"Well then Ike, lead the way. We'll boldly go where you go. At your ready!"

"Let's get going already," Ike said, continuing on away Sienne.

* * *

"Rewsha, I am in complete disappointment. Why didn't you kill Ike when you had the chance? He was powerless, weak! And you let him go!" King Raiol threw up his hands as he paced his throne room that night. Rewsha glared at him but said nothing to her defense. She had her reasons for letting Ike go.

"Now he makes his way to Dairusea as we speak due to your telepathy today informing me of everything that happened. A complete disappointment indeed. Didn't we agree that after you made way of Caineghis that Ike would be next?" Raiol asked the question, stopping in his tracks to turn and face her.

"Yes. I have my own reasons for sparing Ike this time around," Rewsha said, looking straight into King Raiol's eyes.

"And what would those be? Have you developed an affection for him after seeing him again?" The king's eyes flashed at this and the Taular leader noted that his hands clenched. She smiled.

"I wish to see Ike's prowess on the final battlefield as a one on one against me and all of my Taular. It wasn't the right time after I had slain Caineghis quite easily in my opinion. The old goat raised a claw to me, but after finding my skin impenetrable he was left to his own fate with a busted brain," Rewsha said and the king of Grantsleive snorted.

"Fine, my dear. But mark my words right now. If you fail to kill Ike the next time around, I will imprison you to my desires for eternity."

"Sounds better than the punishment I've been given for being brought back into this unworthy world you humans live in."

"How do you plan on killing Ike this time around anyway? Hm?" King Raiol asked, starting to pace again.

"Can you not do that while I think? You're aggravating me right now," she snarled and the bronze-loving king stopped with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Anything for you, my darling," he said.

The reincarnated woman made a disgusted face at him, then said, "That old coot of a mercenary slowly gains more and more men as he travels. I plan on trying to whittle away Ike's numbers as he makes his way to Dairusea. Once he reaches the fort he should be weak enough to face me. Stupid old man... Thinking he can destroy me. Let's see that when his blade barely scratches my skin and his face holds shock as I drain the life out of him."

"Do what you must Rewsha, and don't fail me again," King Raiol said, finally deciding to sit back on his bronze throne.

Rewsha put in with a groan, "Or I will become your harlot eternally."

"Good, good. I will be waiting here in anticipation for your next report, my darling ," The king smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. The Taular leader made a face at him before disappearing in a huff.


End file.
